La Historia que jamás pedí vivir
by Teul Ehecatl
Summary: Este fue un encuentro que yo jamás pedí y que yo recuerde jamás solicite, simplemente sucedió, sin algún preámbulo o previo aviso, y no lo puedo cambiar, sencillamente sucedió y ninguna de las dos pudo o quizo evitarlo, no obstante se que volvería a vivir todo con tal de volver a conocerte.
1. De Expectativas para la vida

**La Historia que jamás pedí vivir.**

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia obviamente no me pertenecen, solo los he tomado prestados para plasmar las debrayantes ideas que mi mente ha generado .**

* * *

**Yo jamás pedí conocerte y nunca fue mi decisión, jamás solicite tantos problemas y nunca fue mi intensión que esto llegara tan lejos, simplemente fue un encuentro que jamás desee...**

Hace no muchos ayeres…

_Academia Fuuka Gakuen, institución independiente de máxima calidad para la preparación de jóvenes en grado medio superior que ofrece a cada uno de sus estudiantes educación integral y optima para el desarrollo de cada una de sus capacidades particulares. Dotada de fama y prestigio por tener los más altos estándares de aprovechamiento académico y deportivo. Cuna de académicos, investigadores, políticos, científicos y deportistas que han pasado a la historia como personajes exitosos y significativos que desde el ayer hasta el presente siguen dejando huella en el progreso de nuestra sociedad._

Esta escuela es solo el primer paso a realizar para poder llegar a la tan afamada universidad de la cual deriva Fuuka Gakuen, la culminación de toda vida académica que se esperase exitosa y con ella una vida laboral abierta a cualquier posibilidad ya que al ser egresado de estas instituciones ninguna puerta se cerraría fuese cual fuese la carrera que se desease estudiar...

Esta fue la institución en la que siempre soñé ser admitida, guiada por el consejo de mi padre que desde mi más temprana edad llenaba mi cabeza de ensueños y fantasías del gran futuro que me aguardaba si yo lograba ser admitida a dicha institución… Un futuro prometedor lleno de promesas y esperanzas que recaían en mis hombros al intentar lograr todo aquello que mis padres no fueron capaces de realizar y que deseaban yo pudiera alcanzar, por supuesto yo desee nunca decepcionar a aquellos que me dieron la vida, es por ello que en mi nació la ambición de ser reconocida por cualquier medio ante la mirada de aquellos que yo apreciaba y así demostrar mi propia valía.

Pero para mi desgracia a pesar de ser buena en varias aéreas académicas y deportivas los exámenes de admisión no eran exactamente mi especialidad, ya que por arrogancia que derivaba en ignorancia siempre terminaba confiándome en las pruebas, provocando así que no fuera admitida en las instituciones de mi preferencia.

Cada uno de estos fracasos siempre hizo mella en mí persona sin mencionar en mi orgullo personal, que disfrazaba con ánimos y buenas notas en aquellas escuelas, de las cuales no tenía más opción que permanecer en estas para poder seguir avanzando sin decepcionar a mis progenitores, hasta que pasados los años llego el momento de hacer el examen de admisión a mi tan soñada institución que abriría un camino hacia un futuro asegurado que no dudaría en aprovechar...

A la edad de 15 años sentí lo que era hasta ese momento mis más grande decepción puesto que una vez mas no había logrado ser admitida en mi tan ensoñada institución, harta de que la vida siempre me negara lo que yo quisiera decidí abandonar toda esperanza y resignarme a lo que me deparaba el resultado de mi examen, una escuela del Estado que ni por error se colaría en el ranking de las más prestigiosas de la nación, pero una vez más en medio de mi decepción y mi cólera me vi rescatada por mis padres dándome palabras de aliento y por supuesto haciéndome ver los errores que había cometido como estudiante además de obligarme a ver que la vida no era la que me golpeaba sino que eran mis propias acciones las que me conducían a la derrota.

Siendo desafiada nuevamente y con el respaldo de mis osados progenitores decidí lanzarme nuevamente a un intento definitivo de obtener lo que yo quería con la promesa de que si me esforzaba y anhelaba sin duda obtendría lo que yo quisiera. Finalmente a base de lagrimas, cursos intensivos, desvelos y un año interminable en la escuela del Estado, ademas de una interminable tortura moral, me presente con todo el valor que pude reunir a intentar nuevamente el examen que para asombro mío y recompensa de mis esfuerzos por mínima logre quedar en la tan renombrada Fuuka Gakuen, abriendo en mi vida un nuevo libro que sin duda alguna se llenaría de múltiples experiencias que llevaría conmigo por siempre…

* * *

**COMENTARIOS:** Esta historia es un original producto del ocio y una imaginación muy hiperactiva, inspirada en hechos reales, así que cualquier parecido con la realidad no puede ser mera coincidencia, de antemano agradezco a todos aquellos que por curiosidad o por cualquier otra causa entren y lean esta narración y aun mas agradeceré todo tipo de comentarios, siempre y cuando sean constructivos (o alargadores) negativos o no.


	2. Sobreviviendo al Despertar

**Sobreviviendo al despertar **

* * *

_Sinceramente en esos días no tenía ni la más mínima idea a lo que me quería dedicar después de lograr entrar en tan magnífica institución ni mucho menos en lo que me quería convertir una vez que lograra pasar a la Universidad, solo sabía que quería llegar, ¿A dónde? Ni la más remota idea, solo sabía que quería y debía ser una persona exitosa, destacando en lo que sea que yo me dedicara, tal vez fue precisamente este deseo y la ambición lo que me llevo a tomar muchas de las decisiones que ahora considero erróneas, sin embargo, si algo aprendí con tanto tropiezo es que son muchos los errores que se pueden cometer pero de nada sirven si no se aprende de ellos (o si por lo menos no te diviertes al cometerlos) y es precisamente esto lo que me llevo a que las pocas buenas decisiones que seguramente eh tomado sean las que más hallan llenado de satisfacción mi existencia…_

* * *

**Mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga orgullosa estudiante de Fuuka Gakuen lista para afrontar cualquier reto, sin temor alguno, preparada para cualquier cosa!**

**5:59 am**

-"Ne-chan, primera llamada, mamá dice que si no te levantas te quedaras sin desayuno"-

-"…"- Zzzzzzz

-"Pero Ne-chan, hoy es tu primer día y si no te levantas pronto, se te va a hacer tarde"-

-"Zzzzzzzz"-

-"Ne-chan, después no me culpes si terminas castigada en tu nueva escuela"-

**6:45 am**

-"AHHHHHH! Tarde, Tarde, Tarde, Tarde"-

-"Mamá! Dile a Alyssa que no podre acompañarla de camino a la Escuela"- "Es mas dile que por favor arregle mis cosas mientras me baño, peino, alimento a Duran y desayuno" -(Claro todo al mismo tiempo y en menos de 15 minutos)

-"Alyssa-chan, se fue hace 20 minutos"-

-"Que! Y porque no me despertó entonces?"-

-"Te refieres a ¿por qué no te aventó agua helada?"-

-"Tal vez por el día de hoy y solo por hoy se lo hubiera perdonado, ¬_¬"

- "Sinceramente Nastuki no puedo creer que tu pequeña hermana sea capaz de levantarse antes que tu y encima intentar despertar a su perezosa hermana sin llegar tarde a su propia escuela"-

_Para mí era todo un misterio la manera e__n que mi pequeña hermana lograba levantarse a tan temprana hora cuando sus clases iniciaban media hora después que las mías, aguantar toda una jornada estudiantil y encima dedicarse a más de un club extracurricular en su escuela, estaba pensando seriamente en que era Adoptada o un ser alienígena traída de otro mundo o simplemente padecía de Insomnio infantil._

-"Eso es porque esa niña no sabe que estas horas no son de Dios Madre"- "Además ella solo lo hace porque sabe que podría aventarme agua o tirarme del segundo piso solo por "Despertarme", así que no creo que haga esto de a gratis"- No era un secreto para la familia los problemas que tenía en cuanto a levantarme temprano se trataba, honestamente lo intentaba pero de verdad es algo sumamente difícil separarme de mi cama.

-"Natsuki…"-

-"¿Mande?"-

-"¿Para beber o para masticar?"-

-"No querrás decir para llevar o para comer aquí?"

-"Tu Sabes que no…"

-"Para beber por favor…"-

Y así mi adorada y dulce Madre tomo mi tan preciado desayuno para aventarlo en una licuadora sin chiste ni gracia y hacer de ella una bebida tan asquerosa y poco vistosa pero fácil de digerir que consumiría para así comenzar mi primer día sin que tuviera el estomago vacio…

¿Que como logre tragar tan repugnante menjurje? Pues fácil, tapándome la nariz e imaginándome que era agua,eso y que años de entrenamiento junto a mi padre han logrado una especie de trauma que me haría comer lo que sea, así fueran grillos si la situación lo demandara.

Generalmente mi Madre siempre preparaba deliciosos desayunos para Alyssa y para mi, además de siempre procurarnos de generosos refrigerios que podríamos consumir en la escuela pero para mi desgracia el desayuno no era algo que disfrutara con frecuencia, debido a la adicción que padecía por mi cama (hablando en el buen sentido) y aun mas en horas tan escandalosas como eran las 5 de la mañana, esto hizo que cuando Alyssa tuviera edad suficiente para entender que su todo poderosa y maravillosa hermana mayor no podía levantarse sin "ayuda" gentilmente se ofreciera en las mañanas a darme ese "empujón" que se necesitaba para poder despertar por completo y así fue como el despertar de mis sueños se convirtió en lo más desagradable del mundo sin mencionar que me convertí en la entretención matutina preferida de mi hermana menor.

Siendo la primogénita de la familia y por tanto la mayor de las dos se suponía que fuera la hermana todo poderosa y responsable que se encargaría de marcar los pasos de mi pequeña hermana pero a pesar de que mi papel no estaba tan mal representado la pereza siempre ha estado en mi ADN y eso es algo que no tengo intenciones de cambiar, o al menos no por el momento, sin embargo no me mal entiendan soy perfectamente capaz de soportar largas horas activa sin descanso o siesta alguna y de cumplir con cualquier compromisos sin retraso inoportuno si se requieren a tan escandalosas horas de la madrugada, si ese fuese el caso, incluso puedo presumir que hasta cierto punto soy muy apegada a los horarios además de tener una extraña obsesión por mi reloj de pulsera y por los minutos que este marque, simplemente aprecio las horas de sueño y me gustaría prolongarlas por lo menos un poquito más en lugar de sentir que duermo y despierto de noche, no niego que tiene múltiples beneficios la madrugada pero sinceramente siento que la mayoría de estos sencillamente no me favorecen que al contrario de mi hermana y para beneplácito además de diversión de algunos de los integrantes de mi familia disfrutan de las reacciones que me provocan las bromas de mi hermana.

Mi grandiosa familia se compone por mi padre, Kuga Takeshi, proveniente de las regiones más gélidas de la nación , hombre de facciones rígidas así como su carácter, estricto y exigente siempre disciplinado, que exigía lo mismo para con sus hijas, mi madre, Kuga Saeko, proveniente de la región con más calor del territorio, de carácter afable, gentil, extremadamente desinteresada en cuanto a hacer el bien se refiere, un tanto despistada y toda una fiera, además de dura como una roca para cuando la situación así lo requiere, ambos trabajadores del gobierno y por ultimo mi pequeña hermana Kuga Alyssa, de apariencia encantadora, tierna y frágil además de poseer un carácter serio y sarcástico que solo la gente del exterior conoce, este solo desaparece para tratar en lo que a estrictamente a la familia se refiere transformándose en uno juguetón y bromista.

Y esta es mi adorada y súper normal familia, aunque siempre me pregunte como dos personas tan opuestas (en todo sentido) se habían unido para conformar una familia como lo era la nuestra, y aun peor para nosotras que sufríamos en cuanto a visitas familiares se refería por que por el amor de Dios como sufríamos los climas tan extremos!, además de las eventuales discusiones por los caracteres tan opuestos, pero en fin todo esto es harina de otro costal, lo que importaba es que se habían unido para crear a tan maravillosa persona como lo soy yo y claro a Alyssa aunque ella fue una sorpresa, no estaba planeada, ja!

En cuanto a los asuntos de los menjurjes y para aquellos que se lo pregunten mi padre no es algún loco de sobreviviendo a la naturaleza, simplemente fue un militar que fue instruido en las artes de la supervivencia básica y como todo buen padre (o eso creo) decidió transmitir sus conocimientos a su descendencia, sometiéndome así desde temprana edad a ejercicios matutinos, entrenamiento en boxeo militar, y claro a la experiencia culinaria de comer cualquier cosa, (pese a que él nunca fue un mal cocinero), Alyssa en este sentido ha tenido mucha más suerte que yo, ya que con los años el viejo se fue ablandando y para cuando ella nació no tuvo la necesidad de pasar por el "Entrenamiento" eso y porque Alyssa poseía habilidades natas para la supervivencia en todo sentido tales como levantarse siempre antes que yo.

Pasados los años a ambas nos inscribieron en clases particulares de defensa personal en diferentes artes marciales como fue el Karate y el Taekwondo además que por deseos de mi madre que al mismo tiempo era guiada por el instinto maternal de intentar inculcar sus propias aficiones, nos inscribió a su propio deporte que por excelencia era su mero mole, la natación, y así continuamos hasta que las actividades académicas no nos permitieron seguir con todas estas ocupaciones.

En fin, regresando a mi primer día en la Academia, había llegado en un record perfecto de 10 minutos a la escuela después de la bomba que me trague ya que afortunadamente la Academia no quedaba a gran distancia de mi hogar y de hecho esta se encontraba a 5 minutos en transporte, 10 minutos caminando y 15 si me entretenía jugando con Duran que cada mañana hacia innumerables intentos para ensuciar mi uniforme.

Al llegar simplemente quede impactada con tanta magnificencia (ok, tal vez exagero, pero honestamente estaba extremadamente feliz por tener la sensación de estar cumpliendo con el primer objetivo real de mi vida) los jardines, las aulas, la biblioteca, el gimnasio, moría de ganas por conocer absolutamente cada rincón de este lugar pero dejando mis ensoñaciones a un lado Ahora si era TARDE! Necesitaba encontrar pronto mi aula correspondiente o de verdad me buscaría problemas...

* * *

**COMENTARIOS:** En realidad tanto la introducción como este nuevo capitulo que he subido al mismo tiempo fueron concebidos a escandalosas horas de la madrugada, horario en el que me he dado cuenta es en el que la inspiración viene a visitarme (curiosamente) eh descubierto que en definitiva la escritura libre es un remedio muy efectivo al estrés y al ocio, nuevamente agradezco a todos aquellos que se aventuren a leer este escrito amateur, y aunque sea breve agradeceré doblemente los comentarios.

Hasta pronto!


	3. La Amiga que NO solicite Conocer

**La Amiga que NO Solicite conocer. **

_En la vida hay encuentros que nos marcan de por vida, estos pueden ser breves y en muchas ocasiones imperceptibles o pasajeros., a veces llegan a ser memorables y profundos casi inolvidables pero cada una de estas experiencias deja en nuestro pensamiento una huella significativa que nos motiva a ser diferentes, a creer o a vivir en lo que nunca hemos visto o sentido con anterioridad y la diferencia que radica en cada uno de nosotros para marcar y ser marcados en la trascendencia del tiempo es el valor que nos damos para aceptar dar ese paso hacia lo desconocido …_

* * *

-"¡Maldita sea! … ¡Sabía que debía pedir un mapa!"- "ok, ok, ok, ¿Cuál es la primer regla que hay que seguir cuando tienes una emergencia?"-

-"¿No entrar en pánico?"-

-"¡Exacto! Pero yo ya entre en pánico y encima ya es tarde mmm…"-

- "Entonces hay que solicitar Informes"-

-"¡Jamás! Esta es sólo una pequeña contrariedad que será resuelta con ayuda de mi infalible instinto de la orientación" - (O_OU)

- "¿Qué pasa?" - ^_^ - "Pensé que lo resolveríamos con tu maravilloso sentido de la orientación y espero que sea pronto porque seguro que la primera clase ya comenzó"-

- Pero… "¿Quien diantres eres tú?-

- "¿Quién? ¿Yo?"-

-"Noooo, la anciana gitana que esta a tu lado vendiendo verdolagas"

- "Huy que carácter..." - "¿No me digas que pensabas que era tu conciencia la que te respondía en medio de tu dilema?"

- "Este…" – _Era una posibilidad que estaba considerando seriamente_- "¡Pues claro que NO! Pero pensé que estaba sola"-

- "Pues ya ves que no, además yo también estoy perdida, ¿Que tal si nos ayudamos?"-

-"¿Y quien te dijo que yo estaba perdida?"-

- "Ahmm… Pues no lo sé, quizás sea el hecho de que te encontré en medio de un monologo en el cual expresabas tu desorientación o tal vez sea que son las **7:25 am** y somos las únicas en medio del campus sin estar en su respectiva aula, que en mi opinión será mejor que nos apresuremos o ten por seguro que nos castigaran por saltarnos las clases, en el primer día"-

- "AGH, me lleva la que me trajo, ¡Es verdad!"-

-"¿Que tu mami está aquí para llevarte y recogerte?" -"¿No ya estás muy grande para eso?"-

-"¡Pero si claro que por supuesto que mi madre NO está aquí para recogerme!"-_ ¿Acaso no estará familiarizada con la ironía?_ - "Para empezar, debemos encontrar nuestra aula…"-_ ¿¡Pero que estoy diciendo?!_ - "¡YO! debo encontrar mi aula" - "No sé nada de ti, ni siquiera se tu nombre o a que grupo perteneces"-

-"Hay pues haberlo dicho antes"-

_**¿Acaso no ya se lo había preguntado antes?**_

-Mi nombre es Tokiha Mai, tengo 16 años, mi tipo de sangre es O+, mido 1.67 cm de altura, aunque si quieres saber mis otras medidas también puedo revelártelas, adoro las actividades al aire libre, y…"-

-"¡Enfoca mujer! O me iré sola y te quedaras aquí contándole tus medidas y tu vida a los pajarillos" –

-"Tu dijiste que no sabias nada de mí, así que sólo te estoy informando"-

-"¡Con el nombre bastaba!"- "Hay olvídalo, me largo, que tengas un buen día y una bonita vida"-

-"No, ¡Espera! Pertenezco al grupo 1 Salón A"-

-"NO ES CIERTO"-

-"De veras"-

-"Ahora si me jodí"-

-"Hay no es para tanto, ¿A qué grupo es al que tú perteneces?"- "Y por cierto no estás para que te pongas de diva, porque tu tampoco me has dicho nada de ti, ¡Ni siquiera tu nombre!"-

- "Hay no, que me lleve el demonio ¡Por que estoy en el mismo grupo y salón!"- _NOOOOOO_

**¡Hey ustedes! Las de Primero, ¿!Porque no están en clases?!**

_Antes de que lograra ver el gesto de felicidad y la reacción efusiva de lo que era hasta ese momento mi acompañante fuimos divisadas por lo que parecía un grupo de alumnos que vestían uniformes similares a los nuestros sin embargo antes de que reaccionara con pánico natural, sentí como Tokiha me jalaba de un brazo para emprender la graciosa huida como si de reacción natural se tratara, en un instante me vi envuelta en la primera persecución oficial de mi nueva escuela, pero claro, cuando pensé que no podría ponerse peor la cosa, una rubia gigantona que al parecer poseía mas músculos que cerebro se interpuso en el camino de mi secuestradora, digo, acompañante, ocasionando un choque de proporciones épicas que para mi desgracia provocaría la pérdida de conciencia de Tokiha … ¿Qué, que fue lo que hice para salir de este aprieto? Pues muy sencillo, trepar a Tokiha en mis hombros estilo costal de papas y seguir con la fuga hasta encontrar un mapa o en su defecto alguien que pudiera auxiliarnos…_

_Pasados los minutos, como 20 pisos recorridos y que afortunadamente fui a parar en la enfermería de la escuela, logramos escapar de aquella rubia psicópata y utilizando a mi muy querida y apreciada compañera de clase logre obtener la información que tanto ansiábamos!, claro después de que la Doctora Sagisawa despertara a Tokiha y después de tener que explicar el por qué de dicho desmayo que hábilmente mi acompañante justifico como nervios del primer día, todo esto para por fin lograr llegar a nuestro salón de clases que para nuestra fortuna, al parecer nuestro profesor en turno había tenido un serio contratiempo que le impidió presentarse a la clase._

_¡JA!... A salvo y aun con el historial limpio! Pero si creía que tendría un día tranquilo o si alucinaba con un una vida tranquila eso estaba a punto de cambiar y aun más desde el momento en que la primera persona con la que me cruce fue con Tokiha Mai…_

-"Uff.. por poco y no la contamos.."-

_**¡Nooo!, ¿Por qué no la deje inconsciente en la enfermería?, ¿Porque Dios, Porque?**_

-"Otro poco y te matas en medio de tu choque con la rubia loca"-

-"¿Enserio? Hehe, supongo que mi destino era sobrevivir"-

-"Eso y porque no tuve corazón para abandonarte"-

-"Awww pero qué bonito de tu parte, pero ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que por lo menos conozca el nombre de mi salvadora?"-

-"¿Con salvarte la vida no basta?"-

-"De todos modos me enterare al pasar la lista… además no creo que te agrade que posteriormente este preguntando por la chica que se extravió en la mañana y que por misteriosas circunstancias no asistió a su primer hora de clases, sin mencionar que piensa en voz alta"-

_Ouch_- "Ok, ok, ok" - Me lleva- "Mi Nombre es Kuga Natsuki"-

_Y como si fuera caído del cielo, nuestro profesor en turno hizo su aparición para llamar al orden y calmar el bullicio de los compañeros que estaban llevando a cabo sus actividades de reconocimiento mutuo, que para desgracia mía y parece que para beneplácito de mi nueva… conocida, nuestros asientos colindaban el uno con el otro paralelamente, situación que no me tuvo tranquila hasta que nuestro profesor comenzó con su discurso._

-"Muy Buenos días Jóvenes, me complace darles la bienvenida a la institución con el mejor nivel académico de la nación, siéntanse orgullosos de ser parte de esta academia y de ser la envidia de aquellos que no están en su lugar, procuren honrar el puesto que han obtenido puesto que de ahora en adelante serán hijos de Fuka que tendrán que enorgullecer sin excepción alguna…"-

_Sin duda recuerdo que fue un discurso solemne, conmovedor pero más que nada inspirador, que me llevo nuevamente a mis ensoñaciones iniciales y que recordaría por mucho tiempo , pero claro así fue hasta que termino la clase de bienvenida para dar paso al receso en el cual mi nueva conocida aprovecho para seguir "alegrándome" el día._

-"Nee… Natsuki a quien te pareces, a tu papa o a tu mama?"-

- "A mi mamá"- _¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Que esta mujer nunca se calla?_ _Y ¿Quien le dijo que podía llamarme por mi nombre?_

-"Pero seguro que heredaste el carácter de tu papá"-

-"¿Porque lo dices?"-

-"Pues Porque una mujer tan hermosa seguro que no posee un carácter tan horrible"-

**_¿Acaso me ofendió? o ¿Me a alago? o de plano ¿Me tiro el can?_**

- "¿Debo alagarme u ofenderme?"- _Por supuesto que no le iba a preguntar si los perros era lo que me estaba echando, lograría el ridículo en el primer día de clases, y para eso tengo una hermana en casa_

-"Pues no se… ¿cómo es tu papa?"-

- "Y dale, pues ¿Cual es el interés en mi familia?-

-"Ninguno en especial"- (^_^)

-"¿Entonces?"-

- "Lo que pasa es que me agradas y me caes muy bien"

- "(O_O)"- _Bien..., lo admito, ese comentario me tomo por sorpresa, en realidad son muy pocas la personas que han sido lo suficientemente cercanas o me han conocido lo suficientemente bien como para que puedan afirmar que les agrado..._

-"Además eres mi primer amiga en esta nueva escuela"

_**¡Carajo! Incluso se necesitan de años como para afirmar que hay una amistad entre dos personas, esto de congraciarse a las pocas horas de conocernos no me había pasado desde la escuela elemental, pues ¿En que está pensando esta mujer?, no es que me desagrade, pero es muy pronto como para que me llame su amiga...**_

-"Tengo una hermana menor…"-

-"Ouyy, ¿Enserio? Y ¿Es linda?"-

-"Naa es más lindo mi perro"-

-"Hay que hermana tan fea eres"-

-"Soy una honesta y maravillosa persona"- "¿Y como es tu familia?"- _No es que estuviera interesada pero me daba cierta curiosidad saber que clase de personas procrearon a tan… simpático espécimen._

-"Pues… es grande"

-"¿Grande?"- ¿_De veras puedes describir a una familia entera solo con decir Grande?_

-"Sí..., extensa"-

-"¿Acaso tienes dos papás y 4 mamás?"-

-"¿Como lo adivinaste?"-

-"(O_O)"- _Esta ha de creer que me chupo los dedos_

-"Hahahah, Obvio no Natsuki, veras, somos mi padre, mi madre, un hermano menor y…"-

-"¿Y…?"-

-"18 perros, 9 gatos, 5 canarios, 3 hámsters y una tortuga"-

_**¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso es beneficencia animal, veterinaria o zoológico?**_

-"¿No querrás que te diga todos los nombres o sí?"-

- "¿Se puede?"-

-"Ah como eres babosa, aunque me los sé todos de memoria"

**_¿Disculpa?, ¿Acaso me acaba de llamar babosa?_**

- "Pero si quieres que te los diga… son:.."

-"Nooo, me basta con saber el de tus padres y el de tu hermano"- _Si de algo ha de servir dicho dato- _"Aunque..., ¿Por que tienen tanto animal en tu casa?"-_ Digo ¿Es normal tener tanta bestia?_

-"Mi madre se llama Mayu, mi padre Kenzo y mi hermano menor Takumi y pues veras, en mi familia tenemos corazón de pollo y cada que encontramos a un animal abandonado, herido o en problemas no podemos resistirnos e inmediatamente lo adoptamos, en especial mi madre que no es capaz de ver sufrir a algún animalito"- "Aunque creo que debo admitir es una debilidad que seguramente herede"-

- "¿Porque lo dices?"-

-"Pues porque esta mañana eh encontrado a una Natsuki indefensa y en problemas, extraviada que no he podido resistir a ayudar"-

-"¡Pero que mentira tan vil!, si he sido yo la que ha terminado guiándonos a ¡Ambas!, que por si fuera poco tuve que llevarte a cuestas antes de que nos atrapara esa gorila que no paraba de gritarnos"

-"Ya, ya, ya si no fue para tanto, en lugar de huir, le hubiéramos pedido instrucciones para evitarnos el haber tenido que recorrer todos los pisos de edifico, que por si fuera poco eran como 8"-

- "¡¿De qué te quejas si yo eh sido la que los subió todos y cargándote!?"- "Y encima has sido ¡TÚ! la que me llevo a la fuga"-

- "Ya, ya no te esponjes, cambiando de tema, te inscribirás a algún club deportivo o cultural?"- "Mañana se realizaran las exhibiciones y las inscripciones"-

_**Claro que fácil es para ti cambiar de tema cuando no tuviste que soportar una casería a tan tempranas horas en tu primer día en la institución…**_

-"¿Exhibiciones?"-

-"¿Pues a que escuela es a la que asistes Natsuki? Da la casualidad que nuestra academia esta en el primer lugar a nivel nacional en más de una disciplina deportiva y ni se diga de las especialidades académicas, ¿Que no leíste los panfletos de bienvenida?"-

_**Demonios, sabía que no debía dejar para después el montón de papeles que nos entregaron.**_

-"Bueno no importa yo te ayudare a elegir un Club en el que estemos ¡Juntas!, así no te perderás en ningún momento"-

_**¡Piedad Señor!, no vez que la mujer esta ¡re-loca! Suficiente es con estar todo el santo horario de clases con ella y encima ¿¡Quieres que me una a ella a un club!?, por favor que llueva o granice, que se cancelen las actividades, que le dé alzhéimer, pero que no me arrastre a su lado...**_

- "¿En qué tanto piensas Natsuki?"-

-"En que el día de mañana será muy productivo…"- _Tal vez Debí haberme quedado perdida en los confines de la academia, o tal vez debí haberme hecho la loca y seguir hablando sola en la mañana… Díos ten piedad de tu tal vez más humilde y no tan inocente oveja y permítele no sucumbir ante los delirios de esta hija de Satanás que busca su diversión a costillas mías…_

-"Por cierto Natsuki…"-

-"¿QUE?"

-"¿Tienes número telefónico?"-

-"¿¡Es broma verdad!?"-

….

* * *

_En aquellos días no habría podido adivinar el hecho de que Mai se convertiría en mi mejor amiga, la más cercana a mí y a mis pensamientos, que compartiría mis mas amargas experiencias así como mis más grandes alegrías , que nos convertiríamos en compañeras de aventuras y de borracheras, competidoras acérrimas, compinches de las andanzas, y que al igual que ella yo compartiría sus más profundas penas así como todos sus júbilos, encontrando mutuamente el apoyo incondicional en un ciclo de hermanadad que trascendería el interés personal… pero en definitiva nunca me hubiera imaginado que lograría conocer lo que siempre me fue negada su existencia, que desde la más temprana edad me habían dicho era imposible y que yo aun considero es el verdadero concepto de la amistad pura, libre de intereses o de expectativas, siempre ajena a los rencores, siempre dispuesta al perdón y a la comprensión…_

* * *

**Comentarios:** Honestamente, esta historia que se ha estado gestionando en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo tuvo una especie de contratiempo al intentar ser plasmada en lo que ahora es este Fic, puesto que gran parte de ella está basada en hechos reales, como por ejemplo es la situación de Mai y sus múltiples mascotas.

Lamentablemente en unos días comenzara el ciclo escolar y dado a que me encuentro en los últimos semestres de la carrera puede que las actualizaciones sean un poco tardadas sin embargo mi meta es siempre actualizar de manera constante y con poca demora que como se habrán dado cuenta ha sido de un viernes para otro. (Que para ser mi primer escrito amateur no es mi intención empezar con irregularidades)

En fin agradezco muchísimo a todos aquellos que por cualquier motivo se han dado a la tarea de leer esta debrayante historia y doblemente agradeceré los comentarios brindados, puesto que mi intención es brindar un rato de entretención y mejorar con aquellas criticas que me sean otorgadas.

**Muchas gracias a: Emikaze, amy-kun y Guest, **que han sido mis primeros Reviews y que espero seguir haciendo que disfruten de esta historia**.**


	4. De Deportes Y Alucinaciones

**De Deportes y Alucinaciones**

* * *

_El deporte como el alcohol te puede quitar lo fea, lo ociosa, lo gorda y la poca autoestima además de que mejora las relaciones interpersonales y sociales pero mientras que el alcohol muy posiblemente te hace imaginar la mayoría de estos beneficios, el deporte te lo hace realidad ( aunque claro tampoco es que se separen el uno del otro) y si de algo estoy segura es de que en aquellos días la primera buena decisión que tome al entrar en la academia fue el de dejarme arrastrar por Mai a aquella exhibición, puesto que la elección que tomamos ese día nos marco para toda la vida en más de un sentido…_

* * *

Y… ahí estaba yo… -"¿Y qué diantres hago yo aquí?"-

- "¿De nuevo la misma pregunta Natsuki? Mmm, parece que no tienes muy buena memoria"- "De verías ir a que te revisen…"-

-"¡Mí memoria no es el problema aquí!"-

-"¿Pero qué tal si de viejita te da alzhéimer?"-

-"¡Que mi memoria no es el problema aquí!"-

¡Y de verdad que no lo era!, digo, como olvidar el hecho de que el día anterior, prácticamente me sacó santo y seña de mi persona y mi familia, que víctima de esta demente que tengo por pseudoamiga me saco a base de habilidosas técnicas de interrogación (porque claro, de ninguna otra forma habría logrado conseguir ¡Tan valiosa información!) mi domicilio para que pudiera encontrarme a cualquier hora! A CUALQUIER HORA!

Para colmo de males, no le basto con acompañarme de regreso a casa ese mismo día, no le basto con conocer a mi perro (por que afortunadamente no había nadie en casa) no le basto con obtener mi número telefónico, el de celular, correo electrónico, y el de fax (¿Quien usa fax cuando tienes internet y teléfono? ¿¡Quien!?), solo le falto mi código postal y número de seguro social ( Que ni de broma se los daría, quien sabe que podría hacer con esa información!).

Fue entonces que después de un breve recorrido, una sesión de jugueteos con Duran, al fin dio por terminada su visita, pero antes de que partiera (para celebración mía) me recordó el hecho de que al día siguiente se llevarían a cabo las exhibiciones culturales y deportivas de la academia y no contenta con haber invadido mi tan valioso y sagrado espacio personal además de haberse introducido a mi refugio familiar se atrevió a citarme a escandalosas horas de la madrugada para que fuéramos las primeras en llegar a presenciar las actividades extracurriculares y así lograr inscribirnos a cualquier actividad de nuestra preferencia… refiriéndose a las dos… si, ambas… ósea JUNTAS!

Cabe mencionar que la idea me causo escalofríos sin olvidar el inexplicable sentimiento de amenaza que percibí en ese momento ó será que es esa sensación de peligro que te regala tu subconsciente antes de que hagas cualquier acción estúpida, pero que como a veces es costumbre es ignorada esta advertencia natural para seguir de todos modos adelante.

Con estas sensaciones e ideas revolviendo mi cabeza mi nueva "amiga" se despidió dejándome instrucciones precisas del lugar en el que debíamos encontrarnos para evitar EXTRAVIARNOS, aunque honestamente solo escuche la mitad ya que me encontraba en medio de mis dilemas mentales en los cuales me debatía en el de si hacerme la enferma y faltar a clases o resignarme a que esta simpática persona seria de aquí en adelante mi marcaje personal…

Eran las **6:30 am** y la muy cínica de Mai no daba señales de vida, ni siquiera había señales de movimiento a los alrededores y mucho menos en la academia, fue precisamente en ese instante en el que encontré todo muy sospechoso, así que obedeciendo a mis instintos se me ocurrió acercarme a la entrada de la academia para toparme con una enorme pancarta con el siguiente anuncio:

"**GRAN EXHIBICIÓN MULTICULTURAL Y DEPORTIVA DE LA ACADEMIA FUKA"** En letras un poco menores: **"Exclusivamente Alumnos de Primer Año"** y en letras muy chiquitas: **"De 11:00 hrs a 16:00 hrs"**

¡Pero claro! ¿Quién en su sano juicio iniciaría actividades de exhibición a tan absurdas horas de la mañana? Cuando ni siquiera el señor Sol había salido y la señora Luna aun seguía reinando en el panorama.** ¡PERO QUE IMBECIL SOY!**

El segundo día de actividades escolares y había sido bromeada por la que consideraba en esos momentos la peor persona del universo! Aunque definitivamente mi cólera no se limitaba a tan ruin persona ya que por lo que califico estupidez innata en ningún momento se me ocurrió pedirle el número de móvil o de casa a la perpetradora del crimen que se había cometido en contra de mi persona.

En medio de mi furia, volvía nuevamente a mi un feroz debate en el que me cuestionaba si esperar a Mai y verificar si ella se había confundido al leer los panfletos informativos o si había sido víctima de los rumores como yo lo había sido víctima de ella o si de plano regresarme a mi hogar para posteriormente verificar si esta había sido una broma de muy mal gusto. De nuevo sin darme cuenta pasaron los minutos hasta notar que empezaba a circular la gente para dar paso al horario programado de clases, que como me daría cuenta no se suspendería por algo como las actividades de exhibición ya que tan sólo terminarían un poco antes para dar lugar al evento y claro como toda holgazana había dejado todas mis cosas pensando que el día se dedicaría únicamente al registro de actividades…

Logrando un perfecto record maratónico, regrese a mi morada por todo lo necesario para la jornada académica que me deparaba ese día, y que para cuando llegué a mi aula me encontré con una radiante Mai que me saludaba con una Sonrisa de marca de pasta dental registrada, que al parecer no parecía dar seña alguna de estar al tanto de que me dejo **PLANTADA** en el horario que **ELLA MISMA** había establecido.

Con la firme intención de estrellar mi portafolio en su carota me dirigí hacia su humanidad, pero antes de alcanzar mi objetivo, Mai se acerco tan rápido con una cara de cachorro a medio morir con el que neutralizo cualquier movimiento mío, (creo que algo le aprendió a tanto animal que tiene en casa) todo esto para ofrecerme disculpas sobre la ausencia injustificada de su persona, alegando que había programado de manera equivocada su despertador, colocando el horario en "pm" en lugar de "am".

-"A cualquiera le pasa, No?"-

**¡NOOO, a mi no me pasa!**

-"Perdóname Natsuki"- "¿Pero no te da gusto que a final de cuentas no nos hayamos perdido de las actividades?"-

**NOOO, gusto me daría poder lanzarte a los leones Mai!, aunque seguro conociéndola se hace amiga de ellos ¬¬**

-"Prometo que te lo compensare de alguna forma"-

¡**Claro!, puedes compensármelo devolviéndome la sensación a los dedos de mis pies y a mi trasero que se congelaron por TU culpa.**

-"Ok, ok, pero por favor antes de que pase cualquier otra cosa o te vuelvas a quedar dormida en un futuro cercano dame tu número telefónico"-

-"¿Cuál quieres? ¿El de hotline o el de mi casa?"-

**¡Que me lleve el diablo! ¡Lo prefiero antes que seguir aguantando a esta mujer!**

-"El del móvil y el de casa por favor"-

-"Aww, Natsuki se ve muy linda sonrojada, solo por eso también te daré el de Hotline"-

**¡Que me lleve el endemoniado averno!**

-"Contigo de plano no se puede ya dame el que quieras pero más te vale que me contestes en cualquiera porque de lo contrario terminaras tus días como estudiante"- "¿Capisci?"

-"hehe"- ^_^U - "Entendido"

**11:00 am Inicio de la Exhibición Multicultural y Deportiva**

-"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?"-

-"¿¡Por qué el club del drama ha sido el primero en el que nos hemos metido!?"-

-"¿Que tiene de malo?"- "Además me parece que este club se adecua perfectamente a tu personalidad"-

-"Mi pie en tu culo seria mi personalidad!"-

-"Me he dado cuenta de que tienes muy mal humor en las mañanas Natsuki, tal vez deberías considerar pasarte al turno vespertino"-

-"¡Esta escuela es de un solo turno y es completo!"-

-"Ya, no te enojes lo decía de broma, vamos a darnos una vuelta para ver si algo nos convence"-

-"Pues ya que"-

-" n_nU "-

-"¡Mira Natsuki!, Club de arreglo floral, hay que inscribirnos!"-

-"No arreglo ni los hongos de mi patio! ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero arreglar flores?"-

-"Ok, ok, ¿Qué tal el club de canto?"-

-"Sé que poseo una magnifica y melodiosa voz pero no es para exhibirla"-

- "¬¬, ok"-

-"¿Ceremonia del Té?"-

-"NO"-

-"¿Caligrafía?"-

-"Hueva extrema"-

-"¿Literatura?"-

-"¿Que no tienes suficiente con lo que te dan en tus materias?-

-"¿Pintura?"-

-"A menos de que pueda hacerlo con mis deditos, nop"-

-"¿Escultura?"-

-"Puede, si te ofreces de modelo nudista para la clase entera y el resto del año"-

-"NUNCA"-

-"Entonces no"-

-"¿Cocina?"-

-"¡Menos!"- Si yo no me cocino a mi misma que le hace pensar que lo haría aquí?

-"¿Costura?"-

-"hahaha, ¿Quieres que te haga vestiditos? O será que prefieres que te teja una tanga?"-

-"¡Claro que NO!"- "Pero no te gusta nada Natsuki y sólo llevamos la cuarta parte de las actividades culturales que están ofreciendo!"-

-"Ouch"-

-"Y te recuerdo que debemos inscribir por lo menos una actividad para poder completar los créditos del primer año, así que la decisión es tuya!"-

-"mmm, naaa tu decide"-

-"¿Qué!?"

-"Me la debes por dejarme esperando en medio de la nada congelándome"- Oh sii ahora ¡SUFRE!

-"Hay Ok, no te vuelvo a dejar plantada"-

Ándale para que se te quite lo impuntual juju

-"Y qué tal si practicamos algún deporte?"-

-"¿Ejercicio?"- "Eso es de gordos"- "¿Acaso te parece que necesito ejercicio?"-

-"¿Bueno, que tal Aerobics?"- "¿Califica como deporte?"-

-"¿Gordobics?"-

-" ¬¬U "-

-"¿Lucha grecorromana?"-

-"Muy gay"-

-"Esgrima"-

-"Afeminado"-

-"Tiro con arco"-

-"Me da flojera"- "Además tengo pulso de maraquera"-

-"Gimnasia"-

-"JA! Hasta crees"-

-"Ciclismo"-

-"No se me da el pedalear a lo estúpido"- "Mai ya me aburri, no hemos llegado ni a la mitad de la explanada y desde aquí puedo ver a unas cosas bien raras, de montañismo y futbol americano, que me dan miedo"-

-"¿Ya tan rápido te aburriste?"-

-"Si!, por eso no brillo en sociedad ¬¬"- "Además qué onda con sus letreros"-

"_**¿ES FEO Y GORDO? ENTONCES ¡SÓLO SEA FEO!"**_

"_**FUKA DEVIL GYM"**_

"_**EL CUERPO QUE USTED QUIERE AL ALCANCE DE UNA PESA"**_

-"A qué clase de Club Loco te quieres inscribir mujer de Satanás?"-

-"Hay Natsuki no seas exagerada, es solo publicidad"-

-"Publicidad la que veo en la televisión"-"Mejor cómprame unas gomitas del taller ese en el que venden dulces"-

-"Pareces niña chiquita"-

-"Annnnndaaaleeee"-

-"Ya voy, ya voy"-

**Creo que le he agarrado el modo a esta mujer**

"Pero no te tardes y ya que vas de camino checas mas actividades, para que puedas elegir sabiamente"- hehehe

-"Si, si, si, lo que ordene su alteza serenísima Natsuki"-

-"¡Exacto!, es lo que yo ordene"- Hasta que va entendiendo esta mujer

-"Lo que tu digas"-

Aprovechando que mi marca personal se había alejado, decidí dar una vuelta yo solita, debo admitir que muchas de las actividades que ofrece esta institución son muy atractivas, otras tantas muy extravagantes pero por encima de todo son múltiples, tantas que no se sabe cual elegir, cada una de estas actividades busca aprovechar y explotar la habilidad innata de cada miembro canalizando la capacidad única del ser humano para desarrollarla y llevarla a su máximo nivel, tomando en cuenta edad y nivel de desarrollo corporal.

A final de cuentas sabía que si no elegía alguno seria relegada a aquellos equipos que no cuenten con suficiente personal de apoyo (Esclavos) así que mi objetivo era el de encontrar alguna actividad de mi agrado antes de que Mai pudiera encontrarme y así por lo menos separarme de ella por un momento en la escuela, después me las arreglaría para justificar el por qué no le mencione nada pero eso se lo diría sólo hasta asegurarme que ya no hay marcha atrás.

En medio de la multitud y aun peor en medio de la elaboración de mis planes maquiavélicos tropecé con lo que identifique como un Bulto muy suave, sin embargo no me di cuenta de que dicho bulto había caído de rodillas empolvando lo que llevaba puesto... un hermoso Kimono de tonalidades celestes y lilas con exquisitos diseños florales que adornaban moderadamente el atuendo, sin embargo, al darme cuenta de mi torpeza me apresure a ofrecer mi mano en auxilio de aquella afectada por mis descuidos.

Lo primero que sentí en ese instante fue una suave y delgada mano seguida de un intenso mirar que por unos segundos me capturo, puesto que dicha imagen aunada a la impactante sensación del contacto de su piel solo podían ser superadas por la intensidad de sus ojos color granate que adornaban su rostro como dos perfectas joyas que daban un toque encantador al resto de sus facciones..., para fortuna del procesador que tengo por cerebro dicho hechizo se rompió en el momento en que sentí su mano separarse de la mía y lo siguiente que escuche fue una melódica voz susurrar un "Disculpa" seguido de un "Gracias", para después observar la partida de aquella silueta que a contraste de la mañana parecía casi mítica…

-"¿Natsuki?"-

-"¿Mande?"-

-"¿Estás bien?"-

-"Eh?"-

-"¿Que si estás bien?"-

-"Este… si…"-

-"¿Entonces porque parece que te chuparon el cerebro?"-

-"¿Qué no la viste?"-

-"¿A quién?"-

-"A la chica de mirada escarlata con kimono lila y celeste!"-

-"Hay No, que se me hace que ya te insolaste mujer, ya estas teniendo alucinaciones"-

-"¡Pero no es una alucinación!"- ¿O si lo fue?-"Por andar papaloteando me tropecé con ella, la tire, la ayude a levantarse y se fue justo cuando llegaste!"-

-"Si Natsuki, tranquila, mira, en ese lugar hay asistencia médica, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a que te revisen?"-

-"No necesito que me revisen, se lo que vi!"-

-"Ok Natsuki no te alteres, que tal si dejamos de pensar en aquella chica de kimono y me acompañas a ver un club deportivo muy interesante que me encontré en lo que iba por tus gomitas"-

-"Pero, pero, pero…"-

-"Natsuki, las únicas que hemos visto con kimonos hasta el momento son las de ceremonia del Té y arreglos florales y ninguna encaja con la persona que describes, además ya la ayudaste, tu conciencia puede estar tranquila"-

-"Creo que tienes razón Mai…"- Aunque estoy segura de lo que vi, pero ¿Qué importa eso? Sólo era un chica bonita, nada más, no hay necesidad de preocuparme, o si?- "Y ¿Cuál es ese club que encontraste Mai?-

-"Uno que puede que te Guste, además de que estoy segura puede desahogar toda esa mala vibra y mal humor que guardas"-

-"Hay no me digas que nos metiste a un club Budista?"- Dios! Si estás ahí es momento de que vengas en mi rescate!

-"No, Natsuki, ¿Cómo crees?"-

-"¿Al de Yoga?"- Con lo que me entusiasma abrirme de patas y de cabeza!

-"Es algo parecido pero un poquito más rudo"-

-"¿Rudo?"- ¿Cómo que Rudo?- "No me digas que de verdad nos metiste con los gigantones de americano?"-"Porque sí note esa miradita pervertidona que les echaste cuando los vimos a lo lejos"-

-"Hay no Natsuki, jamás nos haría eso"-

**Hay ¡AJA!**

-"Aunque…"-

-"Aunque… ¿Qué?"-

-"¡Si estaban de muy buen ver los muchachones!"-

-"Mendiga pervertida, ya decía yo que era peligroso estar contigo, es momento de que separemos nuestros caminos Mai"-

-"hahaha, No seas dramática Natsuki, solo sígueme"-

-"No, primero dime en que nos metiste"-

-"No es mas emocionante si tu lo vez en persona?"-

-"Si te refieres a que si es mas impactante, me temo decirte que prefiero que me digas aquí y ahora antes de que me salga una ulcera gástrica"-

-"jajaja, Ok, ok… Nos inscribí en Judo!"-

-"Judo?"-

-"Si"- ^-^

-"Y ¿Qué diantres es Judo?-

* * *

"_En la vida sólo existen dos tipos de personas; las que ganan y las que pierden…" "La disciplina es algo con lo que debes forjar tu vida…" y "La única persona en la que podrás confiar es y será siempre en ti misma…" _

Recuerdo que de entre las múltiples frases de mi padre estas eran de sus favoritas… aunque con el paso del tiempo se convirtieron en las reglas de mi vida, en aquellos preceptos que me llevarían al éxito seguro., los errores, las amistades, las relaciones interpersonales y todo aquello que hiciera daño al cuerpo o a la mente no son aceptados, sin embargo… ¿Qué sabe alguien de la vida si no se atreve a vivir lo que uno sólo conoce por habladurías?

Sólo con la experiencia me di cuenta de que muchas de las frases de mi padre eran ciertas pero al mismo tiempo aprendí que siempre existirán las excepciones a la regla y que a pesar de la experiencia uno nunca deja de sorprenderse…

"_El tiempo es el único recurso que no tiene vuelta…"_

Es en esta precisa etapa de mi vida cuando me doy cuenta de que la vida no sirve de nada si se conoce de manera teórica y que tal vez si no hubiera sido por Mai y por más de una persona nunca hubiera conocido los múltiples matices de la vida que en ocasiones pueden ser de los más variados y asombrosos colores, pero también pueden llegar a ser tristes y de sombrías tonalidades…

* * *

**COMENTARIOS:** Este capítulo es inspirado en las recientes olimpiadas que se están llevando a cabo en Londres… Bueno… En realidad no es así, este capítulo ya estaba previsto para que se realizara de esta manera, aunque honestamente tuve nuevamente complicaciones para plasmarlo, además de que gracias a que las clases ya iniciaron (Y ufff, que paliza) es hasta el día de hoy en que puedo actualizar, esto me hace pensar en que moveré de viernes a sábado o a domingo, las actualizaciones, pero en fin.

Ofrezco disculpas para todos aquellos que practiquen algún deporte mencionado a lo largo de este capítulo y se sientan ofendidos (a), puedo asegurar que no lo hago con ese fin y que contrariamente disfruto de poder apreciarlos en competencias.

Nuevamente muchas gracias a las personas que se aventuren a leer esta historia y agradeceré infinitamente los comentarios que me puedan otorgar.

**Muchas gracias a: Amy **(Tu comentario ha sido profundamente halagador, ojala sigas disfrutando de esta historia**) y a Guest **(Puesto que esta historia esta inspirada en hechos reales puede que cualquier parecido con la realidad no sea mera coincidencia)


	5. Judo

**Judo**

* * *

Las personas como la comida no se conocen hasta que los pruebas, pueden tener aspectos afables o simpáticos, atrayentes y excitantes y aun así tener sabores desagradables, pueden poseer aspectos repulsivos y poco visibles pero ser los manjares más codiciados de la mesa, ó simplemente ser lo que se aparenta, pero nada cambia el hecho de que cada uno tiene la decisión de probar o dejar pasar, sin opción a la réplica o al arrepentimiento, conociendo y construyendo nuestro propio juicio hacia lo desconocido… ¿Simpática Analogía? Ya sean Personas o comida el beneficio de la duda se otorga a cualquiera…

* * *

-"¿JU-DO?"-

-"si!"-

-"Y… ¿Qué diantres es JU-DO"-

-"Pues…"-

-"¿¡Pues qué!?"-

-"La verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé! Hahaha"- "Pero desde el día de hoy ¡Somos miembros oficiales del equipo!"-

-"…"- "¡QUE!"- **Pero…** ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando la deje ir sola!? ¿Era tan difícil Sólo traer gomitas?, ¿porque Dios? ¿Por qué? ¡Era entretenerla unos cuantos minutos en lo que escapaba! No era guiarla a que me llevara a un club del cual no sabe ¡Ni lo que es!... Tendré que considerar seriamente dirigir mis pensamientos a alguna otra divinidad (¬_¬)

-"¡¿Y cómo demonios fue que ya nos inscribiste en eso!?"- "NO, no, no, mas fácil ¿Cómo se te ocurrió inscribirnos a eso?"- Hay que ser retrasada para meterse en algo que ¡Ni siquiera conoces!

-"¡Perdón Natsuki es que de verdad se veía divertido!"-

-"¿Divertido?"- ¿Cómo que divertido? Falta que sea un club de payasos! Pero dijo que era Rudo ¿ó no? Acaso… ¿Serán Payasos boxeadores? AHH

-"¡Sí! Divertido…, ¿Por qué no me acompañas y lo ves por ti misma?"-

-"Tengo miedo de lo que resulte si te acompaño"- Es enserio ME DA MIEDO…

-"No tienes nada de que temer Natsuki, además la encargada del Club es muy amistosa"-

-"¿Porque siento que debo desconfiar de tus palabras?"- Mi instinto me está gritando y algo me dice que NO debo ignorarlo de nuevo…

-"No seas Paranoica Natsuki, nada te cuesta ir a conocer tu nuevo club, además…, me dijiste que confiarías en mis sabias decisiones"-

_**¿¡Mi nuevo Club!? Maldigo el segundo en que decidí enviarla por gomitas ¡SÓLA!**_

-"NOOO, ¡no es cierto! Yo dije: "**tráeme gomitas, ****no te tardes y ya que vas de camino checas mas Clubes, para que puedas elegir sabiamente**" JAMAS dije que confiaría en tus "Sabias" decisiones"- ¿Dijo que la encargada era amistosa?, me pregunto a ¿que se referirá? Me lleva esa vocecita que me grita peligro está a punto de quedarse afónica…

-"Bueno es casi lo mismo"-

-"¿Eres una mujer del mal lo sabías?"- Es increíble que se atreva a retorcer mis palabras la muy bribonzuela

-"hahaha bueno siempre me han dicho que soy una maravillosa mujer pero este es un nuevo alago"-

-"Que se acabe el mundo ó que me caiga un rayo antes de que exista algo por lo que tenga que alagarte"-

-"Si, si, si"-

- "Si ya terminaste con tu dramatismo Natsuki ¿Podemos ir a conocer el resto de nuestro nuevo club?"-

-"No tengo otra opción o ¿si? malvada mujer"- "Pero quiero que nunca olvides que esta mala juganda ¡Nunca la olvidareee!- JAMAS, NUNCA, EN LA VIDA, volveré a dejar la mas mínima decisión que me involucre en ¡Sus manos!

-"hahaha, ok, ok, ya entendí pero ya verás que no te arrepentirás Nastuki, ahora si podremos estar en absolutamente todas las actividades ¡JUNTAS!"-

-"Ya me estoy arrepintiendo…"- (T-T)- Creo que esta ha sido la forma más estúpida en la que he terminado uniéndome a un club…

Caminando a lo largo de la explanada pasando la división cultural e ingresando a la división deportiva de alguna manera comencé a ver todo en cámara lenta mientras nos dirigíamos a lo que parecía una especie de campamento al estilo… ¿¡Mongol? Que curiosamente estaba custodiado por… ¿estudiantes en bata?, no, no, no, eran pijamas, bueno cosas parecidas a las ropas de Karate o de Taekwondo en colores blancos y azules (claro esto sólo lo distinguí hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca para apreciar los atuendos) podía observar claramente como la gente de los deportes vecinos nos observaban de manera… curiosa (por no decir que era una mezcla entre la morbosidad y la impresión) que nos gritaban enérgicamente para que nos acercáramos a conocer lo que "ofrecían…", cabe mencionar, que por alguna razón sentí que se dirigían específicamente a mi persona, y no a mi "amiga", francamente no entendía el ¿por qué? puesto que mi acompañante me doblaba fácilmente en… proporciones… aunque posteriormente obtendría las respuestas a estas interrogantes ,pero, siguiendo con el recorrido…

Cuando paramos en el campamento mongol los custodios de dicha casa de campaña nos reverenciaron y de pronto, como si se tratara de una película de acción sin sentido, salió de la nada un… ¿bólido rojo? vestida con lo que parecía una de esas pijamas azules acompañada de una cinta de color blanco con naranja (Extraña mezcla de colores en una cinta que parece de Karate) dando dos giros mortales en el aire gritando:

-"Tokiha Mai, Kuga Natsuki!, ¡**SEAN BIENVENIDAS AL CLUB DE JUDO!** ¡Seré su guía espiritual, apoyo académico, alcohólico, deportivo y puede que amoroso de aquí en adelante!"-

-"…"

-"Mai…".

-"Dime"- ^_^

-"¿Está loca acaba de mencionar nuestros nombres verdad?- Y acaba de decir que se meterá en todo ¿verdad? Y si es así, creo que debo comenzar a contar hasta 10

-"Pues claro Natsuki, ella es la encargada del Club, MIDORI- SENSEI"- "Confiamos en usted Midori-Sensei, guíenos por el camino de la rectitud, la paz y la lujuria digo… la bien aventura"-

Ok…, sólo sentí como la mano de Mai tomaba mi cabeza para hacer una reverencia, puesto que no estaba captando nada ya que me quede contando hasta el 1002 …

-"¡Exacto!, joven pupila, yo les aseguro que este es un club que no las decepcionara, después de todo ¡Somos los mejores de la región!, sin mencionar, que nuestro deporte es ahora de los mas practicados en el mundo AHAHAHA"-

_**Creo que no escuche ni la mitad de lo que dijo esta pelirroja ya que me quede contando hasta el 1020**_

-"¡Me lleva el mendigo averno contigo Mai!, ¿Qué dijimos de los deportes?"- Si es que este era uno de ellos (¬_¬)

-"Que eran para gordos"-

-"¿Y entonces por qué me traes a uno de estos?"- ¿Sera que el haberme retirado de los deportes me habrá puesto hinchadita de la felicidad y ahora esta hija del mal intenta decirme que debo bajar esos kilos de felicidad?

-"¡Pero Midori-sensei dijo que este no era un deporte como los demás!"-

_**¡Ahora resulta que si le digo que luna es de queso ella me lo creerá!**_

-"¡Y, no miento!, este no es un deporte para cualquier persona, acompáñenme y lo averiguaran"-

-"Por favor Nasuki, dale la oportunidad yo sólo quiero una actividad en la que estés feliz y podamos compartir mucho tiempo juntas para vivir nuestra vida académica al Maximo"- (T-T)

¿¡Más Tiempo!? A este ritmo creo que terminare dándome un plomazo en la cabeza ¿Pero qué demonios se ha creído? Aun peor comienzo a detestar esa cara de cachorro a medio morir, que perturba mi corazón de pollo y le permite arrastrarme a estas situaciones…

De esta manera ha logrado convencerme vilmente para que entráramos a esta tienda de campaña guiadas por "Midori-Senséi" dejándonos ver en su interior una especie de plataforma con una especie de tablones verdes en los que se encontraban cuatro jóvenes (los custodios de la entrada) practicando lo que parecía un… baile? Y azotaban bruscamente su humanidad en los tablones, pero lo más perturbador de la situación fue darme cuenta de que en definitiva deje esta elección a la peor persona del mundo, y empeorando aun más las cosas, estaba pensando que cometí un error al no haber aceptado la idea de los arreglos florales…

-"El JUDO es una antigua arte marcial que implica la estabilidad y la armonía entre la mente y el cuerpo…, fue fundada por Jigoro Kano que desprendió esta rama de la disciplina del Jiujitsu…"-

_**Huy ¿Jiujitsu? Eso sí que suena interesante juju**_

-"No obstante a diferencia del Jiujitsu el Judo utiliza la energía del oponente en su contra y no está hecha para herir de manera mortal al implicado (Aunque claro siempre que lo pidan de la manera correcta pudo enseñarles los movimientos prohibidos muajaja) hace muchos años al realizar una confrontación entre ambas disciplinas el Judo resulto ganador puesto que esta utiliza el camino de la sumisión valiéndose de estrangulaciones, palancas y un sin número de inmovilizaciones…"-

_**Estrangulaciones… mmm que curioso joi joi joi**_

-"Para poder llevar a cabo esta actividad se necesita de mucha condición física, fuerza, flexibilidad, arduo entrenamiento y muchas ganas de superación… la palabra Judo significa "Camino de la suavidad"-

-"Ohhhh, ¿No es impresionante Natsuki?"-

-"Se escucha Interesante Mai"- Honestamente, la breve introducción había logrado captar mi atención

-"A continuación mis estudiantes realizaran una demostración para que se den una idea de lo que se practica aquí"-

En ese momento la Sensei llamó a cuatro jóvenes vestidos de manera similar con cintas de colores distintos, alineándolos de forma en que lográramos aprécialos de frente y que con unas breves indicaciones comenzaron una rutina un tanto extraña en la que formaban pareja y realizaban una serie de movimientos colocando ambas manos en su correspondiente compañero, una mano colocada sobre el hombro y la otra tomando la manga del traje a la altura del codo (que si me lo preguntan pareciera como si fueran a realizar algún tipo de baile) de esta manera iniciaron con una serie de repeticiones en la que uno de ellos deslizaba su pierna por detrás del pie del compañero, manteniendo la postura anterior de agarre, haciendo alusión a tirarlo de espaldas, después comenzaron con la misma pose de brazos con la diferencia de que en lugar de colocar la pierna por detrás de la de su compañero daban media vuelta bajando la cadera colocando al compañero a sus espaldas cargándolo como si fueron a tirarlos de cabeza…

Hasta ese preciso momento no había absolutamente nada impresionante en estas rutinas, de hecho algunas parecían bastante ridículas, hasta que Midori-Sensei dio una orden en la que los jóvenes en cuestión tomaron a sus acompañantes realizando las mismas rutinas con la diferencia de que culminaron con los movimientos previamente marcados embarrando la humanidad de las pobres victimas en las tablas verdes, que por cierto pregunte como se llamaban, ya que no parecían realmente tablas, y resulto que el nombre de aquellas cosas era tatamis… Esto definitivamente no me lo esperaba… ¡Eran Changos aventando a otros changos! ¡No aventaban frutas ni siquiera aventaban piedras lo que arrojaban eran los cuerpos de sus compañeros!.. Que si me lo preguntan creo que sentí el dolor del golpe en mi propia persona, al parecer Midori-Sensei notó nuestras caras de impresión y se acerco a susurrarnos que en realidad no dolía tanto como se apreciaba y que de hecho el entrenamiento está diseñado para que estos movimientos ni siquiera lastimen si se saben ejecutar y si se saben recibir.

_**¿De verdad está intentando darme una explicación de la coherencia que tiene caerse? En fin…**_

Después de esta impresionante demostración, Midori-sensei dio otra orden, los jóvenes cambiaron de lugar con los compañeros, colocándolos en primera instancia sentados para mostrarnos una serie de tipos de estrangulaciones, posteriormente en el suelo una especie de lucha (que parecía como esas en que los niños hacen cuando pelean en tierra o en lodo) para así demostrar las formas de inmovilización además de las formas de luxación de hombros, codos, rodillas y todo lo que fuera safable, para culminar con la pequeña presentación en que los estudiantes realizaban una serie de… maromas, con las que dieron por concluida la presentación.

No obstante antes de retirarse formaron una fila frente a la Sensei que prosiguió con dar el típico saludo formal en las artes marciales, inclinándose y tomándolos de la solapa de sus trajes comenzando a tirarlos de diferentes formas a cada uno de ellos haciendo uso de los conocimientos de dicho arte…

-"Esto Jovencitas es Judo y estos son mis últimos estudiantes destacados que han hecho el favor de venir y prestar sus habilidades para esta exhibición a pesar de que se han graduado de la academia y se encuentran con sus estudios Universitarios"-

Por alguna razón, en esos instantes Midori-Sensei se veía imponente, seria y amenazadora, características que no había logrado percibir en el momento en el que salió volando de la tienda para darnos la bienvenida y en ese momento algo en mi interior se movió de manera sospechosa, algo que no lograba identificar, no sabía si era una mezcla entre emoción y euforia o una entre escepticismo y temor, de cualquier forma era algo nuevo para mí, que hasta ese minuto era algo sumamente seductor que me incitaba a querer dominar todo lo que implicaba, puesto que de entre todas las disciplinas que había practicado hasta esos días ninguna había contenido todo lo que está ofrecía, pero como niña chiquita deslumbrada por la novedad no me detuve a razonar lo que este deporte implicaba, pequeños detalles que posteriormente descubriría…

-"¿Últimos estudiantes?, ¿Qué no hay más personas en este club?"-

-"…"-

-"¿Qué quiere decir con: "…"?"-

-"hehehe"-

-"¿Como que: "heheh"?"

-"Sucede que actualmente este club ha dejado de ser ciertamente atrayente a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso ya que muchos se fueron intimidados por lo que implicaba, además de que surgieron muchos otros que.. Vaya, son al parecer más llamativos (¬_¬)"-

_**No los culpo… de verdad parecía un riesgo para la integridad física personal.**_

-"Así que por un tiempo dejamos de tener inscripciones, aunque eso no nos preocupaba puesto que estábamos llenos… pero no me di cuenta del transcurrir de los años y mis estudiantes se fueron graduando así que…"-

-"¿Asi Que…?"-

**-"¡SEAN BIENVENIDAS PRIMERAS ALUMNAS DE LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE JUDOKAS! AHAHAHAH"-**

-"Espero estés contenta Mai, nos metiste a un club sin gente que seguramente será extinto muy pronto y al parecer terminaremos siendo esclavas del club de equitación que nos obligará recoger caca de caballo hasta el fin de nuestros Días en la academia"- -"Y si crees que sudar forma carácter…"-

-"Awww Muchas Gracias Natsuki, sabía que te encantaría la idea, ¡no te arrepentirás!, ya verás que practicando esto, o recogiendo caca de caballo nos divertiremos JUNTAS, ajajajaja"-

_**Maldita sea, creo que desarrollare algún tipo de ulcera, ¡Ni siquiera dejo que terminara de hablar!... JUNTAS, JUNTAS, JUNTAS… Dime Dios, acaso ¿Será que lograre sobrevivir este año?**_

-"No lo olviden, mis jóvenes pupilas, el entrenamiento comienza desde mañana, después de sus clases, y deberán presentarse con ropa cómoda de preferencia ropa deportiva y tenis, aunque esta medida es provisional ya que deberán adquirir sus judoguis lo más pronto posible"-

_**Bla, bla, bla, como sea, creo que me queda la resignación, hehehe, (T-T)**_

-"¡Lo que usted ordene Midori-Sensei, mañana estaremos puntuales!"- "¡Qué emoción! ¿Verdad Natsuki?"-

-"See, claro, Urra"- Ok, yo sé que no sueno muy emocionada pero de verdad siento que esto va muy rápido y terminare arrepintiéndome

-"¡Perfecto! Las vere mañana puntuales, Mai-chan, Nat-chan"- "Y una cosa mas…"-

-"¿Qué?"- Ese tono no me agrado mucho

-"Como nuevas integrantes del equipo es su deber ser solidarias con este y por ello para empezar con su entrenamiento deberán conseguir dos personas más cada una para esta semana o de lo contrario serán castigadas con 1000 sentadillas y 500 lagartijas cada una (jujuju)"-

-"¡Pero usted debe estar demente!, como piensa que vamos a lograr eso si se supone que todo el evento de hoy es para que todos elijan una actividad, ademas no hay necesidad de ello, los que no logren quedar en nada seguro serán integrados a los Club´s como este"- Claro equipos como este sin gente y sin esperanza (T-T), No es que no pueda realizar dichos ejercicios pero ¡esto es un abuso!, Como si quisiera ir de bocera oficial de este club de locas... (¿¡En donde quedaría mi reputación!?)

-"Pero nuestro equipo no puede recibir a cualquiera Nat-chan, sólo podemos aceptar personas que en primer lugar nos hayan elegido y quieran practicar por su propia voluntad esta antigua disciplina y en segundo lugar debemos buscar personas que sean aptas para dicha actividad"-

-"Entonces ¿Debemos buscar personas maravillosas como yo?, Midori-Sensei y algo amargadas ¿Como Natsuki?"-

_**Oh si claro, ahora resulta que soy una amargada sólo por tener un poquito de sentido común (¬¬) y por cierto.. ¿Quién le dio permiso a esta loca que se hace llamar sensei llamarme Nat-Chan? ¿Acaso tengo 5 años o qué? ¿Por qué será que con cada persona que me topo resulta ser una demente y encima creen que pueden llamarme como se les dé la gana?**_

-"Será su primer tarea como alumnas estrella y afortunadas de nuestro Club"-

-"¿Afortunadas?"- ¿Precisamente de qué forma somos afortunadas?

-"Si, puesto que no hay más alumnos se han salvado la noble (y divertida) tradición de la novatada"-

_**Por algún motivo alcance a observar como las caras de los antiguos estudiantes se ensombrecían y en ellos se reflejaba el sentimiento tortuoso de culpa, diversión y trauma…**_

-"En fin… NOS VEMOS MAÑANA MAI-CHAN, NAT-CHAN, que tengan un lindo día"- (^-^)

_**Creo que es lo más sarcástico que he escuchado hoy…**_

De esta forma fuimos sacadas de manera… poco sutil del campamento mongol, (supongo que esperaban más victimas) y fue entonces que comenzamos a caminar en dirección a "ningún lugar" observando el resto de actividades en las que pude haberme unido en lugar de esta feria de locos..., reflexionando lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo, contemplaba la radiante cara de mi compañera que al parecer parecía muy satisfecha por la elección tomada mientras que por mi parte comenzaba a aceptar la resignación de lo que pasaría con mi vida académica a lado de mi "amiga" y que sin importar lo que hiciera el cielo y la tierra no me permitirían cambiar tal hecho… Deprimida decidí tomar mis olvidadas gomitas para poder endulzarme la vida y el paladar un poco ya que me era NECESARIO consolarme, pero fue entonces cuando…

-"¡Natsuki!"-

-"AHH"-

-"¿¡Porque no te fijas por donde caminas pie grande!?"-

-"Lo lamento mucho"- Espera… ¿me dijo pie grande?

-"Estoy segura de que lo lamentas gorilota"-

-"Cálmate princesa, ¿Quien te manda a no prestar atención por donde caminas? y a quienes molestas con esa cara de bruta que tienes"-

-"Calma Natsuki"- (^_^U)

Mai estaba intentando reparar lo irreparable esta enana de aspecto malévolo y algo seductor con ojos felinos acababa de tirar mis deliciosas, preciadas y NECESARIAS gomitas, dejándome con la única que tenía en la mano antes de tropezar con ella, lo increíble del asunto es que de sus facciones lo que más resaltaba era su pelo pelirrojo, ojos verdes y su uniforme escolar que no pertenecía a la academia, sino a un grado menor, anterior a la academia.

_**¡En definitiva las pelirrojas se acaban de convertir en la profecía de mi apocalipsis! Todas son unas locas y conflictivas…**_

-"No me Pidas que me calme Mai, esta enana debe aprender a respetar a sus superiores, además ¿Qué hace aquí?"-"¿No leíste el letrero de: "Exclusivo para estudiantes de la academia"?"-

-"Eso, no te interesa anciana, además fuiste tú la que no se fija por donde pisa, me sorprende que hayas logrado entrar aquí, porque con esa cara de mandril que te cargas seguro fue mera suerte el que te aceptaran"-

_**¡Ella estaba buscando pelea ¿Verdad?!**_

-"¡Tienes mucho valor para hablar enana, cuando se nota que ni siquiera eres de esta escuela!"-

-"Y quien dice que ¿no?, además de estúpida eres ignorante"-

-"¡Pero quien te has creído mocosa descerebrada!"-

Vale, lo admito, perdí el control, estaba discutiendo con una escuincla que no merecía mi tiempo, pero ¡Era el colmo!, ¿Qué ya nadie le enseña respeto y modales a los jóvenes de hoy?, (me lleva, creo que si sueno como una anciana), sin embargo, Mai de manera pertinente y sabia intervino propinándonos a ambas tremendos puñetazos en la cabeza que en lo personal me sorprende que ni la enana ni yo nos hayamos desmayado…

-"¿Pero que carajos te pasa Mai?"-

-"Ya es hora que nos retiremos Natsuki, tenemos que cumplir con los deberes de la academia y del Club"-

-"AJAJAJ, la tetona tiene razón, es mejor que te retires a tu árbol con tu banana"-

"En cuanto a usted señorita, desconozco el motivo por el cual se encuentra en este evento exclusivo para los de nuevo ingreso, pero es mejor que se reincorpore a sus actividades y regrese a su área correspondiente o de lo contrario me veré obligada a reportarla"-

Esta es una nueva cara de Mai que no conocía pero supongo que le ha aprendido algo más a sus animales que caras a medio morir porque con la expresión que tomo y el tono que utilizo hasta a mí me estaba causando temor…

-"Glup"-

-"Glup"-

-"Bah, no vales ni mi tiempo enana"-

Me disponía a seguir pacíficamente mi camino comiendo mi última gomita cuando esa enana despreciable se atrevió a arrebatarme mi deliciosa gomita colocándola en el interior de su asquerosa Boca.

-"¡Mi gomita!"- "¡Mai!"-

_**Ok, ok, ok, puede que eso se haya escuchado muy infantil**_

-"Es sólo una pequeña retribución por haberte tropezado conmigo King Kong"- "Pero si la quieres de vuelta…"-

**La muy asquerosa escupió mi gomita en su mano y me la ofreció vilmente, pero como toda joven madura lo que hice fue…**

-"¿Crees que me importa?, ¡dame!"-

-"¡Hay wakala Natsuki!, ya tenía la baba de esta chica"-

-"Eres una asquerosa, cerebro de mandril"-

_**¡Claro! No iba a dejar que mi última gomita se desperdiciara en los jugos gástricos de una mocosa irrespetuosa, además las comidas en casa y las travesuras de mi hermana están a un nivel mayor que al de esta enana**__**.**_

-"Yo me largo, mi coeficiente intelectual baja con tan sólo mirarte"-

-"¡JA! Cobarde, pero soy benevolente y dejare que te marches por esta ocasión"-

-"Como sea…"-

**Y así como llego así se marcho, confundiéndose entre la multitud sin embargo aun me quedaba la incógnita de cómo se había colado una mocosa a nuestro evento.**

-"Natsuki"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Creo que se le olvido el celular a la chica"-

-"Que mas da Mai, déjalo tirado ahí, así aprenderá a fijarse por dónde camina"-

-"Estaba pensando, Natsuki, que sería perfecto si lograras convencerla de unirse al club"-

-"¿Pero te has vuelto loca Mai?, prefiero hacer mil sentadillas y dos mil lagartijas antes que intentar que se una esa descerebrada a nuestro club, además ella ni si quiera pertenece a Fuka, no podría ingresar aunque quisiera"-

-"Pero Natsuki, ella si es de Fuka, y a juzgar por su uniforme ella está en la escuela Media, aunque no se dé que grado"-

-"O sea ¿Cómo?"-

-"Hay Natsuki, como es que asistes a esta academia y no sabes lo elemental"-" Hasta hace un par de años, Fuka sólo existía como el nivel medio superior anterior a la universidad, sin embargo, esta se expandió hasta fundar un área anterior al nivel medio superior, formando su propia escuela media, para así gestionar la educación desde un nivel más elemental y de esta manera formar especialistas aun más preparados, las condiciones de entrada siguen siendo igualmente rígidas para todos los aspirantes y se rumora que sólo gente con intelecto superior al normal logra entrar a este nivel, se dice que en un futuro muy cercano Fuka abrirá incluso un área aun más elemental para así tener el control de la educación desde que el infante inicie con su trayectoria académica, claro está, que sólo niños con potencial y de esta manera la supremacía de Fuka será indiscutible"-

-"O_O"-

-"No me pongas esa cara, y mejor ponte a repasar la historia completa de Fuka así como lo que se supone debes saber como estudiante de esta academia"-

-"Si Mamá Mai"- Lo admito, estoy avergonzada, a pesar de ser esta la escuela de mis ambiciones, desconocía bastante de ella y para colmo no le había prestado atención a los folletos informativos por estar preocupándome por los dramas. (Es un hecho que desde hoy me pongo a estudiar).

-"De todas formas… yo diría que cuando le devuelvas su celular intentes convencerla de unirse a Judo y hay que darle crédito, ya que soporto una embestida tuya y un puñetazo mío, además de que parecen totalmente compatibles así que creo ¡Es perfecta!"-

_**Lo del golpe lo puedo entender pero ¿Unirse a esta locura?**_

-"¿Te acabas de dañar el cerebro o qué Mai?"- ¿¡Embestida!? Fue ella la que choco contra ¡mí! Y ¡COMPATIBLES!, mi puño en su cara seria compatible.

-"Lo he decidió, Natsuki, ¡Tú te encargaras de que ella se integre al equipo! Además algo me dice que ustedes son más parecidas de lo que crees"- (^-^)

-"Si crees que lo hare estas pero si bien mal"- ¡¿Cómo puede tener una intuición tan equivocada?! ¿Parecidas? ¡Ja!

-"Aquí tienes su móvil"-

-"Como sea Mai, ya no tengo ganas de discutir, creo que por fin se me ha terminado el azúcar"-

-"NOOO a ¿Tí? Eso no puede ser Natsuki, tú tienes reservas interminables de dramatismo"-

-"ajajaj Mendiga Mai"- Creo que se le está pegando mi sentido del humor

-"vayamos a casa… que mañana será otro dia"-

* * *

**Al día Siguiente…**

* * *

Otro día… **NORMAL**, como los anteriores, llegando a la academia para tomar de forma **APACIBLE** y sencilla mis correspondientes asignaturas, encontré, (para sorpresa mía) a Mai con un Chico de aspecto regular, sin nada de chiste que parecía sumamente consternado, así que decidí avanzar silenciosamente a mi pupitre antes de que la demonio cazadora, notara mi presencia y comenzara el circo de ese día, sin embargo, me coloque de manera discreta cerca para escuchar la conversación… (Tal vez podría sacar algo con que molestar a Mai... JUJUJU)

-"Kazu kun…"-

-"¡Hola Mái!"-

-"¿Que hace un chico tan guapo y solitario en mi aula a tan temprana hora de la mañana?"-

-"heheh n_nU"- "Pues Veras…"- "El aniversario de novios con Akane-chan se acerca y no sé que regalarle, pero hay algo más que me tiene preocupado..."-

-"Y… ¿Que podría ser Kazu-kun?"- "Un chico tan atrayente como tú, no debería tener esas preocupaciones…"-

_**Ok… tal vez era mi imaginación pero por primera vez desde que conozco a Mai estaba presenciando una faceta ligona de su personalidad que no había podido notar con anterioridad… Esta mujer comenzaba a asustarme con la forma tan seductora con la que trataba al pobre muchacho que parecía un tanto incomodo con la situación pero por encima de todo parecía aun más preocupado con sus problemas amorosos que intentaba contarle a la doctora corazón…**_

-"Resulta que desde hace como un mes Akane-chan parece distante y todo el tiempo está ocupada, a pesar de que compartimos tiempo en el trabajo, no logramos establecer comunicación y ahora parece que ha estado frecuentando más amistades masculinas…"-

_**¡Andale Pues! Este Chico parece sacado de una telenovela barata**_

-"Tú podrías hacer lo mismo "- "Tal vez si me lo permitieras, yo podría enseñarte nuevas diversiones además de Akane-chan"-

-"¡Pero Mai!, no hay nada más divertido que Akane-chan"-

_**¡No lo puedo Creer! Este chico es un reverendo ¡retrasado! Mai acaba de tirarle el calzón y el sólo puede pensar en la tal ¡Akane-chan!, no me sorprende que lo estén engañando (¬¬)**_

-"Escucha Kazu-Kun… No te preocupes… yo sé la forma en que puedes sentirte mejor… "-

-"¿De veras Mai?"-

-"Claro…"-

De manera Inesperada, Mai se acerco peligrosamente a este chico quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo cuando de pronto…

-"¡KAZU-KUN!"-

-"¡Akane-chan!"-"AHHH"-

_**Ya se armo la gorda… Diantres… me pregunto si debo desaparecer o esperar a que empiecen a golpear a Mai para ir en su rescate…. Mmm…. creo que iré por un jugo Muajajaj**_

-"¿Me puedes Explicar que significa esto?"-

-"No es nada Akane-chan, kazu-kun sólo quería saber cuál era mi talla de brasier"- "Así que decidí mostrárselo"- ^_^

-"Eres, de lo peor Kazu-Kun!"- "¡Ya no quiero Saber nada de ti"!-

_**Y así salió el drama de las siete de la madrugada por el pasillo, la tal Akane-chan salió primero seguida de Kazu-kun que afortunadamente logro tomarla por el brazo para detenerla (Yo que ella le daba una bofetada o de perdida le rompía la nariz de un puñetazo)**_

-"¡Akane-Chan!, no es lo que crees!"-

-"¡¿Entonces que se supone que crea!?"-

-"En ¡MI! Akane-chan, yo no podría ver a ninguna otra mujer que no seas TU, Akane-chan, yo sólo estaba preocupado porque no habíamos podido vernos como antes y parecía que estabas evitándome, por eso decidí consultar a Mai-Chan"-

-"Pero Kazu-Kun…, yo sólo quería tener un poco de espacio…"-"Pero nunca pensé que acudirías a Mai para saciar tus instintos"- T-T

-"¡Que no es lo que piensas! Yo sólo quiero que sepas que eres lo que yo más quiero en la vida y que jamás haría algo para lastimarte…"-

-"kazu-Kun…"-

_**AWW (¬¬)**_

-"Yo sólo quiero permanecer a tu lado por siempre y para siempre no importa lo que suceda, así que por favor, déjame amarte…"-

_**Novio psicópata…**_

-"Aww, Kazu-Kun… yo te amo"-

-"Akane-chan…"- (T-T)

-"Kazu-Kun…"-

_**Y con el mismo monologo y con la misma mirada de borregos continuaron su camino con un arcoíris de empalagosidad que al parecer, por los rumores, se extendió toda la mañana hasta el fin del día…**_

-"Mai… eres medio zorra"-

-"¡Claro que no!"-

-"¡Pero si yo te acabo de ver!"-

-"Lo único que hice fue ayudar a esa parejita"-

-"O_O y… ¿exactamente como hiciste eso?"-

-"Pues muy sencillo, con el simple hecho de que Akane-Chan sintió que le arrebataban algo preciado para ella no pudo resistirlo y fue detrás de su pareja, ahora que vio esto, seguro le prestara mucha más atención y eso es lo que importa!"-

_**Claro, como toda novia psicópata…**_

-"Entonces… ¿No estabas interesada en este chico?"-

-"Pues No, además es medio feo y como que tiene cara de retrasado, además se nota que la ama demasiado, y yo nunca tendría intensiones de perturbar algo así, de esta manera seguro que de ahora en adelante se prestaran mutuamente más atención"- ^-^

_**Pero que persona tan extraña, acaso ¿De verdad le hace feliz ayudar a los demás, sin beneficio alguno?**_

-"Además yo tengo novio"-

O_O

-"¿Qué?"- _**Hay ¡AJA!-**_ "Osease que ¿Eres una tanga fácil? -

-"¡Claro que NOO!"-

-"No no no, mas importante aun… ¿Quién es el valiente descerebrado?- Digo… Alguien tiene que estar muy mal de la cabeza para aguantar a esta mujer más de lo que ¡Yo lo he hecho! O tal vez… ¡Debe estar igual de loco! O_O ¡Oh my God!

-"Hay que graciosa eres "-

-"Es la verdad, además ¿Cómo es que no lo he conocido en todo lo que llevamos aquí?"- ¿Sera que pertenece a otro colegio? Ó ¿Sera alguien como 20 años mayor? o de plano ¿Será alguna especie de alíen?

-"Eso es porque siempre está ocupado y debe atender deberes en la academia"-

-"¿Deberes?"- ¡JA! Seguro es alguien mucho mayor a lo mejor es el director, pero, espera, ¿No tenemos directora en lugar de director? (O_O)

-"Él es parte del consejo de estudiantes y siempre está ocupado"- (T-T)

-"Claro, claro, consejo de estudiantes"-

-"Es el vicepresidente"-

-"WUOW ¿Enserio?"- Ahora creo que el tipo es imaginario

-"Así es"- ^-^

-"¿Enserio tenemos consejo de estudiantes?"-

-"Eres una tonta Natsuki"- (¬¬)

* * *

Hace ya mucho tiempo, bueno, tal vez no hace mucho… Recuerdo que la vida era mucho más sencilla (aunque en realidad no fuera así, pero, era esa mi percepción) no me preocupaba el porvenir, ni mucho menos lo que pasaría en un par de años, el amor como el trabajo parecían tan lejanos de mi, que hasta me parecían irrelevantes, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta de que sólo vivía por vivir sin ambición aparente u objetivo importante no obstante la experiencia me enseño que los problemas, como todas las dificultades, son tan grandes como los queremos ver y sus soluciones son tan prácticas o tan imposibles como estemos dispuestos a buscar, que a pesar de sentir soledad, siempre existe la persona, la idea o la misma voluntad que nos acompañara a donde nuestra convicción quiera llegar.

* * *

_¿Judo? ¿Acaso será el deporte indicado para esta historia? Para todos aquellos lectores que no conozcan dicha disciplina les recomiendo la siempre de dudosa procedencia wikipedia y para la representación grafica del mismo, Imagenes Google y Youtube, verán que es muy entretenido verlo después de haberlo imaginado, pero pasando a otros asuntos… Lamento muchísimo la demora en subir este capítulo, mi intención nunca ha sido la del retraso, de hecho lo último que subí fue ya iniciando clases y al ver que el ritmo no me estaba funcionando, termine por aplazar la elaboración de esté, además de que sufrí de cierta manera al intentar plasmar lo que quería decir, sin embargo, como forma de lamentación, no había día alguno que no pasara sin que pensara en que quería seguir con la historia, así que como mi nuevo empleo es sumamente… como decirlo… apacible, me da mucha libertad para la escritura._

_Nuevamente agradezco, a todos aquellos que se aventuren a leer esta narración por demás debrayante y doblemente agradeceré, comentarios, sugerencias, aportes y criticas (subrayando de nuevo el límite de lo constructivo y lo estúpido) espero seguir haciendo esta historia del interés en general y brindar algo de entretención._

* * *

**Guest:** Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y sólo espero la continúes a pesar de tanto tiempo sin actualizar.

**Amy:** Al contrario no estás siendo inapropiada, me alaga de sobremanera que te guste esta historia, y aunque me gustaría decir que todo es inspirado en mi vida, el hecho es de que no es así, la realidad es que tal vez un 40% de esta historia es real ya que su base está conformada por una compilación de experiencias propias y de las personas cercanas a mí con las que he tenido la fortuna de convivir y conocer su propio punto de vista sobre las vivencias que compartimos en algún momento de nuestra vida, sin embargo nunca se sabe quién puede leer lo que se pública en este sitio y por respeto a estas personas y a su privacidad no me atrevería a escribir una historia en la que probablemente les desagradaría verse reflejados así como expuestos (a pesar de que el anonimato es uno de lo principios en este lugar), no obstante, desde hace ya mucho tiempo que tenía muchas ideas para escribir una historia, con el ánimo de que fuera lo más real posible puesto que considero que son este tipo de historias las que nos llevan a pensar en que de verdad todo es posible, sin desestimar las historias netamente fantasiosas (que de hecho disfruto de sobremanera y puede que sean mis favoritas, sin embargo, eso no cambia el hecho de que son netamente ficticias) no descarto la posibilidad de que en algún momento escriba algo simplemente fantasioso (que de eso está llena mi imaginación), la realidad es que desde un inicio he creado esta narración intentando contar una historia entretenida, divertida y puede que un tanto reflexiva, tomando como base dichas experiencias ( Una especie de inspiración, ya que este es mi primer Fic, aunque honestamente tanto tiempo de leer diferentes historias de escritores sorprendentemente talentosos, con la habilidad de integrar todo lo anterior en historias netamente ficticias o no, es una gran inspiración que me motivo a intentar crear este escrito).

Tu tiempo de vida y el mío son el mismo y estos "pasajes" son reflexiones que desde hace ya mucho vienen haciendo eco en mi pensamiento, de alguna manera quería manifestar todas estas enseñanzas y tal vez pueda decir que es mi propio sello personal y una forma de intentar nunca olvidar esto. (heheh)

Te agradezco mucho el interés y el tiempo invertido tanto en la lectura y comentario, espero seguir haciendo de esta historia algo único y del interés general. Saludos y mis mejores deseos.


	6. Semana de Prueba

**Semana de Prueba**

* * *

_Hace ya mucho, recuerdo que el valor de un compromiso para mí era lo mismo que el valor de una promesa, y el orgullo de cumplir cada una de mis palabras era de los honores más altos para mi persona, sin embargo, con el tiempo entendí que las palabras como las promesas no siempre son ciertas o no siempre se cumplen, que una promesa o un compromiso no siempre se realizan por la voluntad propia sino por la complacencia de otros con el simple hecho de realizar dicho juramento, con tal de ver a la o las personas felices, o tal vez para sentir satisfacción propia, aunque no haya intención de cumplir dichas palabras, no obstante, estos compromisos suelen ser los que más duelen aunque procuran los momentos más breves con la felicidad más grande…_

* * *

Han pasado tres días desde que el Gran Evento Cultural y Deportivo de Fuuka dio por concluido, y como era de esperarse la mayoría de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso hallaron un club de su preferencia al cual integrarse, mientras que los más desgraciados (entre ellos indecisos y ociosos) terminaron rellenando huecos en aquellas actividades en las cuales aún quedaban puestos de esclavos, sin embargo, para desgracia de los desafortunados, la esclavitud no se limitaba a las asociaciones deportivas puesto que las culturales también tienen su lado obscuro…, en fin, eh de mencionar que a pesar de que los colegiales sobrantes, ocuparon puestos libres en varias actividades, no todos los clubes se dispusieron a ofrecer lugares sobrantes, como por ejemplo el club de Judo, que a pesar de que está al borde de la extinción, (sin salvación aparente), Midori-Sensei se niega a aceptar personas que en primer lugar no hayan elegido este manicomio por su propia voluntad (Claro, como si Mai no me hubiera obligado a entrar ¬¬) y en segundo lugar que sus capacidades físicas no sean aptas para practicarlo, curioso, puesto que cualquiera diría que en primer lugar se debería de establecer como factor de aceptación las facultades o deficiencias físicas y no las preferencias comunes, que pensándolo detenidamente esto cobra sentido al considerar que cada estudiante sin alguna actividad fue designado a los lugares disponibles basándose en la información obtenida de los catálogos de perfiles estudiantiles con el objetivo de que cada alumno se integrará a algún club en el cual sus capacidades encajaran a la perfección y que a pesar de no ser actividades de su elección estos se desempeñarían de manera satisfactoria.

Vale la pena señalar que para la conformación de estos catálogos de información se tomaron los resultados de todos los exámenes que el alumnado presento para la admisión en Fuuka puesto que esta es la única institución a nivel nacional (además de la academia militar) que tiene la modalidad de división por exámenes la cual consta de cinco etapas: medico, psicológico, físico, cultural y toxicológico; todas y cada una de estas categorías tiene por los menos tres niveles más, en los cuales la dificultad es aumentada a medida de que se vaya aprobando cada examen, sin embargo, si se llega a reprobar un solo nivel, el concursante ya no podrá seguir adelante siendo eliminado de manera inmediata sin opción a completar la respectiva categoría, el examen toxicológico es el único que se aplica al inicio y al final de cada categoría para comprobar la capacidad real de cada uno de los aspirantes y confirmar que no se recurrió a alguna sustancia que ayude de alguna manera a sobrellevar cada prueba, ya que el examen tiene una duración total de dos semanas y está de alguna manera se ha vuelto sumamente famosa por el nivel de esteres que provoca en los aspirantes, por lo mismo Fuuka Gakuen ofrece este examen anualmente a manera de evento y cada año aspirantes de todos los rincones del país y de casi cualquier estrato social acude a presentarlo sin importar la dificultad.

Estos elementos colocan en entredicho las habilidades y facultades de cada uno de los miembros de la academia Fuuka ya que cada prueba está diseñada para identificar y explotar todas las aptitudes y destrezas potenciales de los candidatos, con el objetivo de revelar su única y verdadera habilidad sobresaliente de entre todas las demás sin dejar a un lado el dominio esencial de las capacidades básicas y el libre albedrio del individuo en la elección de sus preferencias a pesar del dominio de otras destrezas, las deficiencias o las discapacidades no existen, o al menos no en Fuuka.

Todo esto ha posicionado a la Academia Fuuka como una institución de calidad y elite al concentrar en sus haberes estudiantes únicos y talentosos que con el tiempo se han dado a conocer como las grandes figuras de nuestro tiempo, artistas, actores, actrices, jefes de Estado, lideresas, y pensadores que regresan con creces los favores que recibieron en su momento a la institución que los acogió y apoyo incondicionalmente, sin importar su posición económica, ya que se presume son las altas esferas políticas, económica y sociales las que se han convertido en inversionistas y benefactoras de nuestra academia incrementando la grandeza de la misma.

¿Qué cómo se todo esto? Pues…Mai, por fin se canso de mi ignorancia y durante estos últimos tres días entre clase y a la hora de los descansos se ha dedicado a que por lo menos sea consciente de los detalles más sobresalientes de la academia que francamente, muy a mi pesar, como toda psicóloga de dudosa preparación ha logrado sacar de nuevo los traumas que comenzaba a olvidar, como fue el hecho de tener que desprenderme de mis ropas durante el primer nivel del examen físico para comprobar que no había ninguna cicatriz, tatuaje, piercing o daño en mi muy hermoso y escultural cuerpo, o que para el segundo nivel del examen cultural para el dominio musical un idiota tropezó conmigo provocando que cayera sobre los instrumentos de manera monumental, del cual afortunadamente salí bien librada gracias a que el tarado en cuestión confesara su torpeza atribuyéndolo al nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos, sin embargo, esto no me exento de ser el chiste del día… sin dejar a un lado el hecho que para el nivel de los idiomas ya ni mencionarlo por que definitivamente no es de Dios tener tan mala suerte que de la prisa que llevaba por llegar al aula termine chocando con la Teacher de la cual lo único que logre ver de cerca no fueron sus ojos o su sonrisa o su excelente físico sino la apreciación de su parte superior media que sirvió de amortiguador a mi cara, situación que esta por demás decir me avergonzó de sobremanera y que termino siendo un verdadero circo a la hora de la aplicación del examen ya que fui la única que fue sometida a un alcoholímetro además del respectivo examen toxicológico para comprobar mi "buen estado de salud" además de tener que recitar el abecedario en ambos idiomas al derecho y al revés aunado a que fui obligada a hacer gala de una hermosa pose en forma de "4" para comprobar mi equilibrio.

(Juro que eso de los tropiezos es una maldición que me está preocupando, T-T, nunca traen nada bueno).

Regresando con mi instructora en cuestión, aun no llegamos a la organización estructural y burocrática de la academia, además de su régimen interno y la conformación del dichoso consejo estudiantil del cual es parte el presunto novio de Mai (así es, dije: "presunto" porque aun creo que el tipo es imaginario) sinceramente no creo que tardemos mucho en llegar a este punto ya que el programa de enseñanza que ha adoptado Mai para instruirme ha sido de cierta manera a la espartana…

En fin…, en el transcurso de esta semana Mai y yo nos presentamos a entrenar a la hora indicada con la ropa que nos menciono Midori-Sensei , y eh de declarar que tal vez Mai dio un acierto al hacer que nos integráramos a este club ya que a excepción de lo escandalosa que resulto ser la Sensei y de que la primera impresión nunca se olvida, el ejercicio que hemos estado realizado me ha servido para liberar mucha de la energía negativa y estrés que me ha ocasionado la bobalicona de Mai además de aprender muchas otras cosas que tal vez me hubieran servido con anterioridad en las artes marciales que llegue a practicar como es el de tomarle más importancia al fortalecimiento y flexibilidad de absolutamente cada parte del cuerpo sin importar lo insignificante que parezca, como por ejemplo los dedos de los pies y las manos, importantísimos en este deporte, o el calentamiento de todo lo que sea safable como son los hombros, los tobillos, la cadera, las muñecas y el cuello, este último con un afán muy especial, ya que en esta disciplina la fortaleza de los músculos del cuello es fundamental para todo lo que se realice…, honestamente los primeros dos días me fue sorpresivo sentir el dolor típico de los músculos producido por el acido láctico que el ejercicio intenso estimula ya que después de todo se supone tengo la suficiente condición física como para no sentir este dolor sino hasta unas dos o tres semanas más de ejercicio con varias horas de duración, situación que me llevo a pensar en que tal vez de verdad necesitaba volver a la a actividad física, que con franca añoranza eh de decir extrañaba ó que tal vez se estaba reafirmando mi sospecha de que este deporte no era como los demás…

Recordando un poco el plazo otorgado por Midori- Sensei para conseguir nuevos miembros para el club está por terminarse pero en el transcurso de estos tres días Mai ya cubrió su cuota requerida más un extra, que la muy desgraciada no me quiso ceder para por lo menos cubrir una mitad mía, alegando que debía ser mas sociable y cumplir con el primer requerimiento practico del club, yo no puedo creer las habilidades demoniacas de esta mujer puesto que le fue muy sencillo (desde mi punto de vista) el conseguir a los "voluntarios" para dicha actividad ó tal vez estoy sobrevalorando sus capacidades "persuasivas" ya que las personas que consiguió me fueron por demás una extraña combinación entre rarezas, extravagancia y estupidez comenzado por Tate Yuuichi, un joven que podría tacharse de ser algo más que un pervertido, retraído y sin chiste que a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo desde que ingresamos a la academia jamás había notado que se encontraba en la misma clase que nosotras, un chico por demás propenso a ser ignorable, pero que quiso volar alto e intentar conquistar a la chica más escandalosa, estresante, irritante, pegoste que casualmente estaba logrando gran popularidad entre nuestros congéneres al ser destacada por su singular belleza de generosos atributos, condiciones que Mai no desaprovecho y utilizo para llevar a Tate al borde de la locura para unirse a Judo.

Era obvio que el muchacho era un pervertido, por no decir un urgido e ignorante que a diferencia de muchos otros no conocía la verdad de la pareja de Mai ya que como me confesó la mismísima, el hecho de que su "novio" fuera el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil elevaba su estatus a intocable y cualquiera que se atreviese a coquetearle a Mai se las vería con el todo poderoso vicepresidente, que la mera verdad para mí todo era cuento porque sigo creyendo que es imaginario, aunque si todo fuera cierto cobraría sentido el hecho de que cuando estuvimos en la exhibición los piropos y el escándalo del cual fuimos objeto se dirigían específicamente a mi persona más que a la de mi acompañante, en fin, regresando al estúpido en potencia de Tate, este al parecer en su antiguo colegio pertenecía al club de kendo que dejo por un tiempo a causa de una lesión y que al parecer durante la exhibición cultural y deportiva no se dio el valor para inscribirse a algún otro club además del que había practicado con anterioridad quedando a merced de la esclavitud, pero que al ser flechado por Mai dejo inmediatamente la idea de las varitas de Bambú para cambiarlas por una elegante pijama, cuestión que en el fondo me preguntaba si duraría mucho en cuanto se enterara del susodicho novio de Mai.

La segunda persona que Mai consiguió fue una chica llamada Senou Aoi que casualmente resulto ser otra chica de nuestra Aula y que al parecer la única razón aparente por la cual acepto ser parte de los disparates de Mai es el de obtener fortaleza física (motivo suficiente para emocionar a Midori–Sensei) y conocer gente diferente en esta nueva institución, además de señalar el hecho de que se quedo sin actividad durante la exhibición por no encontrar alguna ocupación que la motivara lo suficiente como para animarse a probar cosas distintas ya que dijo que hasta el momento su vida había sido sumamente apacible, sin novedad aparente, que a pesar de manifestar su gozo por la ingesta de Té, o su gusto por el dibujo y la literatura no quería pasar su juventud con actividades de la senectud. (Francamente no puedo creer que cambie la tranquilidad de esas actividades por este deporte de changos)

Y la tercera y última persona que se integro al equipo fue para mi sorpresa una mocosa muy parecida en edad y altura a la enana pelirroja roba gomitas que se tropezó conmigo en el evento pasado, cuestión que Mai me recordó de mala manera al preguntarme si aun tenía su móvil cuestionamiento que realizo para cerciorase de que no lo hubiera tirado a la basura aun (¬¬) cosa que estaba gustosamente dispuesta a hacer si no fuera por la conciencia con instinto fregativo que tiene por nombre Tokiha Mai, pero siguiendo adelante, esta chica respondía al nombre de Mikoto que para ser más precisa su nombre completo es el de Minagi Mikoto que tiene una rarísima fijación por la parte superior media de Mai ya que cada vez que Minagi veía a Mai esta corría a abrasarse de ella cual mono cilindrero, situación que la susodicha justifico como "costumbre" y esta a pesar de ser no uno sino dos grados menor anterior a la academia se conocían desde hace muchos años, agregando el hecho de que para sorpresa mía (o tal vez para la continuación de mi escepticismo) resulto ser hermana del novio imaginario de Mai, o eso decía la muy bribona pero el hecho por el cual fue aceptada por Midori-Sensei fue que a pesar de no pertenecer aun a la academia el entusiasmo y rendimiento mostrado por la joven en las actividades físicas asentadas en su propio informe curricular y de perfil fueron suficientes para admitirla, además de que en la escuela media de Fuuka aun no se establecen los clubes permanentes que integraran este nivel académico en Fuuka ya que al perecer hay escases de verdaderos especialistas en la educación puesto que la exigencia que se tiene para la contratación de docentes es aun más estricta que para la aceptación de alumnos…

Lo que verdaderamente me ha impresionado y dejado hasta cierto punto admirada es la labor de Midori-Sensei al tomarse el tiempo de conocer a fondo a cada uno de los individuos que llegaron, realizando una entrevista y exámenes a cada uno para evaluar el grado de su resistencia física y mental, para finalmente aprobar su integración al equipo; esto lo menciono particularmente ya que considero que para un equipo como el nuestro que parece estar al borde de la extinción, el entusiasmo, responsabilidad y dedicación que la Sensei ha demostrado ha dejado en claro la fidelidad que tiene a sus principios los cuales le establecen el no aceptar a cualquier persona en el equipo a riesgo de perder su empleo o a su organización, por falta de miembros, aunque claro, esto no cambia mi primera impresión acerca de ella. (¬¬)

Al parecer el mínimo requerido para que un Club consiga su permanencia es el de 15 estudiantes que el encargado del equipo deberá presentar en un informe detallado con sus debidos señalamientos y matriculas vigentes cuya comprobación se llevara por medio de un comité técnico encargado de la regulación de clubes deportivos que cabe señalar para beneplácito de la Sensei el Club de Judo goza de una buena posición al poseer el actual campeonato a nivel regional y nacional de donde casualmente campeones mundiales, vigentes, rankeados por la Federación Internacional de Judo tienen sus raíces en la academia Fuuka es por ello que de aquí radica la confianza extrema de Midori-Sensei en que el comité técnico será benevolente y no cerrara el club, sin embargo reglas son reglas, es así que la Sensei decidió imponer la tarea de reclutar dos compañeros más por cada miembro que entre.

Actualmente con los miembros que consiguió Mai somos 6 ya que Midori-Sensei consiguió una última recluta cuyo nombre es Glear Miyu, una chica en extremo reservada sin mucho de que hablar, siempre concisa y directa, de aspecto serio y algo atemorizante pero en definitiva accesible; al parecer se unió al equipo por la ambición de mejorar ese carácter tan cerrado y por la misma falta de interés en otras actividades (¿Sera que a nadie le interesa este Club en principio más que a la rara de Mai?) sin embargo al enterarse de que sería asignada como ayudante de biblioteca decidió que de ninguna manera lograría cambiar quedándose como ratón de biblioteca, así que como último intento (me imagino que uno muy desesperado) pregunto a la Sensei si podía unirse al equipo, cuestión que acepto sin dudar, no sin antes practicarle los exámenes correspondientes de los cuales la sorpresa fue su sorprendente habilidad en la aplicación de llaves y fuerza extrema, cualidades que sin duda harían encajar perfectamente a Miyu dentro del equipo…

Al ver todo el entusiasmo que Mai, la Sensei y el resto del equipo ponían en entrenar y lograr que el Club no cerrara me hizo sentir de cierto modo culpable, ya que en lo personal no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por encontrar nuevos miembros, honestamente a pesar de que mi mente perfectamente racional percibía que me encontraba en medio de puros locos no puedo negar que el entrenamiento es sumamente bueno y divertido puesto que no hay día desde que comenzó en el cual no aprenda cosas nuevas o que me ría por cualquier estupidez, puedo percibir un cambio en mi y lo sé, aun no estoy segura de lo que es, y mientras no esté segura no podre admitirlo y definitivamente mucho menos en frente de Mai (¬¬) tal vez llegue el día en que le agradezca todo esto… tal vez…

* * *

**Día 4. (A dos días de que termine el plazo dado por Midori-Sensei)**

**Dojo Principal de Judo (Después de finalizadas las actividades del día)**

-"Nee, Natsuki…"-

-"¿Que quieres Mai?"-

-"¿Porque estas de mal humor?"-

-"No estoy de mal humor"- Juro que no lo estoy tal vez con algo de sueño pero definitivamente no estoy de mal humor…

-"Entones porque me respondiste con un: ¿Que quieres?"-

-"¿Y cómo quieres que te responda?"- Porque tengo muchas otras ideas de cómo responder preguntas estúpidas con respuestas igualmente estúpidas.

-"A pues tal vez con un: "¿Que se te ofrece mi muy apreciable, querida, magnifica y honorabilísima amiga Mai?"-

-"¿Te has estado drogando de nuevo con el Resistol verdad Mai?"- Por que últimamente la eh visto cargando sospechosamente un enorme bote de esa cosa.

-"¡Claro que no Natsuki!, ya te dije que el Resistol era para Midori-Sensei"-

-"¿¡Entonces es ella la que se droga con Resistol!?" (O_O) - ¡Ja! Lo sabía, debía haber una explicación perfectamente coherente para su comportamiento poco racional. (¬¬)

-"Claro que no Natsuki, ella solo lo quería para unas reparaciones en la madera del Dojo"-

-"Claro, claro" - Pretenderé que le creo (¬¬)

-"Oye Natsuki, ¿De verdad no vas a conseguir a nadie para el equipo?"-

-"Claro que lo hare Mai"-

-"¿¡Enserio!?"-

-"No"-

-"Ahww"-"Pero, Pero"-

_**Lagrimas de cocodrilo inminentes**_

-"No es cierto Mai, si lo hare" - Lo Admito la culpabilidad me corroe. (¬¬)

-"¿De veras?"-

-"De veritas, de veritas"-

-"Pareces ogro de película"-

-"Jajaja ¿Por la frase?"

-"Naa porque pareces cebolla"

-"¿Cebolla?"-

-"Es que TIENES CAPAS, ajajajajaja"-

-"JA-JA-JA Mendiga Mai"-

-"¿Qué?, No es mi culpa que tengas tu centro esponjoso rodeado de capitas medio amargadas"- "¡Apenas ingresamos y ya eres conocida como la princesa de hielo!"-

-"Malditos apodos se nota que no tienen nada mejor que hacer"- Al menos debieron tomarse la molestia de inventar algo con mas imaginación (¬¬)

-"Eso es porque eres demasiado antisocial Nasuki"-

-"Prefiero el termino reservada"- No pienso comenzar a socializar con los estúpidos que están detrás de mis huesitos (T_T)

-"Lo que sea, pero como la buena amiga que soy hare que eso cambie Natsuki"-

-"Nooo, Gracias Mai, seguro que si te encargas terminare siendo la conejita Play Boy del campus"- Nada mas de imaginarlo se me eriza la piel.

-"No seas exagerada Natsuki, aunque debo admitir que tu idea de Conejita no suena nada mal Jujuju, se te verían increíbles unas orejitas de animalito"

-"Tsk…, para mí que eres Zoofilica y nada mas quieres cumplir tus fantasías conmigo"- El estar rodeada de animales no es buena influencia para su mentecita (¬¬)

-"Natsuki Tonta"-

-"ajajaja"-

-"Nee Natsuki, deberías intentar contactar con la chica pelirroja del evento"-

-"No estoy TAN desesperada Mai"- De hecho no tenía la intención de hacer nada

-"Pero no tienes muchos conocidos a los que puedas invitar o ¿sí?"- (T_T)

_**Ouch golpe Bajo **_

-"No importa Mai para eso te tengo a ti, basta con ofrecerte un poquito para que obtenga un par de tontos"- Muajaja pero que plan tan perfecto el mío.

-"Waaa Natsuki sólo me ve como un par de tetas, con lo buena que eh sido"- (T-T)

_**Claro con lo buena que has sido para fregarme, estúpidas lagrimas de cocodrilo**_

-"Ya, ya, ya es broma"-

-"¿De veras?"-

-"Si…"-

-"¿Entonces dirías que me aprecias tanto que incluso me idolatras?"-

-"Ajajajaa ya quisieras"-

-"Ok, ok, yo te entiendo Natsuki, sé que mi amistad es sobrevalorada por ti pero es enserio como vas a conseguir tu dotación de alumnos si se supone ya todos están en alguna actividad y no quieres hacer contacto con la chiquilla esa, al menos devuélvele su celular"-

-"Ya me las arreglare Mai"- No sé cómo pero sé que lo hare (T-T)-"Además ella lo perdió que ella lo encuentre"-

-"¿Acaso no te ha llamado para recuperarlo?"-

-"La verdad no lo sé"-

-"¿Como que no lo sabes?"-

-"Sucedió que el primer día que lo lleve a mi casa después del evento comenzó a sonar, y yo como buena samaritana (además de benevolente porque estaba a punto de dárselo a Duran para que lo masticara un rato ¬¬) lo conteste y una voz masculina al estilo hotline me llamo Juliet…"-

-"ajajajajaja has de tener una voz muy sexy Natsuki"

-"Ah como serás bobalicona Mai"- "Pero lo más raro fue que después de aclarar que no era la tal Juliet el tipo en cuestión colgó…"-

-"¿Y qué tiene de raro eso?"-

-"Lo raro fue que inmediatamente después de que colgó este individuo, entro otra llamada que inmediatamente conteste…"

-"¿Y?"-

-"¡Era otro tipo que me pidió nos viéramos lo antes posible en el lugar de siempre, a la hora de siempre por que estaba** DESEOSO** de verme!"-

-"AJAJAJAJAJAJ"-

_**Maldita Mai yo contándole mis traumas y la tonta que se caga de la risa.**_

-"No le veo lo gracioso Mai, antes di que no tire esa porquería de celular por qué no dejó de sonar en un buen rato y siempre que me desidia a contestar era algún tipo con raros mensajes, el aparato no me dejo dormir hasta las tres de la mañana, así que lo apague y no lo eh vuelto a encender"-

-"Entonces deberías ir a buscarla a la escuela media"-

-"Naa Mai, algo ha de haber sobrado a los alrededores"- Eso espero (¬¬)

-"Ok, te deseo muy buena suerte Natsuki y si no lo logras no importa la intención es lo que cuenta"-

_**Oh si claro, seguramente eso será lo que le diré a Midori-Sensei cuando llegue con las manos vacías al Dojo y ella gustosamente me castigara no sólo con los ejercicios prometidos sino con una bola de golpes mientras me repite "¿La intención es lo que contaba verdad, Natsuki?" **_

-"El que dijo eso seguro no logro nada en la vida Mai..."-

-"Calma, calma, Natsuki, te voy a ayudar llevandote con la máxima fuente de información de nuestra generación para que amplíes tus posibilidades"-

-"Eso suena demasiado bueno para ser cierto Mai"- Además ¿Quien podría ser esa maravillosa persona? Digo no tiene mucho que entramos y ¿Ya es la máxima fuente de información?

-"Ya verás que no te arrepentirás"- (^-^)

_**Oh por favor no puedo ser tan idiota como para no reconocer las señales, esa frase es como el preámbulo al apocalipsis.**_

-"¿En donde eh escuchado esas palabras antes Mai?"- Se que nunca trae nada bueno esa frase y mucho menos el que ella lo diga (¬¬)

-"¡Tu sólo sígueme Natsuki, no pierdes nada con intentarlo, tu situación sólo puede mejorar!"-

_**¡Apostaría mi reino entero por la posibilidad de que todo empeorara en manos de esta loca mujer!**_

-"Ok, Ok Mai, pero más te vale por tu propio bien, que esta vez no me arrepienta de lo que haces o dices, porque juro que si es así, un día de estos despertaras en tu cama con las cabezas de los animalitos de peluche que seguramente has de poseer, ¿Capisci?"-

-"Lo que tu digas Natsuki"- (^_^U)

_**Creo que en verdad debo estar muy mal de la cabeza al hacerle caso a sabiendas de lo que puede pasar en compañía de Mai y sus ideas, tal vez debería abandonar esta cruzada y reconsiderar el hecho de hacer ejercicio hasta morir en lugar de arriesgar mi integridad física y psicológica, buscando a una pseudoinformante, que probablemente sea una de las secuaces de Mai que esté colaborando con ella para hacer de mi vida un chiste, AHHH… **_

De esta manera fuimos en busca de la "informante" con la casi insignificante esperanza de que lograra ayudarme en la búsqueda de reclutas para el equipo de Judo sin embargo cuando vi la dirección en la que nos encaminamos grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que regresábamos a nuestra aula de clases en la cual ingenuamente pensaba se encontraba vacía ya que las clases habían concluido desde hace ya mucho dejando solo las actividades de los respectivos Clubes, no obstante en ella se encontraba una chica de lentes sentada en uno de los pupitres del Aula revisando lo que parecían un cumulo de fotografías que correspondían a lugares de la academia y algunos alumnos.

-"Oh, ¡Mai-San! y la princesa helada"-

-"Ni que fuera paleta y ¿Que no era la princesa de hielo?"- Me acabo de enterar de un apodo y ¿Ya tengo otro? Entonces, ¿Para qué demonios mis padres me dieron un nombre si parece que me conocen con el nombre de un helado?

-"Lo Siento Kuga-San pero tu fama te precede"-

-"¿Fama?"- ¿Cual fama? Según yo no he hecho nada (hasta el momento) que me genere fama

-"Apuesto a que ni siquiera eres consciente de que soy tu compañera de clase y mucho menos sabes cuál es mi nombre o ¿Sí?"-

-"Mai…"-

-"Dime Natsuki"- (^-^)

-"¿Es verdad que es compañera nuestra?"-

-"¿De veras no lo sabías Natsuki?"- O_OU

_**DAAAA ¿Acaso no es obvio que no lo sé, si se lo estoy preguntando? **_

-"Ajajajaja, Ok, ok, Kuga-san me queda claro que no sabes quién soy"-

_**Bien… admito que no conozco ni a la mitad de mis compañeros a excepción de Mai pero… ¡Con una mierda, ¿Que acaso tengo cara de directorio escolar?! ¡Claro que no sé quién eres!**_

-"Y se supone que tu si sabes ¿Quién soy?"-

-"Kuga Natsuki, Primer ingreso, Grupo 1 Salón "A", 16 años, Fecha de Nacimiento: 15 de Agosto, Tipo de Sangre: A, Estatura: 1.60 m, Peso: 47 kg, Medidas: 81/57/83, Resultados de examen, Medico: Clínicamente Sana, sin ningún padecimiento físico, apta para practicar cualquier deporte u actividad sin excepción alguna, Cultural: 286 de 300 (sólo un poco por encima del promedio requerido), destacada en el área Matemática, razonamiento lógico, destreza y agilidad mental avanzada, geometría fractal, mecánica, entre otras relacionadas, toxicológico: Negativo para Alcohol, anfetaminas, doping, y demás exámenes practicados, incluyendo prueba de abstinencia de cualquier sustancia, Psicológico: De carácter conflictivo, Tendencia al aislamiento con signos de neurosis y paranoia; Apreciación, habilidad y dominio requeridos: Musical 95 de 150, Idioma: Inglés 100%, Alemán 45%. Observaciones especiales: Carácter explosivo con suma tolerancia a las situaciones de gran presión"-

-"Aunque claramente esto es sólo un breve resumen de tu expediente ya que aun hay información confidencial a la que no puedo accesar como es el coeficiente intelectual, situación socioeconómica, y otros datos que seguramente serian interesantes en tu caso Kuga-San"-

(O_O) –"¿Cómo conseguiste eso?"- ¿No se supone es confidencial? ¡Ni siquiera yo conocía los resultados a detalle!

-"Wuow Natsuki, no sabía que fueras buena para tantas cosas, aunque se les olvido incluir la cara de cachorrito que pones cuando te preocupa algo, tendencia a que piensas en voz alta, mal humor que tienes por las mañanas y en general el resto del día, además de la poca paciencia que tienes para todas las cosas combinada con una pizca de sarcasmo e ironía…, a lo mejor eso también es confidencial"- ^-^

_**¡Maldita Mai, en lugar de que me ayude! **_

-"Bueno, en lo personal considero que es de gran ayuda conocer a tus compañeros un poco a fondo, nunca se sabe con lo que te puedes topar"-

_**¿Conocer? ¿¡CONOCER!? Si parece que le realizo una radiografía a mi historial, ¿Paranoia? ¿Qué va? Si con paparazis como ella ni se necesita ¬¬**_

-"Pero no te sientas mal Kuga-San, tu club de fans encuentra sumamente encantador ese lado tuyo tan antisocial, desde mi punto de vista no tardas en convertirte en una Ídolo"-

-"¿¡Club de Fans!?"- Creo que esto es demasiado para un solo día, sabía que no era buena idea seguir a la hija de Satanás a conocer a esta hija de la comunicación.

-"Oficialmente se hacen llamar: "La asociación de Fans de la Princesa de hielo" y su lema es: "Por la fortuna de ser ignorados por ella", hasta el momento tu índice de popularidad tiene su mayoría en la población masculina pero tu constante contacto con Mai-San ha inducido una expectativa sobresaliente entre la población femenina"-

-"Me lleva..."- "Ni modo Mai, esta es una señal segura de que debemos separar nuestros caminos"- Sólo me faltaba que después de saber de este club de Hombres solos y desesperados ahora tengo que lidiar con las feromonas de un montón de pubertas! ¡NUNCA!

-"No te preocupes Natsuki, si quieres podemos simular una relación Sempai – kōhai para que no sepan la verdad y tu puedes llamarme Onee-sama y yo con gusto te regalaría un bonito rosario que sellara nuestro lazo eterno de amistad, claro sin nada sospechoso, que cautivaría a todo el campus que al mismo tiempo haría abandonar todas las esperanzas que tengan estos individuos en ti, AWW"-

_**¡VERDAD! ¿Cual verdad? ¿Eso fue un suspiro? ¡O_O!**_

-"Además de loca, tenias que salir Otaku"- Ahora entiendo de dónde saca tanta tontería ¬¬

-"¡AJajaja Muy bien Mai-San, muy bien! Ya que eh sido testigo de la concepción de dicho plan no les molestaría que fuera la bocera oficial o ¿sí? Y si gustan puedo armar una sesión de fotografías con la edición limitada ¡De una revista oficial!"-

-"¡ARGGHH JAMAS!"- Apenas y la conozco y ya quiere sacar dinero de mi trasero ¬¬

-"Aunque Kuga-San… aun sigue siendo un misterio que a excepción de Mai-san eres fría con el resto del mundo, ¿Hay alguna razón en especial?"-

(O/O) –"¡No es verdad!"-

-"Aww soy especial para Natsuki"-

-"¡Si claro!, Una especial molestia"-

-"TT_TT"-

-"Ajajajaja"-

-"Sabes que es Broma Mai…¬¬"- Malditas lagrimitas, de alguna forma debo hacerme inmune a estas cosas.

-"Nee, ¿Entonces dirías que soy única, irremplazable y una adorable Amiga?"

-"No tientes a tu suerte Mai…"-

-"Entonces Mai-San, princesa de hielo, ¿Qué era lo que las traía por aquí?"-

-"Si sabes mi nombre me gustaría que me llamaras por el mismo "informante""-

-"Ok,ok, Nat-San ¿Está bien?"-

_**¡Pues ya que! Parece que todos me llaman como quieren**_

-"¿Y tú eres…?"-

-"Ah, es verdad, mi nombre es Harada Chie, pero puedes llamarme Chie"-

-"Bien…"-

-"¡Ah!, es verdad"-"Chie-Chan, venimos para ver ¿Si podías ayudarnos a reclutar gente para el Club de Judo?"-

-"¿Judo?"-

-"La encargada del Club, Midori-Sensei nos encargo a Natsuki y a mí como primeras integrantes oficiales del equipo que encontráramos dos miembros más por persona para esta semana, y yo ya cubrí dicho requisito, pero Natsuki aun no consigue a nadie"-

-"Mmm, ya veo"-

-"Pero que sorpresa Mai-San, Nat-San con su perfil las imaginaba en otra actividad, ¿Por qué Judo?"-

-"¡¿Algún Problema con nuestra elección?!"- De ninguna Manera dejare que se sepa que termine en este Manicomio por las tonterías de Mai, Además… ¿Para que necesita saber eso?

^-^U –"No Ninguna Nat-San, es sólo que con tu puntuación y habilidades te imaginaba en el club de mecánica Automotriz o en el de armería, quizá en el de estadística y probabilidad"-

-"Las Circunstancias… me llevaron a Judo"- De todos modos no suenan tan interesantes esos Clubes (TT-TT), en especial el de automovilismo…

-"Ajajaja Natsuki termino uniéndose a Judo antes de que llegáramos a esas secciones Chie-Chan"-

_**¿¡Y de quien es la Culpa!? Estúpida Mai**_

-"Oh ya veo, y ¿Tu Mai?"-

-"Te creía en el de tiro con arco, cocina, social, pirotecnia, estudio médico, extranjero o cualquier otro"-

_**AJajajaj Pirotecnia, seguro que su examen dice indicación específica para loca incendiaria, aunque me pregunto por qué enumera tantos y tan distintos mmm, nota mental, pedirle a Chie cuatro ojos el expediente de Mai**_

-"Aun puedes Mover tus influencias Mai-San o será que ya no sales con Kanzaki-Sempai"-

_**Claro, cualquier cosa para sacar información ¿Verdad? Pero ¡espera!, ¿Será que habla del novio imaginario de Mai?**_

(n_nU) – "No es eso Chie-Chan, pero él me ha ayudado bastante por mucho tiempo, y decidí que no lo molestaría mientras vivo mi vida académica, seguro debe estar muy ocupado con sus deberes, además el equipo de Judo fue mi elección y compartirlo con Natsuki también lo fue"-

_**Genial, de alguna manera me hace sentir culpable las palabras de Mai, pero definitivamente no me voy a tragar el cuento del novio, para mi será imaginario hasta el día en que lo vea, seguro sigue siendo plan de esta bobalicona para justificar sus aventurillas ¬¬**_

-"De acuerdo, Mai-San, primero que nada deben saber que el plazo que les otorgo su Sensei, es por una razón…"-

_**¡¿Razón?!, ¡Ja! ¡Como si esa escandalosa necesitara de razones!**_

-"Y es por la asignación de alumnos restantes a los clubes con lugares sobrantes, además de cambio de elección que termina el día de mañana y por lo que se ya no hay estudiantes en existencia, la ultima estudiante que cambio su designación fue Glear Miyu que al parecer termino en su club…"-

-"¡QUEEE!"- Traducción literal: Perdieron su tiempo viniendo a mí, bien hecho Mai…

-"Entonces, que nos recomiendas hacer Chie-Chan"- (T-T)

-"¿Tienen a alguien en Mente?, quizá logremos cambie su elección para antes de mañana, además con los Fans que han generado ustedes dos en los últimos días no creo que haya problema en eso"-

-"No, gracias Chie…"

-"Pero Natsuki…"-

-"No insistas Mai, no me sentiría bien si obligo a alguien a que cambien de elección sólo por cumplir un requisito, a mi no me gustaría que alguien hiciera eso conmigo, prefiero morir haciendo ejercicio antes que quitar el libre albedrio de otra persona…"

-"Sabias Palabras Nat-San…"

-"Gracias por tu tiempo Chie, nos veremos el día de mañana, que tengas una excelente tarde"- "Tu también despídete Mai"-

-"Pero Natsuki…"-

-"Esperen chicas, aun hay otra alternativa…"-

-"Y ¿De qué se trata?"- Si me sale con una tontería que implique fotografías al desnudo para atraer gente, juro que primero la matare y después iré a matar a los peluches de Mai

-"Tal vez si Posas…"-

- "NO"-

-"ajajajaja siento como si hubieras leído mi mente"-

_**¿¡Entonces si era eso!?**_ _**¡Muerte a los Peluches!**_

-"Tal vez logremos conseguir algunas personas de la escuela Media ya que según los rumores por el momento aun no hay suficiente personal docente que cubra todas las actividades extracurriculares de este nivel escolar"-

-"Ahhh, es verdad Chie-chan, hay una chica que Natsuki tiro accidentalmente en la exhibición y olvido su móvil tirado, suponemos que ella puede ser un buen elemento para nuestro equipo, aunque no estamos seguras de que este libre para unírsenos"-

-"Pero Mai, ni de loca quiero a esa enana roba gomitas cerca de mí, ya te dije que no estoy TAN ¡desesperada!"-

-"Pero yo si la quiero, algo me dice que sería perfecta para el equipo"-

-"Si claro, otra perfecta Molestia"- (¬¬)

-"Molestare a esa enana hasta el fin de los tiempo si llega a unírsenos"-

-"Yahooo, ¿Eso es un si Natsuki?"-

-"Es un haz lo que quieras"- De todos modos no puedo evitarlo

-"^-^"-

-"Perfecto Mai-San, ¿Alguna característica o nombre que ayude a la investigación?"-

-"Es una chica peliroja, de ojos verdes, probablemente perteneciente al segundo grado de la Escuela Media de Fuka, y el único nombre probable es el de "Juliet""-

-"¿Juliet?"-

-"Asi es, ¿Tienes alguna idea?"-

-"De momento no puedo adelantar ninguna conjetura Mai-San pero si es la persona que sospecho puede que sea más difícil de lo que creo solucionar su pequeño problema"-

-"Confiamos en ti "-

-"De momento las veré el día de mañana en la hora libre de intermedio en las puertas de la cafetería de la sección media…"

-"¡Genial!"-

-"Que bueno que te animas Natsuki"-

-"Claro ¿Cómo podría desanimarme? si cafetería es igual a ¡comida!"-

-"Hay Natsuki…."- (¬¬)

* * *

_¿La búsqueda hace al hombre ó el hombre hace la búsqueda? Recuerdo que este fue sólo un de los tantos retos que enfrente a lo largo de mi vida y que a pesar de ser tan insignificante a primera vista, lo que obtuve al final de la aventura fue algo tan valioso que sigo conservando hasta estos días y fue el conocimiento de mi propia persona…_

* * *

**Comentarios:** Lamento muchísimo la demora de este nuevo capítulo, se que desde un inicio la meta inicial era la de no demorar en las actualizaciones, sin embargo, el fin de semestre resulto ser más pesado de lo que esperaba, y a pesar de tener libertad en mi empleo la interacción entre compañeros no me permitía concentrar en la escritura sin mencionar que tuve una serie crisis de inspiración, ya que después de tanto tiempo no lograba enfocar hacia donde quería dirigir esta narración así que no lograba hacer un manuscrito decente, sin embargo, ahora que estamos en periodo vacacional eh logrado aclarar un poco mi mente y espero lograr un gran avance.

De antemano agradezco a todos aquellos que por curiosidad, ocio o cualquier motivo entren y lean esta historia amateur. Ante todo agradeceré, comentarios y sugerencias constructivos que ayuden a la mejora de esta historia.

**Pd:** Por favor a todos aquellos que entren como invitados **(Guest)** escriban un pseudónimo ya que al dejar los comentarios finales no sé si me dirijo a una sólo persona o a varias, de antemano gracias y espero sigas disfrutando de estas letras.

**Virshy: **Espero continúes esta historia después de tanto tiempo, te agradezco que inviertas tiempo en su lectura, asi como en la escritura de los comentarios, espero logre seguir capturando tu atención.

**Alessk:** Gracias po los comentarios espero continue siendo esta una historia entretenida.

**Amy-Kun.- **Me da gusto que crearas una cuenta, se facilita de sobremanera el contacto, y como anteriormente te había mencionado, te agradezco mucho los comentarios, espero sigas disfrutando de este escrito.


	7. Conspiración Familiar

**Conspiración… Familiar**

* * *

_En ocasiones el conocimiento personal es de lo más raro en la vida, vamos por el mundo conociendo y siendo conocidos y cuando pensamos conocer a una persona especifica esta nunca esta exenta de brindar nuevas sorpresas, gratas o decepcionantes, sin embargo… en lo personal considero que mas allá de las impresiones desconocidas las más profundas son aquellas que se da uno mismo cuando estamos listos para aceptar lo desconocido de nuestro ser…_

* * *

Me gustaría decir que son raras las ocasiones en las que pienso que mi pequeña y dulce hermanita es adoptada, y no sólo como una vieja broma que se le hace a todos los hermanos menores, sin embargo… el que piense en ello es inevitable ya que siempre al llegar de la academia y encontrarla ensimismada en sus pensamientos acompañada de grandes y gruesos libros todos y cada uno de ellos de diversos temas, hace que me haga siempre la misma pregunta… pero al entrar por el umbral de mi hogar y ser descubierta en medio de mis reflexiones por una mirada juguetona y alegre con un singular brillo que refleja esas perversas intenciones curiosas además de fregativas, (muy similares a cierta pelinaranja que he conocido ¬¬) recuerdo que debo dejar a un lado preguntas tan idiotas y enfocar mi energía y atención a mi hermana que probablemente querrá que juegue con ella o… tal vez sea ella la que juegue conmigo…

-"¡Nee-Chan, Bienvenida!"-

-"Ya llegue Alyssa"-

-"Ya lo note Nee-chan, por eso dije: "Bienvenida", ¿Me pregunto por qué te abras vuelto más tontita de lo normal Nee-chan?"-

-"Te aseguro que no es mi culpa"- Seguro es culpa de la boba de Mai y su mala influencia ¬¬

- "¿Y cómo te fue en la academia?"-

-"Normal"-

-"¿Normal?, ¿De veras puedes resumir un día entero de actividades en un común y corriente además de sin chiste NORMAL?"-

**Admito que no ha sido la mejor manera de responder ante la intelectual de mi hermanita pero que ¡Bah! No me iba a poner a narrarle todo lo que he tenido que pasar y de todo lo que me eh tenido que enterar en manos de Mai y la jodida "informante".**

-"¿Como esta Mai-san?"-

-"Igual de loca"-

-"Que mala eres Nee-chan"-

-"Pero es la verdad"- Es la verdad

-"¿Y cuándo volverá a visitarnos?"-

-"Espero que nunca"-

-"Pero no es justo Nee-chan, yo quiero conocerla"-

**Estoy segura que ella también quiere conocerte, pero ni operada del cerebro dejaría que eso sucediera (¬¬) quien sabe el desastre que pueda ocurrir si unen sus fuerzas. **

-"¿Y tú para que quieres conocerla Alyssa?"-

-"Para darle las gracias por cuidar de mi despistada, atolondrada y poco confiable Nee-chan"-

-"Ah, claro, gracias por la consideración"-

-"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi adorada Nee-chan"-

**Me gustaría que me adorara lo suficiente para dejar de jugar bromas a mi persona siempre que puede.**

-"¿No deberías estar pudriéndose el cerebro con caricaturas y videojuegos en lugar de preguntar cosas tontas?"-

-"Es que no se me hacen interesantes Nee-Chan"-

-"Mmm entonces será mejor que te busquemos alguna otra actividad en la escuela"-

-"Pero ya estoy cansada de los deberes de la escuela"- (TT_TT)

-"¿Entonces que quieres hacer en estos momentos?"-

-"¡Jugar contigo!"-

-"Pareces niña chiquita"-

-"¡Soy una niña! y además chiquita pero ya verás que pronto eso cambiara y creceré tanto que puede te pise por accidente"-

-"ajajaj claro, claro, Algún día"- Creo que no debo olvidar que es con una niña con la que hablo y no con la tonta de Mai

-"¿Y si me llevas a entrenar contigo? Tengo tiempo de sobra"-

-"No"-

-"¿Waa, pero por que Nee-Chan?"-

-"Por que eres rubia"-

-"Pero ¿por que?, ¡Espera! ¿Que fue ese comentario sexista?"-

-"ajajajajaajaja"-

-"Que mala eres Nee-chan, no es mi culpa ser Rubia"-

**Hay Dios, esas lagrimitas me parten el corazón, será mejor que la abrace antes de que comience a llorar de verdad…**

-"No es cierto Alyssa, además tú no tienes la culpa de ser rubia, esa la tiene tu genética"-

-"ajajaja, eres mala Nee-chan"-

-"Solo un poquito, pero debemos encontrar algo que hacer si tanto te aburres"-

-"Por que no te puedo acompañar?"

-"Es peligroso Alyssa, yo aun no logro aprender lo básico pero por lo que he visto no es muy seguro este deporte y no quisiera que te lastimaras, además tú no puedes entrar a la academia, eres muy joven aun"-

-"Entonces si logro entrar a la academia ¿Podre estar contigo siempre y jugar contigo y tus amigas?"-

**¿Me pregunto de donde habrá aprendido a poner esa cara de inocencia y ternura? ¡Es tan manipuladora!**

-"Por supuesto que si Alyssa"- Hehe, pobrecita aun es muy inocente para cuando logre entrar seguro yo ya estaré graduada, ¿Pero quién soy yo estropear sus inocentes ideas?

-"¿Me lo prometes Nee-chan?"-

-"Es una promesa"-

-"¡Yujuuu!, entonces ire a mi habitación a estudiar"-

-"Si, si,"- Supongo que no es malo que siga estudiando a fin de cuentas algún día de verdad lo necesitara -"Espera Alyssa"-

-"¿Qué sucede Nee-chan?"-

-"¿Como supiste que Mai ya ha venido de visita?"-

-"Duran me lo dijo"-

-"Si claro y seguro también te conto sobre el gato malévolo del vecino y sus planes de conquista mundial ¿Verdad?"-

-"No, pero me dijo que deberías dejar de comer tanto porque te estás poniendo gordita"-

-"¿¡Qué!?"- Ahora resulta que alimentarme sanamente con burritos y golosinas es cuestión de obesidad.

-"Hija del mal pero ahora si vas a ver"-

-"¿Y que se supone que voy a ver?, además de tu habilidad para consumir dulces"- (¬¬)

-"¡Mi puño en tu cara escuincla!"-

-"Ajajajajaj, sólo si puedes atraparme gorda"-

**Ok, seguro que no me veo muy madura persiguiendo a mi pequeña hermana por toda la casa ¡Pero es mi responsabilidad hacer que respete a sus mayores, en especial a su toda poderosa hermana!**

-"¡NATSUKI!"-

-"¡Ahhh, Madre!"- Rayos, con las manos en la masa, había olvidado que ya era casi hora de que llegara.

-"¿Pero que se supone que están haciendo las dos?"-

-"Nada Mami, Natsuki-Nee-Chan me estaba enseñando lo rápida que se ha vuelto en su nuevo club"-

**Ese rostro de: "me debes una", no me agrada nada (TT-TT)**

-"¿Ya tienes por fin actividades extracurriculares Natsuki?"-

-"Desde hace algunos días madre"-

-"¿Y porque no había sido informada de ello?"-

-"No estaba segura de permanecer en ese equipo madre"- cof cof circo cof cof

-"¿Y que se supone que estas practicando?"-

-"Este… Judo"-

-"¿Judo?"-

-"Si"-

-"Ya veo"-

**¿Acaso sabe de lo que hablo?**

-"Por favor cuídate mucho y no hagas tonterías ¿De acuerdo?"-

-"Si madre"-

-"Prefiero que practiques deportes a que empieces con tus manías de construcción y destrucción, digo… construcción y desarmado"-

-"¿Te refieres a los automóviles y motocicletas?"-

-"No…, me refiero a las tostadoras, licuadoras y lavadoras que han pasado por tus inquietas manitas Natsuki, sin mencionar la televisión y demás artefactos"-

-"Ahh eso…"-

-"Pero claro también a tu afición por esas maquinas, sería aceptable si lo consideraras como una carrera a futuro pero mientras no sea así está bien que te interesen otras actividades, puede que por fin te ilumines y encuentres tu carrera ideal"-

-"Si madre…" - Bla, Bla, Bla

-"Tal vez ingeniera"-

-"Aja"-

-"Puede que Física o Matemática"-

-"Aja"- Tal vez debería ir a jugar un poco esos videojuegos bélicos que le regale a Alyssa en navidad mmm, si, si, si, puede que me dé tiempo si termino pronto los deberes…

-"O puede que enfermera, secretaria o maestra"-

-"Si, claro, tal vez…"-

-"¡NATSUKI!"-

-"Ahhhh ¿Mande?"-

-"Ahora sé que no me estas prestando atención"- (T_T)

**No lo puedo evitar, los videojuegos se me hicieron más entretenidos que las críticas a mis posibles intereses (¬¬)**

-"Da igual Natsuki, sólo quiero que lo pienses y por el amor de Dios, ya estas mayorcita como para perseguir a tu pequeña hermana por la casa, además no quiero que la molestes ya que pronto presentara el examen para la escuela elemental de Fuuka"-

-"¿Enserio?"- (O_O) –"¿Por qué yo no había sido informada de ello? ¿Además no es muy joven para tanta presión?"- ¿Acaso no lo es? De recordar los exámenes me da dolor de cabeza, Con razón sus ansias de estudio y las preguntas tontas, Inocente… ¡JA! Inocente seré yo, o más bien seré idiota.

-"Es mejor que inicie desde ahora y no sufra de mayor"-

-"Tienes razón"- (¬¬)

-"Además la invitación de la escuela vino por sí sola, al parecer tu hermana ha llamado mucho la atención en los exámenes que se le practicaron para medir su coeficiente intelectual"-

-"Ya veo…"- Bueno supongo que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de lo rara que es Alyssa, y me imagino que es bueno que se hayan dado cuenta los de Fuuka ahora que están en su proyecto de expansión, por lo menos estará rodeada de más gente como ella en lugar de estar sola por su inteligencia…

-"Por ello quiero que también la ayudes en tus tiempos libres"-

-"¿A estudiar?"-

-"No Natsuki, a jugar"-

-"¿¡A JUGAR!?"- Creo que me está pidiendo suicidio o ¿Habrá sido sarcasmo?

-"No dudo que logre entrar a Fuuka Elemental, pero me preocupa que una niña tan pequeña pierda su infancia por las preocupaciones normales de los jóvenes adultos…, siempre velare por el buen futuro de mis dos hijas pero de ninguna manera permitiré que se pierdan los mejores años de su vida, Alyssa es una niña y quiero que por lo menos se divierta como tal…"-

**Awww, pero que bonito, momentos así son cuando valoro el cariño materno, snif snif snif**

-"Hare lo que pueda para que Alyssa siga jugando"- Más de lo que ya lo hace conmigo (¬¬)

-"Gracias…, por cierto, Natsuki, espero invites pronto a esa amiguita tan simpática de la que tanto he escuchado hablar"-

**¿¡Simpática!? Y ahora que esta alucinando esta señora**

-"No sé de lo que hablas madre"- Mejor me hago la loca (¬¬)

-"No te hagas la loca Natsuki, espero pronto nos presentes a todas tus amistades en especial a Mai-San"-

-"¿¡QUEEEEE!?"- ¿Como diantres se ha enterado de mis "amistades"?

-"No seas mal educada y por lo menos demuestra que vienes de una familia con buenas costumbres"-

**¡Claro!, por supuesto, buenas costumbres, tal vez la invite a la hora de los licuados matinales, o a la hora del "juego" con Alyssa, seguro que le gustarían nuestras buenas costumbres, es más, seguro que se las ingeniaría para hacer de esto una nueva entretención. **

-"Pero madre, Mai es… algo hiperactiva"-

-"No me importa Natsuki, debes ser educada y mostrar que vienes de una buena familia, no quisiera que la madre de Mai-chan se preocupara como yo y piense que su hija se junta con vándalas"-

**¿Mai-chan? ¿¡Vándala YO!?**

-"Además tengo entendido que ya ha visitado nuestro hogar, ya no discutas, es una orden que te da tu santísima y todo poderosa madre, alguien tiene que enseñarte buenas costumbres"-

**Siento que vivo un deja vú**

-"Como diga mi dictadora"-

-"Ya… no seas dramática Natsuki, solo quiero conocer a tus nuevas amigas, no puedo dejar a un lado el hecho de que están cuidando de mi muy preciada y hermosa hija, además he notado que desde que te juntas con tu amiguita ya no eres tan cascarrabias"-

-"O_O"- Claro… ahora resulta que soy la malhumorada de la casa, para mí que es genético que no me eche la culpa.

-"No me pongas esa cara Natsuki, no sé qué haría si algo te pasara dentro o fuera de la escuela, por eso debo estar agradecida de que tengas buenas amistades"-

**Aww, pero que bonito…, sé que mi madre se preocupa, pero estoy segura que no hago nada que deba preocuparla (¬¬), y ¿Cómo sabe que Mai es una buena amistad?, ¡JA! Si la conociera… Arghh mendiga Mai, siento que esta es una conspiración en la cual me juega bromas desde su propio hogar. **

-"Prometo que algún día la invitare"-Supongo que no será tan malo, puede que hasta me la pase bien… ¿¡No se a quien engaño!? ¡Se que será malo!, Bueno, bueno, bueno, al menos dije que será "algún día" jujuju haber cuando llega ese día.

-"Esa es mi muchachita ahora se buena y ve con Alyssa y alístense para la cena"-

-"Entendido… mmm, este..."-

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Te quiero Mamá"-

-"Y yo a ti mi Natsuki"- (*^-^*)

-"Solo una cosa Madre"-

-"¿Que pasa hija mía?-

-"¿Quien te dijo que Mai vino a la casa?"- Seguro que fue la bocona de Alyssa (¬¬)

-"Duran me lo dijo"-

-"Ajam…"- Ahora resulta que debo interrogar al perro para que no me delate

**Tal vez yo soy la adoptada después de todo…**

**Día 5, Fin del plazo**

-"Buen día Natsuki"-

**Siento que es la frase más sarcástica de todos los días**

-"Buen día Mai"- Supongo que lo cortés no me quitara lo valiente

-"Y…"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Para cuando es la invitación a tu casa?"-

-"¿¡Que!?"- oh maldición, esto sí que es RARO ¿Como sabe de las órdenes dictadas por la monarca suprema?

-"Saeko-obasama dijo que me invitarías y me darías la fecha exacta"-

-"¿Saeko-Obsasama?"-

-"^_^U"-

**Bien… en este punto creo sentir un corto circuito en mi ordenador mental… **

-"Mai…"-

-"Si… ¿Que pasa Natsuki-Sama"-

**Creo que intuye el peligro…**

-"De casualidad ¿Has estado en contacto con mi madre?"- ¿¡Y como diantres!?

-"Este Natsuki… has notado que el clima está muy agradable el día de hoy"-

**Creo que la mirada de peligro que le he dedicado ha sido suficiente para transmitir el mensaje pero por si acaso…**

-"Me puedes explicar porque repentinamente mi madre me habla de ti y de una invitación y ahora porque tú me preguntas de una fecha inexistente en mi calendario"-

-"Hehehe"-

-"HE-HE-HE"-

-"Hehehe "-

-"¿De qué diantres te ríes Mai?, será mejor que confieses o esta vez cumpliré mi amenaza de los peluches"-

-"NOOOOOOO"-

**Si pudiera montaría una pequeña escenografía en la que ella este vestida de criminal presa y yo de policía en medio de interrogatorio pero ya que no es así tendré que conformarme con el escritorio y mi lámpara de bolsillo.**

-"Ok, ok, confesare"-

-"Habla"-

-"De acuerdo… cuando me diste el numero de tu casa el primer día por la noche llame a tu casa para cerciorarme que ese era el numero"-

-"Claro, como toda obsesiva"-

(¬¬U) –"Yo no diría eso"-

-"Continúa Tokiha"-

-"Cuando llame a tu casa tu mami fue la que contestó y me dijo que ya te encontrabas durmiendo, así que me dispuse a colgar deseando buenas noches a ti y a todos los de tu casa"-

-"AJA…"- No puedo evitar verla como una verdadera criminal

-"Sin embargo Saeko-Obasama, me pregunto cuál era mi nombre y cuál era mi relación contigo"-

-"¿Y qué le dijiste?"-

-"Que mi nombre era Tokiha Mai, y que era compañera tuya de clases y tu nueva AMIGA"-

**¡Por supuesto, ahí está!, la muy rapaz se atrevió a utilizar el término "AMIGA" ¡A dos días de conocernos! con razón el interés de mi madre si yo nunca uso esa rara palabra en casa, Ahhh, ¡joder!**

-"¿Y que paso después prisionera Tokiha?"-

-"Heheh, ¿Prisionera?"-

-"¿¡Que dijo?!"-

-"Dijo que era todo un gusto saber de una de las amigas de su hija y que por favor llamara o los visitara cuando yo quisiera, a lo que yo respondí que ya había ido, solo que tu habías dicho que no se encontraba nadie en casa, sin embargo seria un placer conocer a la honorable madre de mi amiga"-

-"¡JA! Ya decía yo que Duran no era un chismoso, ¡Lamento haber dudado de ti compañero!"-

-"(^_^U) ¿Tu perro?"-

-"¡No importa!, continua"-

-"Pero eso es todo"-

-"¿Todo?"-

-"Bueno me pregunto, cosas sobre mi familia y me pidió de favor que le contara lo más sobresaliente de tu comportamiento en la escuela, esperando no fuera una molestia para mi, además de que me pidió la tratara con mas familiaridad, agregado su nombre con ello"-

-"Con que de ahí viene el Saeko-obasama"- (¬¬) Esa manipuladora señora con que haciendo de las suyas…

-"Este… si, pero descuida Natsuki no dije nada malo, ni eh mencionado tus paranoias o manías de conversación solitaria, o tu club de fans, así como tu antisocial comportamiento"-

**Tonta Mai, ya ni porque la he sorprendido en medio de una de sus fechorías**

"Esa… Señora… (¬¬), creo que ya no puedo confiar nunca más en sus palabras"-

-"Y desde entonces le rindo un pequeño informe que creo ahora será mensual ya que no ha pasado mucho desde que comenzó la escuela"-

**¿INFORMES? ¡Sobre mi cadáver!, ¡Hallare alguna forma de detener esto, antes de que eso vuelva a suceder!**

-"Ya veo… Grrr"-

-"Nasuki pareces perro, no gruñas"-

-"Me siento cansada y apenas va a comenzar el día"-

-"¿Enserio?, mm tal vez debería llevarte a la enfermería"-

**Al menos me hubiera pedido mi opinión sobre pedirle informes a Mai sobre todo esto o ¿no? Aunque seguramente, esa señora no me hubiera hecho caso y me habría dicho:**

**-"Claro Natsuki-Chan, deja tu opinión en el buzón de opiniones, quejas y sugerencias de la familia"-**

**Y seguro yo respondería:**

**-"Por curiosidad madre ¿A donde paran las quejas, opiniones y sugerencias?"-**

**Y ella respondería:**

**- "Muy fácil mi Natsuki, van a parar en la misma carpeta de sugerencias idiotas de la familia como es el carro monstruo que pediste para navidad o el unicornio verde alado de Alyssa, sin mencionar la modelo británica de tu padre con acción de tanga armable…"-**

- "caso cerrado, da Igual Mai, pero en un futuro al menos quiero que me digas lo que haces y no actúes a mis espaldas, hablando con mi madre"-

-"Aww Natsuki, eso quiere decir que ¿Quieres que seamos mejores amigas?-

-"¿Mejores amigas?"-

-"¡Si, acepto!"-

-"¡Y Cuando te propuse algo!"-

-"Ya no te guardare secretos Natsuki, bueno en realidad nunca lo hago ajajajaj, lo de tu mami era cuestión de tiempo además Saeko-obasama me pidió que te cuidara muy bien"-

-"ARHG yaaa, me rindo, te diré el día que vengas a mi casa cuando decida la fecha ¿¡entendido!?"-

-"¿Enserio, Natsuki?"-

-"Sí, pero esto será solo con una condición "-

-"Ok"-

-"Y será que me lleves también a tu casa"

-"¡Claro! Espera… ¿Qué?"-

-"Ya me oíste, después de todo las buenas costumbres exigen que me presente ante tu familia para que no crean que soy una vándala"-

-"¿Vándala?, ¿buenas costumbres?, ¿De qué hablas Natsuki?"-

-"Además no he llamado a tu casa ni una sola vez y prácticamente no se casi nada de tu familia, edemas de su manía de albergue animal, debo cerciorarme de la procedencia de mis amistades"- O eso es lo que entiendo por lo que dijo mi madre.

-"¿Amistades? jujuju"-

-"¿De qué te ríes Mai?"- ¿Y por qué le brillan los ojos?

-"Pareces un novio a punto de presentarse ante la familia de su futura esposa Natsuki, ¡Hasta hablas de buenas costumbres! Ajajajajajajajajajaj"-

-"Hay ya cállate Mai, ¿Es o no un trato?"-

-"Trato Natsuki, aunque te advierto que yo ya estoy comprometida"-

**¿Comprometida?, ya va a empezar con sus imaginaciones**

-"¡Por mi puedes casarte con tus perros o tus peluches si así lo prefieres yo solo quiero saber más de mi amiga!"-

-"¿Amiga?"-

**¿Dije amiga?**

-"AWWWW, Natsuki, pero si claro que por supuesto que sí, eres bienvenida ¡Cuando quieras!"-

-"Como sea"- ¡Siento que mi rostro delata mi vergüenza! Maldición odio sentir caliente la cara…

-Ya verás que será divertido, le avisare inmediatamente a mi madre

**Divertido, Divertido, ¡DIVERTIDO!, a mí que no me engañe…**

-"Si divertido yujuuu"- ¿En qué me metí?, ¿Porque soy tan INTELIGENTE como para meterme solita en problemas? Si no necesito ayuda ni enemigos, ¡Conmigo basta!

-"Dejemos el asunto de lado"-

-"Ok, ya termine de mensajearme con mi madre"-

(T-T) –"ok, ahora quiero concentrarme en Chie, espero logre encontrar a alguien antes de que comiencen las actividades del Club"-

-"Se paciente Natsuki, por lo mientras será mejor que tomemos las clases con normalidad hasta que llegue la hora del almuerzo"-

-"Bien…"- Ya que… no es que pueda hacer algo al respecto

**4 horas, 14 minutos y 53 segundos después…, entrada de la cafetería sección media…**

-"Es momento de la verdad, chicas"-

-"¿De qué hablas Chie?"-

-"He encontrado a su pequeña sospechosa"-

-"¿De verdad Chie-chan?"-

-"Así es (n_n)"-

-"¿¡Y!?"-

-"Resulto ser lo que ya sospechaba"-

-"¿Y que era lo que sospechabas?"-

-"Yuuki Nao mejor conocida en el bajo mundo como "Juliet""-

-"Bueno al menos ahora sabemos que el celular si le pertenece a ella…,¿Bajo mundo?, ¿De qué bajo mundo hablas?"-

-"¡El bajo mundo de las ídolos!"-

-¿Ídolos? Y ¿Por qué diantres es bajo?"- ¿Por qué cada persona que conozco está más loca que la anterior? ¿Por qué Dios? ¿¡Por qué!?

-"¿Trajiste el móvil?"-

-"Si, aquí esta; creo que ahora me da cosa tocar este aparatejo"- Por no decir Miedo (¬¬)

-"Bien, en unos 5 minutos ella debería estar por aquí"-

-"¿De verdad? y ¿Como lo sabes?"-

-"Me las arregle para hacerle llegar un mensaje en el cual le comunicaba que teníamos bajo nuestro poder su celular"-

-"¿Y como estas tan segura que ella vendrá?"- No creo que sea tan idiota como para hacerle caso a un mensajito cualqueira.

-"Jujuju"-

**¿Por qué demonios nadie puede hablar claro? ¿Por que deben reírse primero? Ese "jujuju" nunca me da una buena señal…**

-Bueno creo que pueden ver lo que le he escrito, ya que traje una pequeña copia impresa del texto"-

-"¡Chie-chan eres genial!"-

-"Déjame ver"-

"_Querida Yuuki:_

_Eh de hacer de tu conocimiento que poseemos algo de suma importancia para ti y si quieres volver a recuperarlo será mejor que te presentes en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo sola. Con amor H. CH " _

**Bien… puede que mi cara petrificada refleje lo que pienso pero…**

-¡Parece más una carta de amenaza o de secuestro más que un aviso!"- ¿¡Pero en que está pensando esta mujer!? ¿Acaso en terrorismo?

-"¿Tu crees Nat-san? A mí me pareció pertinente"-

-"Sera idiota si se presenta con semejante amenaza y ¡sola!"-

**Y ante todo pronóstico mío y en contra de todo mi escepticismo vi como una chica de altura mediana pelirroja hacia acto de presencia en la cafetería, mmm, que raro la recordaba mas enana**

-"Pero si eres tu cara de mandril, se puede saber ¿Que estás haciendo por aquí?, será que se dieron cuenta de tu estupidez y ¿Te regresaron unos cuantos grados?"-

**Estoy segura que la pequeña ulcera gástrica gestionada por Mai se había vuelto por fin un problema mayor ya que sentía mi estomago arder y una vena gigante en mi cabeza crecer, sin embargo, tengo que hacer gala de mi autocontrol y paciencia para poder hablarle con dignidad a esta enana de pacotilla pero… ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? ¡Prefiero morir haciendo ejercicio a rogarle a esta sobrevalorada princesa que se una a nuestro equipo!, al diablo los modales…**

-"Cálmate princesa yo solo vine a devolverte tu vibrador de bolsillo, seguro que lo has de extrañar y mas por las noches"-

-"Si serás sucia, seguro que tu frígido cerebro se la pasa fantaseando con eso ¿Verdad?"-

-"Seria mejor que recibir llamadas de tipos **_DESEOSOS_ **de verme ¿No es así?, ¿Sera que tienes algún asuntito pendiente por ahí?"-

- "O_O"-

**¡Bingo!, creo que di en el clavo…**

-"Eso no es asunto tuyo H. CH, y por cierto ¿Que significan esas iniciales? ¿Histérica chismosa? Vaya nombre ridículo creo que va bien contigo"-

-"Cof, cof, cof"-

-"¿Y tu quien eres cuatro ojos?"-

-"Soy la del nombre ridículo, Yuuki-San, es un gusto, y por cierto las iniciales son de Harada Chie y fui yo quien mando la nota"-

-"Me da exactamente lo mismo que un cacahuate, Tú, el mandril y la tetona pueden irse por donde llegaron"-

-"Escucha pedazo de…"-

-"Espera Yuuki-san, hay algo de lo que queremos discutir contigo"-

-"Si no captaron con la primera entonces tendré que repetirlo, no me interesa nada de lo que puedan hablarme"-

-"¿Entonces estará bien que la academia entera sepa sobre tu pequeño problema ninfomaníaco?"-

-"¿QUEE?"-

**Sé que en esos momentos la risa que estaba por salir de mi, era de esas en las que parece mas risa nasal que nada, pero por más que una lo intenta es casi imposible hasta que se estalla en carcajadas…**

-"Ajajajajajjajajajajjaaj"-

-"Por dios Yuuki-chan, ¿Hay cura para eso?"-

-"Ajajajaj Que va Mai, seguro que su cerebro ya se fundió entre tanta hormona que ya ni siquiera es capaz de pensar en la cura ajajajajajajajaj"-

**Bien, creo que ese color rojo en su cara solo puede competir con el tono seguramente artificial de su cabello rojizo, ¡Esto es gloria!**

-"¡Ya basta! Lo que haga, tenga o no tenga no es asunto suyo y si creen que eso es suficiente para chantajearme…"-

-"Me temo que si lo es Yuuki-san"-

-"No veo el por qué a menos que ustedes ancianas de escuela media superior estén celosas de mi infinita belleza y popularidad"-

-"Es verdad que tu popularidad va rápidamente en asenso sin embargo aun te falta mucho para llegar a ser una verdadera ídolo en la academia, aun hay algunas bellezas que te superan y dudo mucho que tu pequeño problema te ayude a trascender si este se llega a saber"-

-"¿Y crees que me interesa?, la belleza no es algo a lo que este aferrada, además mi intelecto seguramente es mucho mayor que al de esa bola de retrasadas"-

-"No dudo que sea así Yuuki-san, pero nosotras solo venimos con intenciones de paz y cordialidad"-

**Ajajajajaj ella viene con esas intenciones yo solo estoy grabando esto en mi memoria de por vida, seria buenísimo molestarla día tras día con su pequeño "problema" eh cambiado de opinión, definitivamente debo hacer que entre al equipo**

-"¿Y que se supone que es lo que quieren?"-

-"Queremos que te unas al equipo de judo de la escuela media superior princesa, ajajaja, aunque tal vez ya debería llamarte reinita, porque seguro ya estas más que estrenada…"

-"Al menos yo estoy segura de tener lívido chango sin gracia, algo que seguramente nunca sentirás en tu frígida vida"-

-"Me da igual, te unes ¿sí o no?"- A estas alturas ya nada de lo que diga me enoja, ajajaja

-"¿Contigo? Ni de loca"-

-"Yo también estaré presente Yuuki-chan"-

-"Y yo"-

-"¿Enserio?"-

-"¿Enserio?"-

-"Pero tú ya estás en el club de periodismo Chie-chan"-

-"Ninguna regla me impide pertenecer a dos clubes al mismo tiempo además será divertido teniendo a tres ídolos potenciales a mi alrededor, a fin de cuentas estoy a cargo de la mayoría de los chismes de la academia"-

**Creo que Buda por fin me hizo el milagrito, soy tan afortunada ya que no tendré que pasar por los impensables castigos de Midori-Sensei ¡JA! Y encima todo lo logre en el ultimo día, oh soy tan buena.**

-"No veo el por qué tenga que unirme a ustedes nada me obliga a rebajar mi intelecto superior en un club para retrasados mentales, en todo caso si pensara unirme a uno me uniría…"-

-"¿Al club del sexo?"- ajajaj no lo puede evitar- "Lamento decirte que no existe"- Aunque coincido en que el club es de retrasados (¬¬)

-"No, estúpido niño con cuerpo de mandril, me uniría al club matemático o a cualquiera que utilizara el cerebro y no los músculos"-

-"El cerebro es un musculo Yuuki-chan"-

-"Y el más importante de todos tetona-San, seguro el tuyo ya se estropeo por falta de uso"-

-"Snif snif (T-T) snif snif"-

**Hay no, lagrimas de cocodrilo inminentes, me lleva, pues ¿¡En donde esta esa Mai golpeadora de la exhibición!? Necesito que venga en lugar de la llorona, ¡YAAA!**

-"Escúchame pedazo de enana…"-

-"Alto Nat-san"-

-"¡Pero!"-

-"Tengo entendido que a pesar de haber sido admitida en la escuela media de Fuuka por tus sorprendentes habilidades analíticas además de deportivas aun no te has inscrito a nada. se puede saber la razón del ¿Porque?"-

-"No es asunto suyo"-

-"Claro, seguro no lo hiciste para tener tiempo para tus ligues ¿Verdad, Reinita, digo, princesa?"-

-"Ya les dije que no es asunto suyo"-

-"De todos modos, siguiendo la tradición y reglas escolares que aplican en su mayoría en la escuela media de no haber elegido nada, serás asignada a una actividad en la que encajes perfectamente y me parece que te han asignado como ayudante religiosa o ¿Me equivoco?"-

**Hay no…, creo que volveré a estallar en carcajadas, ajajajaja, simplemente, no me puedo imaginar a esa olla de feromonas como sacerdotisa, monja o cualquiera que sea la ropa de ayudante religiosa**

-"Encontrare la forma de evadirlo…"-

-"Todas sabemos que no es posible, ya que los designios del colegio no pueden cambiarse por orden de la institución y por ejecución directa del consejo estudiantil"-

-"Maldita sea, si no fuera por esos apretados del consejo…"-

-"¡Hey!, cuidado con el consejo Yuuki-chan"-

-"Calma Mai-san"-

-"¿No crees que sería más provechoso para tu curriculum escolar que cambiaras el designio que te ha tocado en lugar de aceptar lo que te han propuesto?"-

-"Tal vez…"-

-"Por favor piénsalo Yuuki-san, si cambias de opinión estaremos en el dojo principal de judo, ubicado en la zona deportiva de la academia, no pienso revelar tu pequeño "padecimiento", sin embargo, pienso que tus habilidades serian mejor valoradas si te decides a salir del camino que te han trazado… en fin, que tengas un buen día Yuuki-san"-

-"Hasta luego princesa y por favor te lo lavas eh"-

-"Hay Natsuki, eso es muy vulgar, por favor"-

-"Ajajajaj, perdón Mai, no lo pude evitar"-

**A lo lejos vi como dejábamos a una pensativa enana pelirroja sin que por primera vez desde que choque con ella lanzara algún improperio u insulto, solo pensando mientras la campana del término del almuerzo daba lugar a las clases programadas para el resto de la academia**

-"Las vere después, al terminar las clases para preparar mis cosas y presentarme ante su Sensei ¿De a cuerdo Mai-san, Nat-san?"-

-"Si Chie-Chan"-

-"¿Estás segura de lo que harás Chie?"-

-"No podría estar más segura, después de todo la información del campus no es algo que se me dificulte siempre fluye y por alguna razón siempre soy la primera en enterarme, así que no me afectara el que le dedique algo de tiempo a otra actividad (n_n)"-

-"Te lo agradezco"-

-"Si chie chan ¡Te lo agradecemos!, gracias a ti no torturaran, sodomizaran ni harán chistes a Natsuki"-

-"Me lleva contigo Mai, tú y tu imaginación retorcida"-

-"HAaha, no hay de que, en fin chicas, las veré al terminar nuestras clases"-

-"De acuerdo"-

**Pasadas las horas y concluidas las actividades de ese día con una montaña de deberes pendientes para el hogar Mai y yo decidimos enfocarnos en lo que vendría en la siguiente tanda de actividades que sería la mitad de mi castigo por haber conseguido solamente a un nuevo miembro…, pienso que no es tan malo ya que después de todo inicialmente no tenía en mente hacer algo para ayudar a el equipo así que el castigo no puede ser tan malo…**

**Caminando por los pasillos, saliendo a los jardines en dirección del Dojo no puede evitar desahogar algunas interrogantes que hasta pasadas las horas habían surgido en mi cabeza…**

-"Chie…"-

-"¿Que pasa Nat-san?"-

-"¿Cómo es que supiste del pequeño problema de la enana?"-

-"¿Yuuki-san?"-

-"Si"-

-"Leí su expediente"-

-"¿También tienes el suyo?"-

**Demonio…**

-"Solo un pequeño resumen al igual que los suyos, sin embargo este no especifica el pequeño problema"

-"¿Entonces como lo supiste Chie-chan?"-

-"Desde que fue admitida en la escuela Media, Yuuki-san ha logrado llamar la atención de una gran cantidad de alumnos que se han desvivido por ella, sin embargo esta a su vez ha tenido numerosos problemas con la sección disciplinaria del consejo estudiantil por sus acciones "poco conservadoras" que al parecer han expuesto este problema"-

-"¿Pero no es eso en contra de las normas?, ¿No debería estar expulsada si se le ha encontrado en situaciones que van contra la moral?"-

-"A pesar de ser absolutas las reglas de la academia se han realizado muchas excepciones con ella ya que al parecer el coeficiente intelectual de esa niña supera por mucho al promedio normal de la academia, y puedo deducir, que si esta es esa la razón seguramente nuestra benevolente y suprema presidenta estudiantil tiene mucho que ver en esto ya que tiene acceso a toda la información escolar y tiene fe en que se puede dar guía a todo el potencial que seguramente posee Yuuki-san"-

-"¿Pero si es esa la razón por que no la designan a otra cosa que no sea de ayudante religiosa?-"

-"Eso es algo que a mí tampoco me queda claro, aunque debo recordarte Nat-san que no todos los clubes ofrecen lugares disponibles para aquellos que no decidieron a tiempo"-

-"Pero si tan benevolente es la presidenta seguramente habría podido lograr que la colocaran en algún sitio más adecuado"-

-"Estoy segura Nat-San que para nuestra adorada presidenta eso no habría sido problema, mas por el hecho de su encanto y habilidad persuasiva que por las influencias, pero las reglas siguen siendo reglas y la mismísima directora no podría cambiar tal hecho, además el expediente de Yuuki-San, aparecía con muchos señalamientos en la parte psicológica, algunos sumamente confidenciales de los cuales no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que puedan ser, así que supongo el ser ayudante religioso tenga más que ver con ese aspecto que con el resto de sus habilidades de por si destacadas."-

-"Vaya… ahora comprendo el por qué la tentaste a unirse a nuestro club con la escusa del Curriculum"-

**Traducción literal: El peor es nada, T-T, sigue siendo la última opción, estoy segura que si Midori-Sensei se entera de todo esto, aparte de matarme seguro le niega la entrada a la enana.**

-"Así es Nat-san, estoy segura que eso será un gran incentivo"-

-"Vaya Chie-chan, eres más inteligente de lo que me esperaba"-

-"Hehe, gracias Mai-san, aunque aun estoy a la espera de lograr mi objetivo de lanzarlas como las próximas ídolos del campus"-

-"No Chie-chan, dudo que eso sea posible y mas con el carácter de Natsuki, seguro que cuando algún fanático o fanática se le acerque pondrá en peligro su vida"-

-"JA-JA-JA muy graciosa Mai, pero tampoco estoy interesada en dicho puesto"-

-"Es una verdadera lástima Nat-san, Mai-san, estoy segura que ambas lograrían superar la popularidad de nuestra queridísima presidenta"-

-"¿De la presidenta?"-

-"¿Tu lo crees Chie-Chan? Jujuju"

**Ahí está de nuevo ese "jujuju", que no me dice nada bueno**

-"No me cabe ni la menor duda Mai-San"-

-"Hagámoslo Natsuk ¡Seamos las próximas ídolos!"-

-"Ni loca"-

-"¿¡QUE!?"-

-"No"-

-"Hay por favor"-

-"Me niego"-

-"Andaleee"-

-"Ni toda el azúcar del mundo me harían cambiar de opinión Tetona-san"-

-"Hay como serás babosa Natsuki, hasta las manías de esa chica se te están pegando"-

-"Ajajajajajaja, con ustedes todo es diversión, pero no creo que tengas que preocuparte Mai-san, seguramente Kanzaki-Sempai solo tiene ojos para ti a pesar de que la escuela entera se muera por la presidenta"-

-"Quien sabe si así sea…"- (¬¬)

-"Mmmm Estoy segura que ese nombre ya lo he escuchado"-

-"Deberías recordarlo Nat-san, puesto que es el vicepresidente estudiantil y el novio de Mai-san"-

-"¡EHHH! ¿Entonces si existe?"-

-"Ajajajajajajajaja"-

-"Hay Natsuki, no me digas que sigues con la idea de que es imaginario"-

-"Y seguiré en lo mismo hasta que tenga el placer de conocer a tan maravilloso ser humano"- ¡Deber ser toda una deidad por tener las agallas de estar con Mai!

**Además quien sabe…, puede que Chie este de su lado y como toda buena cómplice este conspirando en mi contra para hacerme creer que esta hija de Satanás tiene una relación normal con un tipo "normal" que convenientemente es nuestro vicepresidente ¡JA! No me engañaran… **

-"Tal vez algún día lo veas merodear por los pasillos Nat-san, por lo regular el se hace mas presente como imagen de nuestra poderosa presidenta, aunque últimamente se les ha visto seguido a los dos"-

-"¿Y eso a que se debe?"- Y Si es eso es verdad entonces ¿Por qué yo aun no lo he visto? Y ¿Por que de repente Mai solo pone cara de acomplejada estreñida? Sera que le molesta algo…

-"Supongo que la imagen perfecta de ambos es suficiente para imponer autoridad, quiza…"-

-"¿Quizá?"-

-"Ajaja bueno y la bellaza exuberante que los acompaña hace que se vuelvan de las parejas mas populares del campus aunque está confirmado que la querida presidenta no está interesada en nadie en particular"-

-"Ohh yaaa"- No entiendo a lo que se refiere pero supongo que es bueno para Mai

-"Puede que un día lo averigües…, quien sabe, a lo mejor terminas siendo una fan mas de alguno de los dos, aunque yo apuesto a que antes de que tu te conviertas en fanática de alguno de ellos tu te convertirás en alguien que admiren"-

-"Claro, claro lo que tu digas"-

-"Es un presentimiento jujuju, además estoy segura que no tardas en llamar la atención de la máxima estrella de Fuuka"-

**Hay no, espero no sean más idiotas con las hormonas al 100**

-"Pues que se prepare porque ignorare a quien sea que se me acerque"- Y si es necesario puede que hasta haga uso de las cosas que estoy aprendiendo en Judo ¡Muajaja!

-"No creo que la presidenta pueda ser ignorable Natsuki"-

-"No importa Mai, en estos momento no me interesa eso"- Y de todos modos si tan importante es no creo que se fije en los mortales (¬¬)

-"Esa si sería una buena apuesta Mai-San que te parece si invertimos algo de capital en ello"-

-"ajajaja Seria perfecto Chie-chan"-

-"¡Ya dejen de conspirar ustedes dos!"-

-"¡Lo que usted diga Líder!"-

-"Mai-San, Nat-San, parece que alguien nos espera…"-

* * *

_¿Alguien recuerda esos dramas de adolecentes en los cuales las facetas emocionales son de las más comunes? Personalmente no recuerdo haber pasado por ninguna de ellas aunque estoy segura esto es mentira, sin embargo, ahora que recuerdo lo vivido, una de las muchas cosas que me vienen a la mente es cuan ciegos podemos estar al ver a quienes nos rodean y sentirnos solos cuando no es de esta manera, encerrándonos en mundos por demás irreales, sin darnos cuenta de nuestra propia fuerza admitiendo nuestras propias debilidades en conjunto y que por más que juremos no necesitar de otros en momentos se hace necesario el abraso, o las palabras de aliento, no obstante de lo que me di cuenta posteriormente no es de la soledad que alguien puede vivir rodeada de gente amada o sin tener a lado a alguien, sino de la soledad que los seres amados pueden vivir sin que nos demos cuenta o simplemente por el hecho voluntario de ignorar a aquellos que nos necesitan…_

* * *

_**Comentarios: Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se aventuren a leer este historia amateur, siento que tarde en subir este capitulo y en esta ocasión no por falta de inspiración, sino por falta de motivación, el siguiente espero no sea tan tardado, a pesar de que ya he iniciado con actividades laborales, sin embargo, agradezco todos los Reviews esa si es una gran motivación para escribir, Amy-Kun, Guest (Sigo insistiendo con un seudónimo por favor) **__**Virshy, **__**Aleesk, y demás, espero seguir haciendo esta historia del interés general.**_

**Hasta pronto**


	8. Resolución de Problemas

**Resolución**** de Problemas**

* * *

_¿Amor a primera vista? Siempre me pregunte como se sentiría experimentar tal cosa, aunque recordando un poco no puedo negar que en más de una ocasión, más de una persona me cautivo de tan solo verla, y quizá contra todo lo que yo recuerde en algún momento experimente dicha emoción, sin embargo… ¿A esto se le puede llamar amor a primera vista?_

_ En realidad no recuerdo el número exacto de veces en las que leí innumerables poesías que declaraban, alababan y clamaban amores inocentes, eternos, algunos fugaces, banales, otros tantos intensos o pasionales, algunos amores decepcionantes o mortales… pero con cada uno de estos escritos mi curiosidad e impaciencia era motivada por conocer, experimentar y vivir todas y cada una de esas emociones, relatadas en cada poesía o novela que consumía… más tarde por medio del estudio racional entendí que la cosa que ansiaba conocer llamada "amor" era definida por especialistas con bata blanca, en lugar de poetas con plumas e ideas románticas, explicada como la sensación que experimentamos del resultado de un sinfín de químicos segregados por nuestro propio cerebro que victimas de tales reacciones, experimentamos la llamada atracción y sentimentalismo de todo tipo, teniendo el "amor" su origen en primera instancia por la vista, seguida por aromas, deseos e ideas, para tener un trágico desenlace con la fijación de un tiempo determinado de vida… algo así como unos años con unos cuantos meses y unos pocos días… intervalo en el cual nace, perdura y muere "el verdadero amor", remplazado por una rutina placentera de satisfacción conformista hallada en la costumbre, que brinda la definición final y científica de "amor eterno", sin embargo… _

_Tal vez lo que sentí en aquel entonces no fue amor a primera vista, ni siquiera fue atracción a primera vista, que con tanto empeño deseaba experimentar con la esperanza de conocer lo que los poetas me enseñaron antes de que los científicos me adoctrinaran en lo lógico, más bien… diría que mas alla de "sólo conocer" aquello de lo que hablaban lo poetas, antes de percatarme u aceptarlo, llegue a experimentarlo con cada fibra de mi ser, y no precisamente en un contacto inmediato, relacionado más con el hecho de convertirse en una larga tortuosa, excitante y seductora travesía que no iniciaba con un flechazo mágico que unía mi destino con el de otra persona pero que inicio un ritual en el cual desperté y entregue todas y cada una de mis emociones, sin resentimiento o culpa alguna… por el sencillo placer de explorar lo desconocido y dejarme llevar por el apasionante torbellino de sensaciones y sorpresas que descubrí con la simple interacción casual sin intención aparente de la que reconocí como aquella que deseaba complacer sin ninguna duda, de modo que por vez primera cobraba sentido la extraña combinación de lo lógico con lo romántico, desplegada en una perfecta sincronización que me negué a reconocer en su momento pero que no impidió su trascendencia… No era conocer, experimentar o sentir, era por primera vez vivir… lo que implicaba comprender todo a la vez en lugar de hacer una cosa a la vez…_

* * *

**Dojo Principal de Judo**

-"Así que la princesa ha decidido unírsenos después de todo"-

-"Y no creas que lo hago por ti cara de mandril, simplemente eh decidido que esto es conveniente para mi"-

-"¿No será que desconfías de que guardemos tu secreto?"-

-"Para tu información chango sin gracia, yo no soy ni seré ninfómana, y el hecho de que yo si tenga lívido además de ser extremadamente inteligente y bella no me hace adicta al sexo"-

-"Como tu digas, después de todo lo seas o no, es algo que no es de mi interés"-

-"O_O"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Nada, es solo que pensé que me atacarías, y no es que me importe pero…"

-"Pero nada, si estás aquí es por qué quieres superarte"- ¡Ja! Creo que me acabo de morder la lengua, lo dice alguien que termino aquí por indecisa… T-T

-"Me da gusto que hayas decidió venir Yuuki-Chan"-

-"Lo mismo digo Yuuki-san, el día de hoy yo también me integrare al equipo así que ambas podemos presentarnos"-

-"Si así lo prefieres cuatro ojos"-

-"Oye princesa cálmate, que a final de cuentas seré yo quien las presente"-

-"No creo que puedas con una tarea tan difícil con tu vocabulario limitado"-

-"Pues yo y mi vocabulario limitado están a punto de presentarte con la loca mayor de este club cirquero así que es mejor que te prepares…"-

-"Cof cof cof"-

-"¡AHHH Midori-sensei!"-

-"¿Así que somos un club cirquero?"-

**Me lleva el diantre, Porque demonios nadie me dice nada para no abrir la boca innecesariamente…**

-"Pues…"- Es gran parte de la verdad (¬¬)

-"Nada de Pues… creo que es hora de que aprendas a deberle respeto a nuestro equipo "JUJUJU"-

**Maldición… creo que nunca será un buen presagio ese "Jujuju" ¡Pero que bocota la mía!**

-"Pero antes de que vayas al infierno me gustaría saber si estas dos señoritas son tu aportación a nuestro equipo, porque de lo contrario…"-

**Me lleva el averno y el demonio en el, esa cara con esa sonrisa sombría me están dando escalofríos**

-"Es eso totalmente cierto Sensei, es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Harada Chie, estudiante de primer año de Fuuka Medio Superior, compañera de clases de Tokiha-san y Kuga-San, Natsuki me ha hablado maravillas de usted y de este Club, de tal manera que no he podido resistirme a integrarme a ustedes a pesar de que ya estoy en el club de periodismo, espero no haya problema con ello"-

**Para sorpresa y salvación mía creo que logre ver como la cara macabra de Midori-sensei, desaparecía para formar una mueca de complacencia y benevolencia ante mi humilde persona (UFFF) debo recordar darle las gracias a Chie después del entrenamiento…**

-"¡Ya veo! Ajajaja y yo que pensaba darle el entrenamiento especial a Natsuki todo por su osadía, pero me da mucho gusto que extiendas tus horizontes Harada-san, eres bienvenida a mi club, siempre y cuando pases las pruebas correspondientes, y haga revisión a tu expediente, aunque de momento ya has pasado la primera prueba de actitud, por favor siéntete libre de preguntarme lo que desees"-

-"Gracias Sensei"-

-"¿Y usted es?..."-

-"Yuuki Nao, estudiante de Fuuka Media, es un placer"-

**¿Oh por dios quien es ella y que le paso a la princesa esquizofrénica?**

-"Bienvenida Yuuki-san, hay un miembro en nuestro equipo que es de tu grado, espero te integres al equipo aunque me gustaría conocer tu motivación"-

**Huy esto va a estar bueno… hasta yo quiero conocer su motivación**

-"Estare encantada de conocer al resto del equipo y lo que me motivo principalmente a entrar es la firme creencia de la superación personal así como la ambición de superar mis límites físicos ya que considero mis limites intelectuales no son tantos como los físicos del cual soy firme creyente de la armonía entre ambos, así que Kuga-sempai, me ofreció amablemente el comprobar mi teoría en su Club"-

**¿KUGA-SEMPAI? Estoy segura que mi cara de petrificación es la misma que tienen Mai y Chie… ¡Pero no puedo creer el Nivel histriónico que posee esta niña! ¿¡Cómo es posible!?**

-"Veo que mi discípula se ha convertido en una excelente portavoz de nuestra disciplina, me enorgulleces Natsuki-chan"- (^-^)

**¡HAY AJA!**

-"Solo por esto, dejare pasar tu grosería del día de hoy sin embargo…"

-"¿Qué?"- Ese tono me asusta…

-"En la siguiente no seré tan benevolente"-

-"Enterado.."-

-"¡Perfecto! Bueno creo que aun no me presento… mi nombre es Sugiura Midori, octavo dan en Jujitsu, y soy la responsable del equipo de Judo, pronto descubrirán que esta disciplina no se compara a ninguna otra que haya en la academia y que para su práctica necesitaran de disciplina y dedicación que sin temor a equivocarme estos factores las llevaran a la superación física y mental... de ahora en adelante seré su guía en todo momento y siempre que lo necesiten"

**Yo no recuerdo que nos haya recibido igual (¬¬) en verdad todas las pelirrojas son multifacéticas **

-"De momento diríjanse a los vestuarios y cambien de ropa a una mas cómoda y deportiva con la cual espero Natsuki-chan no haya olvidado mencionar"-

**Ouch, creo que olvide ese pequeño detalle…**

-"Entendido Midori-Sensei, ¿Está bien si utilizo el uniforme de educación Física?"-

**Uff gracias por no delatarme Chie- sama T-T**

-"Por el dia de hoy está bien pero de preferencia sería mejor que trajeras algo mas resistente hasta que adquieras tu Judogi"

-"ok"-

-"Sensei yo no traigo nada de eso, ya que aun no poseo el uniforme completo de la academia"-

**Diantres... ya se me hacia raro que no la viera con nada en las manos mas que su portafomio de clases **

-"No hay problema Nao-chan, tenemos algunos judogis antiguos que puedes usar hasta que adquieras el tuyo"-

-"Gracias"-

-"Bien ahora vayan a prepararse, que la clase iniciara en 10 minutos, quisiera presentarlas y dar la bienvenida oficial al nuevo Club de Judo!"-

-"¡Ok!"-

**10 Minutos después…**

-"Muy buenas Tardes queridos alumnos, antes de que iniciemos el ritual de saludo típico del Dojo, quería presentarles a Yuuki-Nao chan y Harada Chie chan que a partir de hoy se integraran como las ultimas miembros de nuestro equipo… en este dia quiero hacerles de su conocimiento que terminan los registros y solicitudes de cambio de Clubes por lo que al parecer nos quedaremos cortos en cuanto a los requerimientos de un Club normal, sin embargo no hace mucho iniciamos de la misma forma…, desde un principio fuimos pocos pero siempre los mejores, muchos de los logros que ha tenido el Club de Judo a lo largo de su historia han sido en tiempos de crisis y dificultades es por ello que a partir de este dia quiero que se hagan a la idea de que ustedes no sólo acaban de ingresar a un Club o a un equipo, están pasando a ser parte de una familia con una tradición de la cual deberán honrar y respetar sobre todas las cosas, aquí las diferencias y rencores no hallaran más salida que competencias y enfrentamientos pacíficos dentro del Tatami, pero todas y cada una de esas rencillas deberán resolverse de una u otra forma, sin excepción alguna, desde ahora y hasta que falten a las reglas o decidan renunciar esta será su casa, y nosotros seremos hermanos, es por ello que no duden en acudir a mi o entre ustedes para cualquier cosa, sean dudas académicas o emocionales, la confianza, lealtad y sobre todo el apoyo incondicional, serán máximas a seguir y a cambio yo le prometo que la gloria será suya… Nunca olviden esto: "El dolor es temporal… pero la gloria es eterna"-

**Ante tal discurso no puedo más que pensar en que esto es de lo más significativo que eh escuchado desde que pase a ser parte de esta locura, y no puedo evitar pensar en que tal vez este no fue un error… a pesar de todo **

-"¡Bien!, ahora para que fraternicen mas y terminen de conocerse iniciaremos con 50 vueltas alrededor del Tatami!"-

...

* * *

_**Lo he pensado más de una vez, en más de un momento, y sin embargo no llego a nada diferente… Me eh clasificado como una persona egoísta, hipócrita, manipuladora, posesiva, puede que por momentos cruel con matices cínicos, ambiciosa, inteligente, determinada, con metas claras, bien definidas y con la capacidad de lograr lo que me proponga y conseguir lo que quiera cuando lo desee, puedo sentirlo, quizá todo lo anterior esté perfectamente camuflajeado en un ser humano, de belleza exuberante, sensible, atenta y puede que hasta inocente, sin embargo sé que no es así, que soy totalmente opuesta a lo que reflejo, soy consciente que no soy el típico cliché de la pureza y la poca inteligencia que la belleza resta en las mujeres, a pesar de dar tal imagen… y lo que me preocupa de todo este asunto, no es el hecho de tener múltiples cualidades y aptitudes o el hecho de ser carente de emociones tales como la compasión, la culpa o la piedad, más bien lo que provoca ruido en mi interior es la certeza de estar orgullosa de ser todo esto y aun mas, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento…**_

* * *

-"Shizuru-san, Haruka-san, al parecer… Yuuki Nao-san ha solicitado su cambio en la designación de actividades académicas"-

-"¡QUE!, ¿Cómo se atreve? ESA PERVERTIDA BUSCA PLEITOS EN SERIE…"-

-"No creo que sea una Pervertida busca pleitos en serie Suzushiro-san, pienso que sólo quiere llamar la atención"-

-"Y yo pienso que eres demasiado indulgente como para ser la Omnipotente Presidenta estudiantil"-

-"Un buen líder siempre tiene paciencia con sus adeptos"-

-"¿¡Y solo por eso le permitirás hacer lo que le plazca!? Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo con respecto a su situación"-

-"No puedo arrebatar el libre albedrio de los estudiantes Suzushiro-San y tú lo sabes"-

-"Pero no es cuestión de Albedrio, Fujino, si no fuera por tu infinita y tonta indulgencia esa chica ya no estaría entre nuestras filas"-

-"Bien sabes que ella nos puede ser de utilidad en el próximo Really"-

-"Suponiendo que así sea, dudo mucho que una pequeña rebelde como ella se someta a nuestras ordenes, ¡Tú misma leíste sus antecedentes y observaciones acotadas en los resultados del examen!, y no podemos dejar a un lado su pequeño escándalo del cual nos hemos visto obligados a mitigar todas las consecuencias, todo por tus malditos caprichos"-

-"Puedes llamar a mis "caprichos" como desees pero es precisamente por los resultados de sus exámenes que eh decidido conservarla, además tu también lo has verificado, y estoy segura que ella puede llegar a ser una pieza potencial, dentro de nuestros planes, además el club que ha solicitado no es peligroso para su formación académica ni para nosotros, puede que hasta mejore su actitud"-

-"No lo vale Fujino…, tanto riesgo no es conveniente para la autoridad del consejo y a decir verdad dudo mucho que ella logre desahogar sus necesidades en ese club, además habíamos decidido en conjunto como consejo estudiantil que la mejor forma de tenerla controlada y vigilada seria como ayudante religiosa y ella no replico en absoluto, siempre tuvo la oportunidad de elegir lo que ella quisiera y no lo hizo, no veo el por qué de su cambio repentino, esa chica es peligrosa incluso para ella misma y para los que la rodean, puede que su intelecto este por encima de muchas cosas, pero su problema de actitud la hacen descartable desde el principio"-

-"Y sin embargo ella fue aceptada en la academia a pesar de los numerosos problemas, deberías dar merito a eso"-

-"Pues la academia y sus exámenes deben tener una grave falla que obviamente esa chiquilla descubrió, porque de lo contrario dudo mucho que la aceptaran"- (¬¬)

-"Creo que la subestimas demasiado Suzushiro-San y eso sólo quiere decir que me estas subestimando a mí y a mis decisiones…, espero que estés consciente de lo que dices ya que hare que seas responsable de todas y cada una de tus palabras…"-

-"Tal vez estoy segura de correr el riesgo"- (¬¬U)

-"O tal vez estas tentando de manera peligrosa a tu suerte Suzushiro-San" (n_n)

-"De cualquier forma Fujino, estoy totalmente en contra de que Yuuki se escape de nuestro control…"-

-"Personalmente considero que la decisión que ha tomado no es del todo errada y dudo mucho que escape de nuestro control"-

-"Por lo menos todo los presentes ¿Podemos saber la razón de tu declaración?"-

-"Deberías revisar el perfil del Club al que ha solicitado inscribirse para que por lo menos entiendas mis declaraciones"- Por si no fuera más que obvio…

-"Por supuesto que lo he hecho y han sido 2 veces"-

-"¿Y no has notado nada importante?"-

-"Nada que este fuera de lo normal"-

-"Me decepcionas Suzushiro-San, te creí con más poder de deducción"- Bueno… en realidad esto no es totalmente cierto…

-"No sé a lo que te refieres"-

**¿Porque creí que sabrías a lo que me refiero? (¬¬)**

-"Curiosamente este club que parece haberse mantenido en el promedio normal de la rama de los clubes deportivos de artes marciales de la academia sin embargo ha estado reuniendo a unos cuantos miembros destacados en este nuevo ciclo escolar"-

-"Nada fuera de lo común"-

-"Por si solo y en general no es de gran importancia puesto que su situación al parecer ha estado a la deriva por falta de solicitantes, pero ¿Te has molestado en revisar los perfiles académicos de cada uno de los estudiantes que ha comenzado a reunir el equipo de Judo?"-

-"Sin duda alguna, pero ninguno de ellos con logros destacados"-

-"Pero con un gran potencial remarcado en cada uno de sus expedientes"-

-"¡No puedes basar toda una conjetura en posibilidades!"-

-"¡Al contrario!, creo firmemente en que podemos explotar cada una de sus habilidades, ¿¡Acaso no es ese el objetivo fundamental y razón de existencia del Fuuka Gakuen!?"-

-"Chicas, chicas, no creo que sea necesaria una discusión tan acalorada, por una estudiante de Escuela media"-

-"¡Al contrario señor adicto al Té!, esto es una cuestión de disciplina y no permitiré que la paz de la academia se rompa"-

-"¿Mas de lo que se rompió desde el primer día, Suzushiro-San?"- Al menos me hubiera gustado conocer a las lindas señoritas que por poco dejan fuera de combate a Suzushiro…

-"Eso fue un pequeño tropiezo que no volverá a suceder"-

-"Considero que fue más que un tropiezo, y aun más para que lograran escapar de la ejecutora disciplinaria"-

-"He de encontrarlas nuevamente y ¡Recibirán mi furia multiplicada por mil!"-

-"Siempre exagerando Suzushiro-San, de cualquier manera eh tomado mi decisión, el equipo de Judo no representa ninguna amenaza al encontrarse de momento integrado en su mayoría por señoritas, destacando la impresionante trayectoria en educación de la Sensei Sugiura Midori que estoy segura acatara el reglamento académico así como atenderá todas nuestras peticiones, así que ella deberá ser informada inmediatamente sobre el caso particular de Yuuki Nao así como se le será proporcionado su expediente completo"-

-"¡Esto es una afrenta Fujino!, pero sé que el tiempo me dará la razón"-

-"Tal vez antes de que el tiempo te dé la razón, Suzushiro-san, tu estarás dándome las gracias de rodillas por haber logrado la supremacía ante los integrantes del colegio militar"- Algo que sin duda te recordare en cuanto tenga oportunidad Fu fu fu

-"Mas te vale que no te equivoques Fujino, de lo contrario bien sabes que tú misma posición se vería afectada"-

-"No es algo que me quite el sueño Suzushiro-san"-

-"Que así sea Fujino, y si me disculpan, ya que al parecer no puedo imponer mi propia voluntad en cuanto a este asunto, me retiro a ocuparme de mis deberes disciplinarios"-

-"Espero en esta ocasión no se te escape ninguno"- (n_n)

-"Puedes apostarlo Bubuzuke…, vamos Yukino"-

-"Si, Haruka-Chan"-

…

-"De tal manera que has logrado salirte nuevamente con la tuya Shizuru-San"-

-"¿Y cuando ha sido lo contrario Reito-san?"-

-"Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo se iba a tardar Yuuki-san en cambiar de opinión"-

-"En ese caso, al parecer eh ganado la apuesta"-

-"Hehe, creo que nunca lograre ganarte Shizuru-san"-

-"Por algo soy la presidenta y tu el Vicepresidente Reito-san Fu Fu Fu"-

-"Siento que sabes algo que el resto de nosotros ignoramos…"-

-"Puede que una cosa o dos…"

-"¿Por qué Yuuki-san había aceptado en un principio la designación del consejo en lugar de negarse? ya que es claro que no conocemos la razón de su repentino cambio al menos me gustaría enterarme de los motivos…"-

-"Ella no tenia alternativa alguna mucho menos con su necesidad de supervivencia y no la tendrá mientras yo así lo decida, después de todo nadie le pidió que se enamorara desde el principio y menos de un idiota mal agradecido que se intereso mas por salvar su pellejo y resguardar su futuro que por lo que le pasara a su "amada""-

-"¿A qué te refieres Shizuru-San?"-

-"Me refiero al motivo por el cual el caso de Yuuki Nao-San es tan particular y la decisión inicial de asignarla como ayudante religiosa que de principio no tiene nada que ver con su coeficiente intelectual o su mala actitud, más bien tiene que ver con el hecho de la fama que sola se ha generado"-

-"Algo ya me habías comentado, y yo ya había leído el informe completo, sin embargo aun no conozco los detalles precisos"-

-"Ara… pensé habértelos relatado ya Reito-san"-

-"Estoy seguro que solo me dijiste lo que necesitaba saber ¿No es así Shizuru-san?"-

-"Siempre tan perceptivo Kanzaki-Dono"-

-"Pero nunca tan astuto como usted Fujino-Sama"-

-"Fufufu, lo sé"-

-"Creo que tampoco llegare a tener su modestia"-

-"Tal vez algún día aprendas una o dos cosas"-

-"Puede ser… pero entonces ¿Cuál ha sido el origen de la mala fama de Yuuki-San?"-

-"Yuuki se ha labrado por su propia mano la fama de promiscua y lujuriosa todo por acceder a todos los deseos de la única persona que creyó la amaba en el mundo, pero cuando fue descubierta en situaciones poco decorosas en el momento en que fue aceptada en Fuuka puso en riesgo su estancia y la de su amante, situación que la puso a mi merced, ya que al interrogarlos por separado el chico en cuestión negó tener relación alguna, alegando que ella era la incitadora que lo provoco no siendo este la única "victima" sino que esto ya había sucedido con mas compañeros de clase"-

-"Pero que bajeza"-

-"Era bastante obvio que este chico quería mantener su estancia en Fuuka y no la perdería por nada ni nadie y por otro lado Yuuki acepto toda la situación poniendo como excusa que ellos eran en realidad una pareja que juraba incluso tener planes de boda"-

-"O_O"-

-"Por supuesto esto era una reverenda tontería para la edad que tienen, sin embargo ella no abandonaba ninguna oportunidad para salvar a ambos, cuestión que Suzuhiro-san me informo a detalle"-

-"¿Y que fue lo que paso entonces?"-

-"Tome la decisión de enjuiciarlos a la vez, situación que a mi parecer ayudo a Yuuki a pesar del dolor que seguramente experimento ya que el novio no tuvo ni siquiera la consideración de cambiar su testimonio inicial, siendo el primero en hablar y exponer la situación a su manera"-

-"Pobre Yuuki"-

-"De cierta modo…, sin embargo no entras en intimidad con alguien sólo porque te acosen ¿o si Reito-san?, debe estar involucrada la voluntad propia, de manera que las proclamaciones de pobre victima que se atribuyo el muchacho sencillamente no tenían fundamento"-

(¬¬) –"Quien sabe, puede ocurrir"-

-"Ara, Ara, puede que así sea…, ¿Será que hablas por experiencia propia?"-

-"Sin comentarios Shizuru-San… por favor continua"

-"Derivado de esto y después de leer a detalle el expediente de ambos supuse que lo más prudente seria colocarlos en diferentes grupos para observar un poco mas su comportamiento después de dichos acontecimientos"-

-"Te encanta jugar con la gente Shizuru-san"- (n_nU)

-"Puede que solo un poco…"- (^-^)

-"¿Y qué obtuviste?"-

-"Como lo había previsto Yuuki simplemente se quedo sola, supongo que en estado de Shock por el desamor vivido, sin embargo a raíz del escándalo el ex-novio comenzó a difundir una serie de rumores ofensivos contra Yuuki (A mi parecer muchos muy vulgares y de mal gusto) que lograron situar a Yuuki como una promiscua y objeto fácil de conseguir, como consecuencia esto ha generado que la población femenina se aleje de Yuuki y a su vez el acoso por parte de la población masculina vaya en aumento"-

-"Con esa actitud dudo mucho que ese muchacho logre destacar en la academia a pesar de haberse salvado"-

-"Eso es algo de lo que ya me eh encargado Reito-San"-

(O_O)-"¿Y de qué forma lo has hecho Shizuru-San?, conociéndote no puede ser nada bueno"-

-"Creo que mi posición de presidenta se debe a mas de una razón y en cuanto leí el expediente del joven me di cuenta de que no era una promesa por la cual valdría la pena invertir tiempo y esfuerzo, al contrario de Yuuki, ya que todos los resultados que arrojaron los exámenes de este chico no daban indicios de potencial… más que nada era un milagro que lograra ser admitido al tener puntajes por demás bajos en muchas aéreas del conocimiento teórico y práctico y en las pocas destacadas se mantuvo en la línea mínima de aprobación, así que consulte con la directora, que avalo la situación completa en la cual finalmente desidio que la expulsión fuera inmediata"-

-"¿¡Cómo es que todo esto se llevo a cabo en tan pocos días y yo ni enterado!?-

-"Si no mal recuerdo estabas ocupado con cierta dama Reito-san"- (^-^)

-"Nada que no fuera posible postergar"- (¬/¬U)

-"De todos modos no es algo que se deba hacer de conocimiento público Reito-san, además de que tome todas las medidas necesarias para enterrar el asunto en el anonimato, no debes olvidar que la acción eficiente, eficaz y oportuna del consejo debe ser de la manera más ágil posible"-

-"Es cierto… aunque ahora me doy cuenta de por qué soy Vicepresidente hehe"-

-"¿Apenas Reito-San? Fufufu"-

-"Es algo inevitable…"-

-"Es una lástima que los rumores dejados por el joven no se desvanecieran y la pobre de Yuuki apenas iniciando clases comenzó a ser fuertemente acosada, situación que sin ser intencional a futuro me obligaría a expulsar a muchos de los nuevos elementos que podrían ser potenciales para la academia…, es por ello que a pesar de tomar medidas disciplinarias por medio de Suzushiro -san en contra de los acosadores decidí colocar a Yuuki en un grupo que fueran en su mayoría mujeres, aunque lamentablemente sus profesores me indican que no ha logrado encajar en dicho ambiente, aunque, afortunadamente su desempeño académico es sumamente espectacular, en fin… el resto de la decisión de ayudante religiosa ya la conoces, así que no creo sea necesario explicarlo de nuevo"-

-"¿Para mantenerla vigilada y protegida?"-

-"Esa es mi primicia original, aunque para Suzushiro-san es sólo una medida de represión y disciplina"-

-"Hehe supongo que no podría verlo de otra manera"-

-"A Yuuki se le dio la opción de elegir el club de su preferencia, sin embargo encontró que en cada uno de ellos había por lo menos un acosador dispuesto a hacerle la vida imposible, y por lo que me han reportado ha sido fuertemente molestada en su hogar y teléfono particular"-

-"¿Es entonces que la gran Shizuru-sama dispuso de mas soluciones?"-

-"Por supuesto… ya que los problemas de acoso se estaban incrementando y por como lo hacían entrever a manera de ser ella la protagonista y provocadora de cada uno de estos problemas, sería un hecho sumamente probable que la sección disciplinaria y la misma directora pronto tomarían la decisión de expulsarla, así que como ultima opción obviamente para ella le ofrecí estabilidad, protección y seguridad en la academia a cabio de que se sometiera a todas y cada una de mis órdenes, así como a cada una de mis decisiones"-

-"Eres cruelmente inteligente, además de astuta Shizuru-San"-

-"No existe tal cosa Reito-San…, a final de cuentas siempre se hará lo que yo quiera sea cual sea la situación por que así lo he decidido yo, ya que no hay absolutamente nada que no pueda conseguir (^-^), además algo que ayudo a que aceptara de la forma más fácil y pacifica fue la situación financiera de Yuuki que no es para nada favorable, así que el haber ingresado a la academia es por demás lo mejor que le haya ocurrido en la vida, y encima tiene la oportunidad de explotar el intelecto con el que nació, obviando el hecho de ser útil para nuestros propósitos"-

-"¿Y cómo lograra hacer eso si se mantiene en un club deportivo? Debo decir que es mejor que estar de monja pero aun así no le veo lo benéfico a menos de que fuera un club gramatical, científico, matemático, lógico, o de cualquier otra índole"-

-"Esto es solo temporal Reito-san, la mantendré en control estricto hasta que pasen la mayoría de los rumores, además analizando el club que ha solicitado no es para nada peligroso, puede que cambie su actitud a favor nuestro y lo mejor de todo es que ha sido su propia elección, cuestión que no hace más que reafirmar la ilusión que le he impuesto de "libre albedrio", además no planeo que esto sea para siempre ya que solo será hasta que pasen la mayoría de los rumores que ambos sabemos se olvidaran con el siguiente gran chisme que se dé en el campus de manera que en el siguiente ciclo escolar ella podrá elegir con un poco mas de libertad si quedarse en donde ha preferido o cambiar de elección, claro esto solo si su decisión me parece conveniente… después de todo aun le queda mucho por delante y debo hacer hincapié que ha sido un gran logro entrar a la escuela media, ya que entre más jóvenes mejores resultados y mas inauditos son sus logros"-

-"Ciertamente…"-

-"Por lo demás no tienes por qué preocuparte Reito-san, no tengo planeado apretar mucho la correa de Yuuki, a fin de cuentas me pertenecerá hasta que decida que ya no me es útil"-

-"No sé si decir que eres una fiera estratega a la cual espero nunca tener de enemiga o simplemente llamarte tirana"-

-"Cualquiera de los dos me agrada"- (n_n)

-"Me pregunto qué pasaría si tu club de fans conociera a la verdadera Fujino Shizuru"-

-"Seguro que sólo me idolatrarían mas"-

-"Seguramente…"-(n_nU)

-"Todo esto no es algo que me preocupe Reito-San, después de todo esto ya está planeado y tengo plena confianza en que nada saldrá fuera de cómo lo eh determinado"-

-"Sigo pensando que no es del todo correcto extorsionar a una joven como ella para nuestros fines"-

-"El que lo haga nos beneficia a ambas y a ti también, después de todo no es que ella pueda negarse… no me dirás que ahora te has convertido en el defensor de la justica o ¿s? Reito-San"-

-"No es que sea tal defensor o me interese serlo pero el hecho de que ella haya cometido un error, como es el de enamorarse, no creo que la haga merecedora de ser sometida"-

-"Eso yo no lo decidí Reito y ahora tú lo sabes, yo sólo vi la oportunidad y la he aprovechado a nuestra conveniencia, y será mejor que en lugar de compadecer a una chica víctima del "amor" fijes tus metas adecuadamente, ya que no estas exento de que pueda sucederte algo similar o peor"-

-"¿No querrás decir algo así como, "nos puede suceder a ambos?"-

-"Esas cuestiones no me inquietan Reito, mi carne no es tan débil fufufu-"

-"Si claro… Como si no te viera divertirte a diario con cualquier jovencita que cae en tus juegos de seducción, que pensándolo mejor no es ni por jóvenes o señoritas, simplemente tu diversión no tiene límites"

-"Eso mi querido amigo, es algo que sólo tú conoces, pero estoy segura de que entiendes la diferencia entre que alguien caiga en mis juegos y el hecho de que yo caiga en alguno de ellos como le ha sucedido a la pequeña Yuuki"-

-"Algún día te eh de ver enamorada Shizu-chan"-

-"Hahaha, tal vez tengas que esperar aun mucho tiempo para ello Reito, de cualquier manera nunca faltaran los que rueguen por mi compañía y lo único que eh de hacer es elegir a quien sea digno de ello"- (n_n)

-"Espero vivir lo suficiente para ver eso, aunque como mi mejor amiga te deseo encuentres el amor de otra forma"-

-"Tal vez debería reconsiderar nuestra amistad Reito-san"- (^-^)

-"¿Eres cruel Shizuru-san, harás que me degrade a un simple admirador más?"- (T_T)

-"Si no hay mas opción…"-(n_n)

-"Malvada"-

-"Siempre contare contigo para que me cuides las espaldas Reito, pase lo que pase…"-

-"Es un hecho Shizuru"-

-"Ambos sabemos que este año con nuestro asenso al poder lograremos vencer a la academia militar, reafirmando la supremacía de la Academia Fuuka, utilizando a solo lo mejor de lo mejor a nuestra disposición, cuestión que no solo hará de renombre a la institución sino que nosotros podremos graduarnos con el honor de haberle atribuido dicho logro a nuestra Alma Mater"-

-"Lo entiendo…"-

-"Y no sólo eso Reito, prometimos que en un futuro nos encontraríamos a la cabeza de los corporativos familiares y el éxito en la academia es solo uno de los primeros peldaños a escalar, así que no debes flaquear Reito, menos ante cosas tan triviales como lo que ha sucedido con Yuuki, has prometido lealtad desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos y yo eh confiando en ello, así que en un futuro te quiero como mi mano derecha, sé que será de esta manera, así que tu deber es el de prepárate arduamente para ocupar dicho puesto, por ello no tolerare fallas y no espero decepciones…"-

-"Te aseguro que no será así Shizuru-san"-

-"Bien… Ahora… después de esta pequeña charla creo que me ha entrado el humor suficiente como para ir a visitar a nuestra pequeña mascota y entregar su expediente personalmente, puede que nos encontremos algunas cosas interesantes, fufufu"-

-"¿Nunca cambiaras o si Shizuru-chan?"-

-"Vamos, a fin de cuentas podrás ver a tu adorada Mai y puede que yo logre divertirme un rato, además hay algunas cosas de las que quisiera asegurarme…"-

-"Me pregunto qué clase de cosas serán las que quieres verificar"- (¬¬)

-"Espero no estes insinuando que quiero ir a espiar a las lindas integrantes del Club de Judo"-

-"Nooo, para nada, si para eso siempre estará el club de modelaje, el de pintura, relaciones internacionales o muchos otros con bellezas de todo tipo"-

-"Fufuf, tal vez deberíamos ir a dar una vuelta entera por el campus Reito"-

-"Paso…"-

-"¿Miedo?"-

-"Es sólo precaución"-

-"Algún día eh de preguntarle a Mai-san como le hace para tenerte a raya"-

-"Ni yo mismo lo sé con certeza"-

-"Te aseguro que yo puedo saberlo sin preguntarle a Mai-san"-

-"Creo que prefiero seguir en la ignorancia"- (T-T)

-"Si así lo prefiere Kanzaki-Dono"-

-"Gracias…"- "De cualquier manera será mejor que nos dirijamos al Dojo de Judo ya que pronto finalizaran todas las actividades"-

-"Bien…"-

* * *

**Dojo Principal de Judo (Fin de las Actividades)**

-"ajajajaajaja"-

-"Deja de reírte remedo de Macho"-

-"Es que eres todo un caso Princesa"-

-"Sera mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar a la enfermería Natsuki"-

-"Coincido con Mai-san, será mejor que nos demos prisa o haremos un escándalo por tanta sangre"-

-"Ya voy, ya voy, aunque no puedo evitar que su alteza serenísima este pesadita"- Eso y que las 500 lagartijas, combinadas con las 600 sentadillas y las 300 flexiones mas el resto de la rutina del día de hoy, no ayudan a mi estabilidad (T-T)

-"Yo no te pedí que me cargaras pedazo de mandril y mucho menos que te ofrecieras a llevarme a la enfermería, yo sé en donde queda"-

-"¿Y en donde está tu agradecimiento princesa? ¿Crees que me gusta ser manchada con tu sangre? ¿Pues con que te alimentas? Creo que terminare con una hernia, ajajaja"-

**Sera mejor que la ignore, seguramente siente mucho dolor…**

-"¡Eres una bruta Cara de Mandril!"

-"Si quieres nos regresamos y que te cargue el inútil de Tate"- (^-^)

-"¡Nooo! por favor"-

-"ups lo siento olvidaba que el muy idiota fue el que te rompió la uña del pie"-

-"Ya está bien… Me portare bien"- (¬¬)

-"¡Eso!, eres una buena Princesa (n_n)"- A este paso terminare dándole premios para perro en forma de croquetitas, a ver si así logro entrenarla jujuju

-"Gra…Gra…Gra…"-

-"No hay nada que agradecer princesa, además…"-

-"¿Y quien te iba a dar las gracias cara de chango? (O/O) Yo solo iba a decirte que estas toda grasosa por el entrenamiento, ¡Al menos te hubieras bañado!, seguramente terminare con tu peste"-

**Estoy segura que casi la tiro por su estúpido y desconsiderado comentario ¿¡Pues culpa de quien es el que no me haya podido ni bañar!? Maldito Tate, su estupidez me ha costado traer cargando a princesa aunque lo único que me consuela es que por su irresponsabilidad el tendrá que limpiar el Dojo entero Muajajaja, si no fuera por los pellizcos de Mai seguramente no hubiera contado hasta 10 y respirado profundamente ¬¬**

-"Dijiste que te portarías bien princesa mentirosa"- Y si no fuera que tengo los brazos ocupados cargándola seguramente ya la hubiera estrangulado o roto el resto de pie

-"Creo que preferiría quedarme tirada a mitad de camino antes que portarme bien contigo"- (¬¬)

**¡ARRRGHHH control, control, ¡CONTROL! Esto está poniendo a prueba mi paciencia que de por si ¡No es mucha!**

-"De todos modos no podría dejarte tirada princesa"-

-"O_O"-

-"O_O"-

-"O_O"-

-"¿¡QUE!? ¿Porque me miran así?"-

-"Perdona Natsuki es que por un momento pensé que tirarías a la princesa, digo, a Yuuki-chan, en lugar de responder así"-

-"Lamento coincidir con Mai-san"-

-"Hasta yo pensé que harías eso cara de mono"-

-"ARGH ya basta, será mejor que nos vayamos entendiendo tu y yo princesa..."

-"O_O"-

-"Deja de mirarme con ojos de conejo lampareado y me vas escuchar, o al menos eso hasta que lleguemos a la enfermería y decida si decirle a Sagisawa-sensei si quiero que te cure la pata o te clausure la boca"-

-"¿Y que es lo que se supone quieres que escuche?"-

-"Mas bien quiero que entiendas algunas cosas que voy a decirte"-

-"Imposible con tu cerebro limitado"-

-"¡Ya cállate princesa!, a partir de hoy y hasta el momento en que decidas lo contrario serás nuestra compañera de equipo, camarada e incluso nuestra hermana"-

(O_O) –"¿Queee? ¿A qué viene eso?"-

-"Ya escuchaste a Midori-sensei… somos una familia"- O algo así, que en mi opinión seguramente una muy disfuncional -"Y debemos estar TODOS unidos, para lo que venga, no tengo ni la menor idea por lo que has pasado para que seas tan grosera, prepotente e idiota"-

-"¡Hey!"-

-"Sin embargo yo te aseguro que desde hoy nunca estarás sola, así que si tienes problemas con la escuela o cualquier otra cosa en la que te podamos ayudar no dudes en venir con nosotras, y para que te enteres si no te ha quedado claro, mi nombre es Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki, así que quiero me llames por ese nombre"- Hay Dios, creo que ya me pego el sentimentalismo ¡Me siento tan cursi! Wakala (¬¬)

-"Snif Snif Snif"-

-"¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? ¿Por qué demonios están llorando?"- Yo debería llorar por tanta tontería que digo, seguramente la idiota de princesa me hará burla… ¡No sé ni en que estoy pensando!

-"Hay Natsuki, es que no sabía que podías decir cosas tan bonitas, son lagrimas de emoción"- (T-T)

-"Es verdad Nat-san, ahora no me queda ni la menor duda de que serías todo un éxito como ídolo académico"-

**Antes de que lograra escuchar los reclamos de Princesa estoy segura que sentí como la posición de ella cambiaba a una especie de abraso mientras la sostenía para llevarla a la enfermería mientras creo que alucine el escuchar una especie de susurro con forma de "Gracias", algo que no estoy segura si dijo ya que antes de que le dijera otra tontería observe a la lejanía como se iba a acortando la distancia entre nosotras y un par de estudiantes…**

-"Ara… pero que escena tan conmovedora, ¿No lo crees Reito-san?"-

-"Sin duda alguna Shizuru-san"-

**Qué extraño, siento como si el cuerpo de princesa se tensara de manera extrema**

-"¡Reito!"-

-"Que tal Mai, señoritas"-

**¿Reito?**

-"Me da tanto gusto verte"-

**Se nota, por que literalmente se ha arrojado a sus brazos, será que es otra de sus aventurillas O_O **

-"Chie-chan, estoy segura que tú ya lo conoces pero creo que es más que ovbio que tu no Natsuki…"

**Bueno creo que ahora si me sabe leer el pensamiento (¬¬**)

-"Mucho Gusto… ¿Natsuki-Chan?, mi nombre es Kanzaki Reito y soy el Vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil de Fuuka Gakuen"-

**¿Kanzaki? ¿Vicepresidente? ¡Oh my god!**

-"El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki"- Hay por dios, no puedo creer que de verdad exista, si no fuera que traigo a princesa en brazos estoy segura que me arrodillo y le rindo pleitesía a ese extraordinario ser humano.

-"¿Que nadie me va a presentar o a saludar a mi?"-

-"Ah perdona Shizuru-San"-

**Si en algún momento en la vida algo me ha robado el aliento seguramente nada se ha comparado con este momento, ya que sin tener certeza alguna la chica que se había colocado enfrente mío, irradiaba una presencia tan intensa que juraría había logrado el tiempo se detuviera con tan sólo hacer contacto con su mirada… la cual se me hacia terriblemente familiar… **

-"Gusto en conocerlas, mi nombre es Fujino Shizuru…"

* * *

_Estaba segura que ella me recordaría, después de todo ¿Quién podría olvidarme? No obstante… ella de entre todas las personas habidas y por haber reflejaba pasividad con un deje de ignorancia que hasta el momento no deja de asombrarme sin saber que el reto contenido en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda no era el de obligarla a recordarme sino el de lograr que me notara…_

* * *

**Comentarios: **Y por fin logre manifestarse a Shizuru, heheh, en realidad si creo que me tarde mucho para su encuentro, pero antes quería establecer muchas bases y condiciones para ello, aun falta mucho por delante y tengo muchos planes para lo que viene, (en lo personal me encantan las historias largas e interesantes, es por ello que los planes a futuro son de hacer algo de esta índole) Definitivamente esta es la actualización mas rápida que eh logrado en meses… ¿Del por qué? Pues... Creo que se debe en gran medida a los Reviews que eh recibido, de los cuales eh sacado motivación suficiente para continuar escribiendo, les comparto que también mi felicidad se ha visto aumentada por el hecho de que me han aceptado en el servicio social que yo quería, cuestión que me lleva a mencionar el hecho de no tener seguridad sobre la siguiente actualización en un tiempo tan corto como ha sido este, sin embargo… de seguir recibiendo Reviews puede que haga un esfuerzo sobre humano para actualizar de manera constante.

**Doy gracias a:**

**Guest** (Insistiré hasta el fin de este Fic en un seudónimo para identificarlos): Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Amy-Kun:** Tus comentarios siempre son de lo más emotivos, así como alentadores y son una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo con pasión esta narración amateur, te agradezco de corazón y espero seguir capturando tu atención. (Espero la duda de Nao haya sido resuelta)

**Virshy:** Ya extrañaba que comentaras, y ahora entiendo el motivo de que dejaras de hacerlo, muchas gracias por el tiempo invertido en la lectura de este fic, espero satisfacer la curiosidad sobre la aparición de Shizuru así como seguir haciendo esta narración de tu interés.

**Qaths10:** Te aseguro que esta es la primera vez que recibo un comentario tuyo, sin embargo te agradezco mucho la atención y el tiempo invertido en leer este Fic, espero siga siendo de tu agrado y sigas comentando con opiniones y criticas.


	9. Ignorando lo Obvio

**Ignorando lo Obvio**

* * *

_Hace ya bastante… recuerdo que de los primeros juegos que aprendí en la infancia eran de lo más sencillos y divertidos sin más artefacto que una cuerda, un balón, una tiza o la simple sombra, sin embargo, cuando avance en edad, de los primeros juegos complejos que capturaron mi atención fue el Ajedrez que sin más me dedique a dominar con la ensoñación de ser algún día la mejor en todo lo que respectara a dicho juego, sin embargo… entre más avanzaba con el dominio de dicha entretención me di cuenta de que no era la mejor o que no siempre podría ganar a pesar de mi esfuerzo del ¿Por que?, no por falta de habilidad, no por falta de ambición, sino por falta del conocimiento elemental, la estrategia… ¿Cómo se gana una guerra? La respuesta elemental ¿Seria Astucia? Es probable, sin embargo la astucia o la estrategia no son efectivas si no existe el dominio de uno mismo, "Si quieres vence__r al enemigo, véncete a ti mismo", Si algo aprendí a temprana edad por medio de tan inocente juego no fue el hecho de la posibilidad de la derrota, o la existencia de la estrategia o la astucia, más bien fue el hecho de comprender el tamaño de mi imprudencia que a tan tierna edad logre comprender seria mi perdición si no lograba someter…_

* * *

_**¿Cómo explicar una sensación provocada por una sola mirada que duro una fracción de segundo? Una mirada que me llevo a un sitio eterno… Era tan extraño… y lo que le siguió a esta insólita sensación fue otra en el cual percibí que esta no era la primera vez que caía en este hechizo…**_

-"Vaya, Nat-san, hablando de la reina de roma es la Seito kaichou–sama"-

**Estúpida Chie, ¿Por qué me dice esas cosas al oído? sólo me hace cosquillas, a este paso de verdad tirare a princesa y no será mi culpa (¬¬), bueno agradezco que me haya obligado a romper el contacto visual… siento como si saliera de una ilusión... Malditas drogas, debo cerciorarme de ventilar el Dojo para que no siga oliendo a pegamento **

-"El gusto es nuestro Fujino-sama"-

**El gusto será de ella, a mi nada más me interesaba conocer al valiente que tiene por novio Mai, y a decir verdad el hecho de que Princesa me este estrujando el hombro no me dice que a ella también le dé gusto ver a nuestra presidenta estudiantil, me pregunto ¿Por qué será? **

-"Ara…, me temo que no sé cuál es tu nombre"_-Y_ _no es que esté interesada en ello_

-"Harada Chie, a sus ordenes estimada presidenta, ¿Que la trae por estos rumbos?"-

-"Ara, un gusto"- Bueno en realidad me daría más gusto conocer a la belleza que está cargando con la pequeña Yuuki

-"Harada-san, Kaichou-sama y yo buscamos, a Midori-sensei"-

**Supongo que sólo el prisionero, digo, novio de Mai, está buscando a la sensei por que la presidenta parece dirigir su mirada a otros lados… ¿Será que viene a tratar el asunto del número de integrantes en el equipo? ¡Me lleva! Nooo, ¡Seguro viene a clausurarnos!, piensa Natsuki, ¡piensa!**

-"Ara Yuuki-han es mucha sangre la que está saliendo de ese dedo"-

**Uff, salvadas de momento por el sangrado de princesa, la Presidenta ¿Estará cegatona o qué? ¿De verdad a penas se dio cuenta de que el dedo del pie de princesa se le está cayendo? Pareciera que es a propósito esa mirada indiferente ante tanta sangre, pero que rara es la presidenta-sama…**

-"No es gran cosa Seito kaichou… sama"-

**¿¡Qué diantres!? Bueno… Supongo que hasta princesa sabe de modales (¬¬U)**

-"Espero esto no sea impedimento para que realices las actividades de TU NUEVO CLUB y de las clases en general"-

**¿Fue mi imaginación o recalco la frase "TU NUEVO CLUB"?**

-"Le aseguro que no será así"-

**Dios, ¿¡El mundo se va a acabar!? Primero le habla como gente decente a Midori-sensei y ¿Ahora le habla con educación a la presidenta? ¡Esto no puede ser normal! Seguro ya perdió tanta sangre que a la pobre ya se le olvidaron sus malos modales… no puedo negar que la presidenta tiene la imagen de diplomática o monarca que en mi opinión es suficiente como para dirigirse a ella con respeto… pero no creí que princesa la trataría con respeto…Supongo que las aseveraciones de Chie no eran tan exageradas después de todo.**

-"Eso espero Yuuki-han, de lo contrario… bueno… supongo que tú ya sabes lo que sucedería…"-

**¿Eso fue una amenaza? (O_O) tal vez mi cerebro dejo de carburar o de plano el mensaje que acaba de salir de los labios de Seito kaichou-sama tenían un código subliminal de peligro emitido en un tono muy inocentón y ¿¡relajado!?… **

-"No tiene de que preocuparse Seito kaichou-sama yo…"

**La sensación del cuerpo rígido y tembloroso de princesa me está incomodando, diantres creo que es más grave su herida de lo que pensé pero hay algo aun más raro en todo este dialogo tan tajante… Sera mejor que haga algo al respecto**

-"Discúlpenos presidenta pero debo llevar a Prince… digo a Yuuki-san a la enfermería, si busca a nuestra sensei, ella no tardara en pasar por aquí ya que nos dio indicaciones para adelantarnos mientras ordenaba el Dojo, sin embargo nos alcanzara en la enfermería"- _Uff, creo que mi cerebro aun no se funde por completo, al menos me salió algo medio coherente, aunque ese cambio de intención en su mirar es muy peculiar, ¿Será que sufre de alguna enfermedad en los ojos? Parece que paso de lobo hambriento a cordero… demonios después de todo tal vez mi cerebro si se fundió…_

-"Ara… Muchas gracias… ¿Natsuki-chan?"- _No esperaba que me hablaras como cualquier persona…, pensé que me reconocerías de inmediato, algo debe andar mal-_ "Entonces antes de que se una a ustedes me adelantare a tratar unos asuntos con ella, ¿Alguna de ustedes podría guiarme?- Fu fu fu esto no falla- "¿Que tal tu Natsuki-chan?

**¿Que no ve que estoy cargando a una mocosa que se desangra por el dedo del pie? ¿Para que me pide eso? ¡Además no la guiaría para que nos clausure!**

-"Presidenta-sama, el pie de Yuuki-san puede infectarse si sigue sangrando al aire libre ¿Podríamos seguir con nuestro camino?"-

**Oh Chie ¡Muchas gracias! por lo menos alguien además de mi no está idiotizada por este par de estudiantes… a Mai ya la perdimos, solo esta babeando por su galán y la tonta de princesa parece que la acaban de sodomizar… ARGH, par de tontas (¬¬)**

-"Si gusta kaichou-sama yo podría guiarla"-

**¡Eso Chie! Piérdela o algo, ¡No dejes que nos clausuren! **

-"Ara… claro, aunque no veo la necesidad de que Natsuki-chan cargue a Yuuki-han hasta la enfermería, estoy segura que Reíto-san podrá hacerlo como buen caballero que es…"-

-"No me molestaría en absoluto… Mai, ¿Me ayudarías a detener el pie de Yuuki-san?"-

-"¡Claro que si Reito!"- (n_n)

**Estúpida Mai, ¡Pero qué obediente resulto ser! No debo olvidar pedirle a kanzaki-sempai el secreto de tan buen entrenamiento**

-"Pero…"-

**¿Qué diantres le pasa a princesa?, si tan solo hace unos segundos estábamos peleando tranquilamente y ahora no sabe decir más que un maldito "pero", ¿Pues qué diantres está sucediendo aquí?, y la del vocabulario limitado era yo... Aja… bueno creo que es mejor idea que ese par la lleve en lugar de seguir como montacargas**

-"¡Ouch! ¿Pero qué diantres te pasa princesa?"- _Había sentido un pellizco en el cuello en el cual se encontraban los brazos de princesa sujetándose, y de momento sentí como su aliento tocaba mi cuello (Argh demonios no me gusta ser tan sensible) y de pronto…_

-"Por favor…"- (pausa dramática) –"Llévame tú"-

**No estoy segura pero… el que haya utilizado ese espacio y esa modulación de voz no me parecía normal… de lo contrario seguramente habría aceptado de inmediato y de paso me hubiera pateado e insultado como se la ha hecho ya costumbre en tan poquito tiempo (¬¬) ¿Qué demonios está pasando?**

-"Gracias presidenta pero yo sé en donde queda la enfermería"-_ Mi instinto me dice que lo que me dijo princesa fue una súplica y no una sugerencia-_ "Además yo me ofrecí a llevar a Yuuki-san hasta ese lugar"- _De todos modos si Midori-sensei se entera de que deje sola a mi "hermana de equipo" seguro tomara su cinta y me dará de azotes el resto de la siguiente semana (T-T)_

-"Pero Natsuki, seguro que a Reíto se le facilitara mas el cargar con Yuuki-chan"-

**¡Hey! ¿Acaso me dijo debilucha?, tonta Mai (¬¬) apareció su imaginario novio y ahora el es superman, bueno, la verdad es que ya me había cansado de cargarla pero AHH, el tono suplicante, ¡El tono suplicante!**

-"Es verdad Natsuki-chan, por favor permíteme…"-

**Seguro se vio muy gracioso el pequeño salto que di hacia atrás para alejarme ¡Pero no lo puedo evitar! Es reacción involuntaria ¡Lo juro!**

-"No seas terca Natsuki, deja que Reíto lo haga"-

-"Perdona Mai, pero no es que sea terca es solo que…"- _Oh vamos Mai, ¡No puede ser que no captes mi mirada de horror al pensar en los castigos de Midori-sensei!-_ "Tu sabes…"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Prefiero no meterme en problemas con la sensei…"-

-"Huy… (O_O) creo…, creo que tienes razón Natsuki… (n_nU), lo olvide por un momento"-

**¡Claro! Como no se te iban a olvidar las cosas si seguramente tu cerebro se inundo con tanta baba que produjiste (¬¬)**

-"¿De qué hablan Mai?, no creo que sea problema que yo lleve a Yuuki-san a la enfermería dudo que su sensei diga algo"-

-"No te preocupes Reíto... Es solo que Natsuki ha cometido muchas faltas por el día de hoy, al hablar de más… Heheh"-

**Ni que lo diga, estoy segura que la rutina espartana que nos dio el día de hoy fue por lo del circo… ¡Pero qué mujer tan rencorosa! No me imagino que hubiera pasado si no hubiera cumplido con la cuota de miembros (T-T)**

-"Además Kanzaki-Sempai y la Seito kaichou-sama deben arreglar asuntos con la sensei ¿No es así?"-

-"Ara Natsuki-chan pero no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad yo hablare con tu sensei después de todo, eso es lo que importa"-

**Nooo para que nos clausures ¡Presidenta del mal! No pienso ir a recoger caca en el club de equitación ¡Por tu culpa!**

-"En lugar de eso tu podrías guiarme hacia tu sensei"-

**Argh, tanta insistencia me está desesperando, **

-"No creo que se pierda Kaichou-sama el camino es derecho hacia el Dojo que tiene el letrero enorme que dice: "DOJO PRINCIPAL DE JUDO"- _Tal vez kaichou-sama necesita lentes y un ¡MAPA! Creo que hare la recomendación de que distribuyan de esas cosas en otro momento-_ "De todos modos Chie la llevara en mi lugar y si me disculpa presidenta creo que mi compañera se está desangrando"- _¡Y por el dedo del pie! (O_O) ¿Que no lo ha notado?-_ "Con permiso"-

-"Ara…" -_Esto es nuevo… (T_T)_

**Me hubiera detenido a preguntar o a reclamar sobre las caras de estupefacción e incredulidad que tenían todos los presentes pero creo que el pie de princesa es más importante además, ¡AHHH!… hasta yo siento que metí la pata, ¿Por qué diantres mi cerebro no puede maquinar mejores respuestas? ¿¡Por qué!?**

-"Si es así…"- _No escaparas por siempre-"_Ve con cuidado Natsuki-chan, espero que la próxima me dediques mas de tu tiempo"-

**¿Tiempo? ¿Cómo que tiempo? Si no tengo tiempo ni para ¡Mí!, además siento que me está viendo como comida ¬¬, o tal vez de verdad ya enloquecí, y si es así culpare a Mai de eso.**

-"Soy Kuga, Seito Kaichou-sama, si no es mucha molestia, preferiría que me llamara de esta forma"-_Eso de Natsuki-chan es tan fastidioso, ¡Ni mi Madre me llama así!_

-"Ara, creo que me quedare con Natsuki-chan"-

**¿Porque el mundo entero se empeña en llamarme como quiere? Además ¿Quien le dio la autoridad? Oh espera es cierto… es la presidenta estudiantil… mmm ¡aun así! ¡Eso no debería ser suficiente para que me llame como ella quiera!**

-"Y yo prefiero kuga…, Seito kaichou-sama"- _No cambiare de parecer ya me canse de que todos me llamen como quieren al menos quisiera que la presidenta me llamara como la gente normal, ¡No sé ni para que me molesto si al parecer lo que menos encontrare en esta academia es gente normal! ¬¬-_ "Hasta pronto"-

-"Puedes apostarlo Kuga-san"-

**Bien… me pregunto si todos oyeron eso o mi mente de verdad ya me juega bromas pesadas, lo último lo alcance a escuchar en un susurro amenazante que hizo que mi alarma de supervivencia gritara: ¡Huye!**

-"Mai no te preocupes tu puedes irte con Kanzaki-sempai, mientras llevo a Prince… digo a Yuuki"-

-"No Natsuki, está bien, creo que es más importante acompañar a Yuuki-chan"-

**Vaya... ¡Por fin! Regreso la Mai que tiene neuronas en la cabeza en lugar de hormonas**

-"¿Estás segura?"-

-"Si… aunque…"-

-"Ve con calma Mai, yo entiendo"-

-"Pero…"-

**Wuow lagrimas de cocodrilo, esto va a ser bueno quiero ver como las controla Kanzaki-sama**

-"Te visitare el día de mañana y hablaremos de todo ¿Te parece preciosa?"-

-"¡Sí!"-

**Vaya… eso si que fue rápido (¬¬) pensé que sería más difícil, mmm creo que en lugar de quebrarme la cabeza cada que me salga con un teatro iré a dejarla en la guardería de Sempai. **

-"Entonces yo me encargo de guiarlos Kaichou-sama, Kanzaki-sempai"-

-"Sera un placer Harada-san"-

**Creo que ya me arrepentí de dejar sola a Chie, de pronto ninguno me pareció de confianza, ni siquiera kanzaki- sempai que ahora que lo veo de cerca parece más un Casanova que un novio (¬¬) tonta Mai le gustan con cara de Play boy, aunque esa es su imagen a lo mejor está igual de loco que Mai, por eso se entienden tan bien… (O_O)**

-"Entonces nos vamos…"-

-"Harada-han, ya que Natsuki-chan me señalo el camino, no creo que haga falta que nos guies"-

**¡Ouch!, definitivamente no debí habérselo explicado de esa manera… y pensé que ya había quedado claro eso del Natsuki-chan (¬¬)**

**-"**No quisiera que se metieran en problemas con su Sensei, nuestros asuntos no tardaran mucho"-

**¿Claro, ahora resulta que no tardaran mucho, entonces porque nos hacen perder el tiempo? ¿Qué clase de presidenta indecisa es ella?, primero esta de fregativa con que quiere que la guie y ¿Ahora no necesita de nadie?**

-"Le agradecemos mucho su comprensión kaichou-sama"-

**Yo no le agradezco nada**

-"Nos retiramos entonces"-

-"Espero esta vez no te tropieces como la ultima vez Natsuki-chan"-

**¿Y ahora de que está hablando? ¿Ella como sabe de mis tropiezos?**

-"Hasta pronto…"-

* * *

**Reanudando el camino hacia el Dojo….**

* * *

-"Shizuru-san… ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con Natsuki-chan?"-

-"No se de lo que hablas Reito-san"-

-"¿Debo preguntar dos veces?"-

-"Si puedes hacer mas especifica tu pregunta tal vez considere responderte Fu fu fu"-

-"Es la primera chica que veo no cae ante tus pies inmediatamente"-

-"No es la primera…"-

-"¿A no?"-

-"Tal vez… La primera en la academia"-

-"Eso ya da mucho que decir ¿No crees? quizá un ¿Imposible?"-

-"El que se resista la convierte en un reto pero no en un imposible Reito-san"-

-"Que raro… yo no note que se te resistiera, más bien te ignoro hehehe"-

-"Me dirás que a ti si te presto mucha atención Reito-san"-

-"Al menos yo soy "Kanzaki-sempai" y tú sólo eres "Kaichou-sama"-

-"No todas las camaradas de Mai-han están con ella por interés a conocerte Reito-san"-

-"No sería la primera en serlo y seguramente que tampoco la ultima"

- "Cuanta modestia Reito-san, y yo que pensé no me habías aprendido nada"-

-"Algunas cosas son inevitables Shizu-chan, quizá Fujino-sama este perdiendo el toque"-

-"Eso si es un imposible Reito-san"-

-"Es la mejor amiga de mi novia Shizuru-san"-

-"Ara ¿Desde cuándo? Según mis fuentes ellas apenas y se conocen"-

(¬¬)-"No estoy seguro pero…"-

-"¿Pero?"-

-"¿Sería mucho pedir que la dejaras a un lado?"-

-"Ara… ¿Está prohibida?"- _Ni por que estuviera prohibida sería suficiente para mí_

-"Yo no diría eso…"-

-"¿Entonces? , ¿Me dirás que ahora te interesa la amiga de tu novia?"- _Tampoco es la primera amiga que quieres comerte Reito…_

-"Por supuesto que NO Shizuru-san, es solo que… de cualquier manera ¿Desde cuando estas interesada en chicas de primer año?"-

-"No puedes evadir la pregunta Reito-san y solo para darte el ejemplo te contestare que no son las de primer año son todas las bellezas como ella"-

-"No es tan bonita"- (¬¬)

-"Ara, ¿Tú crees? A mi me parece que si"-

-"El gusto se rompe en géneros"-

"-Fufufu, la belleza es universal, y no me cabe ni la menor duda de que sabes de lo que hablo Reito-san"-

-"No puedo negarlo (¬¬)"-

-"¿Sera que prefieres tenerla como entretención de Mai-han?"-

-"O_O"-

-"Oh por favor Reito, no me veas de esa forma ni mis romances o tus deslices son un secreto entre ambos"-

-"Ciertamente…"-

-"Eh perdido la cuenta del número de tus conquistas Reito y aun así Mai no sospecha nada, no veo el por que deba abstenerme de acercarme a la señorita "kuga"- _Vaya forma de pedir las cosas recordando esto._

-"Me ha contado que le tiene aprecio"-

-"Si yo también le he tomado aprecio"-

(¬¬) -"Pero ella le tiene otro tipo de aprecio"-

-"Ara ¿De verdad? Entonces ¿Debo considerar a Mai-han como mi rival?"-

-"Sabes a lo que me refiero Shizu-chan"-

-"¿Me negaras la oportunidad de tener a una linda flor en mi jardín?"-

-"¿No ya tienes muchas?"-

-"Nunca son suficientes"-

-"Al menos hazlo por mí y por la posibilidad de que si ella cae ante tus encantos yo perderé mi hermosa relación con Mai-chan"-

-"¿No hablaras enserio o si Kanzaki-san?"-

(¬¬U)-"No del todo…"-

-"Esta letanía tuya está comenzando a molestarme Reito-san, primero Yuuki y ahora ¿Natsuki-chan?"-

- "No es lo que piensas Shizuru-san, es solo…"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Hace tiempo que no veía a Mai tan feliz y con amigas de verdad"-

-"Claro Reíto-san ¿Cómo iba a ser feliz y con amigas de verdad si tú te encargas de seducir a todas y cada una de ellas?, además ¿Qué te hace pensar que son amigas de verdad y que alguna de ellas no está detrás tuyo?"-

-"Lo habríamos notado de inmediato, incluso Mai, ¿No crees Shizuru-san?"-

-"Ara, pensé que ese "Kanzaki-sempai" ya era tu victoria"-

-"Es igualmente de victorioso como ese seductor "Seito-kaichou-sama" Shizuru-san"-

-"fufufufu"-

-"Aunque debo admitir que el hecho de que Mai ya no esté tan cerca me ha facilitado bastante las cosas"-

-"Nunca nadie esta exento de los rumores Reito-sama"-

-"Supongo que la discreción además de la modestia los he aprendido muy bien de usted Kaichou-sama"-

-"Eso y que Mai seguramente dará por concluida su relación si un día te descubre ¿No es así Reito-san? Y ambos sabemos que eso no NOS conviene"-

-"Tus negocios están seguros Shizuru-san, puedo asegurártelo, fuera de eso nunca me permitiría perderla"-

-"Hay no…"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Empezaras de empalagoso con tu relación Reito-san?"-

-"No puedo evitar que mi corazón le pertenezca"-

-"Eso y tu billetera pero no tu cuerpo ¿Verdad Reito-san?"-

-"No puedo evitar el haber nacido con este hermoso rostro"-

-"Si tu amada Mai no se queda a tu lado entonces ¿Para qué tendrás ese hermoso rostro?"-

-"Me moriría sin pensarlo"-

-"Eres la persona más pseudocompleja que jamás eh conocido kanzaki-san"-

-"Que cruel eres Shizu-chan"-

-"Tu compromiso con Mai-han es un hecho sin embargo no entiendo tu apego hacia ella, teniendo a otras tantas"-

-"Lo que nuestros padres hayan decidido no es de mi interés Shizuru-san y tú lo sabes, sin embargo ella ha logrado cautivarme y eso ninguna otra mujer lo ha hecho jamás"

-"Hasta ahora"-

-"Ni lo harán, ella es mi todo"-

-"Y seguramente tu el de ella hasta el día en que te descubra y esto termine"-

-"Y aun así seguiría amándola hasta recuperarla"-

-"Tu amor es relativo Reíto-san"-

-"¿Por qué lo dices Shizuru-san"-(ó_ó)

-"No te ofendas Reito, pero no es solo tu amor, es el "Amor" en general, lo único realmente interesante de tu enamoramiento es precisamente eso"-

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-

-"Fuera del cortejo típico de dos personas que se atraen el resto es simple y mera complacencia, de hecho es lo único que vale la pena"-

-"Lo dices por que aun no te enamoras"- (¬¬)

-"Claro que si"-

-"¿Enserio?"- (¬¬)

-"¿Qué me dices del hermoso joven que termine viendo por más de 5 segundos en la entrada del gimnasio de esculturales o la belleza que termino en la sala de reuniones después de un "examen" de practica?"-

-"Eso no es amor shizu-chan"-

-"¿Y lo tuyo si lo es?"-

-"Por supuesto"-

-"El hecho de que tengas más de una "pareja" por noche o por día no te hace el modelo perfecto de monógamo enamorado mi querido amigo"-

-"Puede que mi filosofía no sea la adecuada…"-

-"No lo es"-

-"De acuerdo… mi filosofía no es la correcta sin embargo, Mai para mi es la única en todo sentido y no soportaría verla herida por ningún motivo"-

-"Claro y menos por causa tuya"-

-"Exacto… si es posible me gustaría darle felicidad eterna"-

-"En otras palabras… ¿Mantenerla engañada por siempre?"-

-"Me hubiera gustado que el creador supremo me hubiera dotado de fidelidad en cambio me dio este hermoso rostro y sin embargo a ninguna eh engañado"-

-"¬¬"-

-"Es la verdad, todas y cada una de ellas saben que tengo una relación"-

-"Que no es Mai-han o ¿sí?"-

-"Si lo supieran seguro la molestarían, y yo no repararía en nada para aleccionarlas y enseñarles que Mai no es alguien con quien puedan meterse"-

-"Claro y ninguna señorita merece ver a Kanzaki-sempai enojado ¿Verdad?"-

-"Así es, además a todas y cada una de ellas les he dejado en claro que yo no busco nada formal cuestión que a ninguna de ellas le molesta y por mi encantado de compartir un poco de mi magnificencia"-

-"¿Que hace a Mai-han tan especial?"-

-"El hecho de que ella por ningún motivo aceptaría algo así de nadie"-

-"¿El que ella te de fidelidad la hace irresistible?"-

-"Eso y que siempre ha estado a mi lado sin esperar nada a cambio, en realidad son muy pocas las personas que estarían dispuestos a hacer algo por nosotros y tu lo entiendes bien Shizuru-san ella nunca ha esperado nada material ni favores a cambio incluso después de saber quienes éramos"-

-"Bueno… ciertamente eso por si solo es mucho para retenerla pero no le quita lo Típico"-

-"Que mala eres Shizu-chan"-

-"Esta más que demostrado que lo único y más interesante del "Noviazgo" es el cortejo y cuando da por terminada esa etapa la relación que emprendes pierde emoción"-

-"Eso lo dices porque siempre te has mantenido en esa "etapa" Shizuru-san"-

-"Ninguna ciencia te dará la razón y ¿Para que negarme a tantas emociones?"-

-"Puede que nadie me dé la razón pero si la experiencia"-

-"Esta charla empieza a aburrirme Reito-san, de cualquier manera eso no me persuade de dejar a un lado a la señorita "kuga" después de todo si no está interesada en ti y al parecer no ha caído ante mis encantos- _Que obviamente esto no será por mucho tiempo-"N_o creo que cause algún mal entre tu relación con Mai, ella no dejara de ser su entretención en lo que tu andas por la pradera cazando ovejitas"-

-"Eso suena demasiado intimidante ¿No crees Shizuru?"-

- "Relájate un poco Reito-san después de todo para mí también es un "Eventual", de ninguna forma te afectaría"-

-"Quisiera que fuera de otra forma sin embargo no soy quien para negarte tus emociones"-

- "Está decidido pequeño Reito, además me parece que por fin hemos llegado al Dojo ¿Tienes el expediente de Yuuki a la mano?"-

-"Por supuesto"-

-"Bien, entremos…"-

* * *

**De camino a la enfermería principal….**

-"Me siento aturdida Mai"-

-"Pero la que está sangrando es Yuuki-chan y no tu Natsuki"-

-"Nunca pensé que conocería a tu novio imaginario y a la Seito Kaichou-sama al mismo tiempo"- _Que por cierto son bien RAROS, ¿Porque pensé que conocería por fin gente NORMAL?_

-"Reito es demasiado Genial verdad Natsuki?"- (n_n)

-"Claro... demasiado genial para ser normal"- Honestamente tiene cara de play boy metrosexual (¬¬)

-"¡Lo sé! Pero es mío y que no se te olvide Natsuki"-

-"Ajajajaja No te preocupes Mai no me gustan con cara de play… digo de domadores"-

-"¡Hey! ¿Cómo que con cara de domadores?"-

-"ajajaja Nada nada Mai"-

-"¿Y qué tal Kaichou-sama?"-

-"Es muy rara Chie, parece diplomática o princesa pero me da la impresión de que le faltan lentes"

"jajaja ¿RARA?, esa sí que es una descripción que nunca había escuchado de Kaichou-sama Nat-san, además no creo que le hagan falta lentes, ya que me dio la impresión de que puso su interés inmediatamente en ti"-

-"BAHH, si a lo único que venía era a ver a la Sensei y el dedo roto de princesa…"- _hablando de princesa…_

**Parece como si Princesa se hubiera enfrascado en un mundo ajeno al nuestro ya que no hacia ni emitía ningún ruido o queja desde que nos alejamos del par de raros con los que nos topamos y eso me hizo recordar ese tono con el que me había pedido la llevara… así que como toda compañera preocupada lo que hice fue hacer un ademan en el cual la dejaba caer para sostenerla de nuevo y provocar saliera de sus pensamientos…**

-"AHhh pero qué demonios te pasa pedazo de mono por poco y me tiras ¡No estás cargando bananas!"-

-"Ufff bueno… al menos ya volviste a la normalidad eso quiere decir que aun o te desangras"-

-"Por supuesto que no cerebro de simio en evolución, eso es fisionómicamente imposible, no me puedo desangrar sólo por romperme una uña ¿Que eres tonta? O ¿Qué te pasa?"-

-"Oye cálmate yo solo estaba pensando en que tu cerebro lleno de hormonas estaba babeando por kanzaki-sempai"-

-"¡Hey! Yuuki-chan eso no es cierto ¿verdad?"-

-"Por supuesto que no Tetona, es solo que…"-

-"Entonces por Kaichou-sama" (O_O)

-"ARGH, CLARO QUE NOO, PAR DE IMBECILES"-

-"Ajajajaj Hey calmate, es broma, pero vaya que me sorprendió"-

-"¿Que te sorprende banano con patas?"-

-"Que sepas hablar con educación… ¿Qué tal si sigues llamándome Kuga-sempai? (^_^)"-

(O/O) -"¡Nunca!, además deberías agradecerme, seguramente sin mí el entrenamiento que nos dio esa loca hubiera estado aun mas fatal"-

**¬¬ Bueno eso mismo pensaba hace rato**

-"Esto me recuerda"-

-"Ahora que niño sin chiste"-

-"Nos quedamos a mitad de una conversación"-

-"Yo no recuerdo eso, seguramente tu balbuceabas mientras las otras dos babeaban"-

**¬¬U esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé creo que con palabras no puedo tratarla**

-"Ok. Ok, al parecer eres lenta así que te lo explico de nuevo"-

-"Yo no soy lenta puede que tú seas retrasada pero yo no soy lenta"-

**AGH ¿¡Porque Dios!? ¿¡POR QUE!? ¿Por qué insistes en poner a prueba mi paciencia? ¡Mejor la hubiera dejado desangrada o pensando en lugar de seguir con esto! Acaso es una prueba o es el karma ¿¡DIMELO!?**

-"Te decía que no hay necesidad de esa hostilidad"-

-"¿Entonces necesitas que te golpee? Así que después de todo no eres frígida sólo masoquista ¬¬"-

**Contrólate Natsuki, ¡CONTRÓLATE!**

-"Ya basta"-

-"O_O"-

-"Estas a dos segundos de que verdad te tire y en lugar de levantarte te lleve arrastrando con el dedo de tu pie en la mano hasta que entiendas"-

-"¬_¬"-

-"Tú no estás sola"-

-"Tú no sabes nada"-

-"Si lo estuvieras, ten por seguro que te hubiera dejado en manos de kanzaki-sempai y la tetona-san en cuanto me lo pidieron"-

-"¡Hey! Aun sigo aquí Natsuki"-

-"Jajajajjaaj"-

-"No te rías Chie-chan, la mala educación se pega, además ¿Que quieres decir con que la hubieras dejado?"-

-"Ahahaha lo siento Mai, pero hace rato princesa me pidió que la trajera en lugar de ustedes"-

-"O/O"-

-"¿Es eso cierto Yuuki-chan?"-

-"N…no… ¡No es verdad!"-

-"Oh por favor princesa, ¿ahora lo negaras?"-

-"Y eso que importa simplemente no quería arriesgarme a que otro par de tontos empeoraran las cosas"-

-"Claro claro, lo que tu digas, creo que te falta honestidad princesa, pero eso no cambia el que me lo hayas pedido"-

(¬/¬) –"¿Ahora me lo vas a cobrar o qué?"-

-"¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías princesa?, pero si eh de ser honesta al menos creo que logre que captaras el mensaje"-

-"No sé de lo que hablas"-

-"Ya no importa ya te dije que nunca estarás sola"-

-"Tu sólo sabes decir puras cosas vergonzosas cerebro de mandril"- (¬/¬)

**Creo que será mas difícil de lo que esperaba hacer contacto con princesa pero de momento creo que vamos bien…**

-"Mira ya llegamos, por fin dejaras de toquetear mi hermosa humanidad"-

-"¿Hablas de la gordura que tienes por corpulencia?"- ( ¬¬)

**¡DEFINITIVAMENTE SERA DIFICIL!**

-"¡Natsuki! Le vas a romper el pie entero si la tiras de esa forma en la camilla, ¡Natsuki no la estrangules Natsuki!"-

-"Mai-san será mejor que las dejes ser hahahah"-

-"Chie-chan a este paso creo que terminaran ambas en el hospital"- (T-T)

* * *

**Cubículo del Dojo Principal de Judo**

-"Ya veo, así que Yuuki-chan…"-

-"Por ello le pedimos discreción y protección para la señorita Yuuki- Midori-sensei"-

- "No tienen de que preocuparse, Kanzaki-san, Fujino-san, les aseguro que no tendrá problemas estando a mi cargo"-

-"Estoy segura que así será Midori-sensei, es por ello que hemos recurrido a usted, y en cuanto al número de miembros..."-

-"Eto… heheh"-

-"No tiene de que preocuparse Sensei, considerando el caso particular de Yuuki-han, y el notable potencial de los miembros que se unieron a su club no amerita la clausura del mismo, así que por este ciclo escolar el equipo de judo seguirá en actividades normales"-

-"Ufff"-

-"Usted sabe que a finales de año se llevara a cabo el Really anual antes de los exámenes de nuevo ingreso y por lo que tengo entendido el equipo de judo siempre aporta la fuerza defensiva que necesitamos para dicho evento"-

-"Esta en lo cierto Fujino-san"-

-"Este año no será la excepción Midori-sensei, claro, después de los torneos inter-clubes, ya que también tengo entendido los demás equipos de artes marciales están bien proporcionados este año"-

-"No veo inconveniente Fujino-san, le aseguro que al termino del año cada uno de mis chicos podrá enfrentar a diez de los demás alumnos que integren dichos equipos"-

-"No tengo conocimiento suficiente para entender por completo su disciplina Midori-sensei, sin embargo quisiera que tomara medidas necesarias para instruir a sus estudiantes en artes más adecuadas para la supervivencia"-

-"No creo que este dentro de su jurisdicción el cambiar planes de entrenamiento o estudios Seito Kaichou –sama"-

-"Y no lo está, Midori-sensei, ciertamente eso es cuestión de la coordinación docente y de investigación, sin embargo, sigue estando en mi jurisdicción la apertura o clausura de los Clubes así como sus estímulos económicos a dichos equipos"-

-"¿A que es lo que quiere llegar Fujino-san?"-

-"Los duelos que se llevan a cabo entre Fuuka- Gakuen y los demás colegios nunca se han visto como retos para la academia sin embargo, eh de mencionar que en el caso tan particular del colegio militar, Fuuka, se ha visto en apuros sin tener la oportunidad de reafirmar la supremacía total sin que nos venzan en alguna actividad"-

-"Es verdad"-

-"Sin embargo este año tengo planeado que esto cambie, de tal forma que así como a los demás educadores que componen la plantilla docente de la Academia Fuuka le hago la recomendación de ampliar los conocimientos técnicos y prácticos de sus estudiantes"-

-"¿Insinúa que no se les educa de manera apropiada Fujino san?"-

-"Al contrario Midori-sensei, mi intención no es la de ofender, sin embargo estoy consciente que la mayoría de las disciplinas se hace a un nivel teórico o deportivo que no da pie a la enseñanza verdadera y fundamental del arte, tanto académica como deportiva"-

-"Usted debe saber que esto se hace con el propósito de cuidar la integridad del alumnado ya que su vida académica debe ser completa abarcando todos los aspecto y no solo el deportivo o cultural"-

-"Y estoy de acuerdo con ello, sin embargo mi única petición es que los lleve sólo un poco más en el conocimiento práctico, ya que al observar detenidamente las grabaciones de competencias pasadas, la academia militar obtiene la ventaja por la educación que llevan consigo sin miedo a los limites"-

-"Fujino-san, usted debe entender que cualquier disciplina, especialmente de las artes marciales en especifico, su raíz se halla en prácticas sumamente agresivas y barbáricas, que no contemplan el daño físico que se le pueda causar al oponente, y en casos extremos al propio, contemplando simplemente la supervivencia del más fuerte"-

-"Midori-sensei, así como se lo he expuesto a los demás profesores, mi intención no es la de exponer a cualquiera de los estudiantes, sencillamente es la intención de protegerlos, ya que a pesar de que todos y cada uno de los docentes tiene las mismas creencias que usted, el entrenamiento militar no es precisamente el ideal de "Juego deportivo" a ellos los entrenan para la supervivencia de todo tipo, sin dar pie al cuidado de sus competidores, su educación es rígida y muy limitada en cuanto a el resto de artes, cuestión en la que no deseo caigamos, simplemente quisiera que instruyera a sus alumnos a enfrentar situaciones en las cuales sus adversarios no se preocuparan más que por sí mismos"-

-"Tiene sentido lo que dice Fujino-san"-

-"El índice de lesionados deportivos que resultan de los torneos anuales no es alarmante pero si preocupante, ya que a pesar de recibir una excelente educación y preparación nada les advierte de los riesgos que otros toman pensando en que absolutamente todos jugaran con las mismas normas o la misma ideología, es por ello que mi objetivo de este año no es simplemente ganar es el de proteger y enseñar lecciones de por vida a cada uno de nuestros alumnos que honran a nuestra tierra de Fuuka"-

-"Esta en lo correcto Fujino-san, sin mas no me opondré a su petición, sin embargo bajo ningún motivo llevare tan lejos a alguno de mis estudiantes como para lesionar a otros seres humanos"-

-"Le agradezco Sensei, mi deseo no es ningún otro"-

-"Perfecto, Fujino-san, que no se hable más, podrá ver los resultados en el próximo torneo inter-clubes, y si me disculpa Kaichou-sama debo acudir a la enfermería ya que una de mis estudiantes se lastimo durante el entrenamiento"- (¬¬U)

-"Ara, ¿Habla de Yuuki-han?"-

-"Asi es"- (T-T)

-"¿Le importa si la acompañamos? De camino aquí encontramos a parte de sus estudiantes que la llevaban a la enfermería"-

-"No es nada grave, simplemente se le rompió la uña del pie por la mitad, sin embargo la sangre resulta ser muy escandalosa"-

-"Me lo imagino sensei, después de todo vamos en dirección a la sala del consejo, pasaremos a saludar para platicar con Sagisawa-sensei sobre el mismo asunto de riesgos"-

-"Bien…"-

* * *

**Enfermería Principal**

-"Listo Yuuki-san, con el vendaje y el antiséptico, el sangrado se detendrá, y le sugiero que en cuanto cicatrice ventile la herida, con usar un par de sandalias bastara, así como una semana de reposo de actividades deportivas"-

-"Ya que esta en eso Sensei, ¿No quiere revisarle el cerebro?"-

-"Para que quieres que haga eso cara de mandril seguramente sólo terminare humillándote por el tamaño que tiene a comparación del tuyo"-

-"Se ve que ustedes se llevan muy bien jijiji"-

-"Lo mismo pensamos sensei"-

**Gracias Mai, tu siempre tan linda**

-"¡Nash! ¡Yohko!"-

-"¡Midori sensei!"-

-"Tu siempre tan escandalosa Midori"-

-"Oh vamos ¿No me dirás que no te da gusto verme?"-

-"Y supongo que también me debe dar gusto tener a una de tus alumnas en mi consultorio"-

-"Sabes que no siempre pasa, y es una buena excusa para vernos"-

-"Vaya sensei ¬¬ que tienen estas chiquillas"-

-"¡La mejor de todas! ¿No te gustaría ir a tomar algo ya que terminaron las actividades?"-

-"A tu lado se que terminare con envenenamiento etílico"-

-"¡Pero con mucha diversión! Es más hay que llevar a las chicas también"- (n_n)

-"¡Son menores de edad!"-

-"AH, demonios ¬¬ lo olvidaba"-

-"Sensei…"-

-"¿Que pasa Mai-chan?"-

-"¿Podemos retirarnos?, estamos planeando llevar a Yuuki a su hogar"-

-"Snif snif snif, ¡LO VEZ YOUHKO! ¡Pero qué maravillosas estudiantes tengo! ¡Caray! Pero qué bueno que fortalecen esos lazos ¡Ese es mi equipo! Sólo por eso les perdonare que no nos acompañen las veré a inicio de semana asegúrense de disfrutar el día libre de mañana y de dormir lo suficiente así como hacer todos sus deberes"-

-"¿No nos dirá que también comamos todas nuestras frutas y verduras?"- Remedo de Sensei ¬¬

-"Eso también Nat-chan, asegúrense de irse por la sombrita"-

-"¡Pero ya es de tarde!"- Sensei idiota

-"Chicas no me dejen con su sensei por favooor"-

-"Hehehe Hasta pronto Sensei, gracias de nuevo por lo de prince.. Digo Yuuki-san Bye bye"-

-"AHHH"-

-"Ara, ¿Pero grito es ese del que sale de la enfermería?"-

-"No sé que pueda ser Shizuru-san, justo cuando pensábamos entrar a platicar un rato con Yohko-Sensei"-

**O_O Demonios el par de Raros, ¿Pero que hacen aquí?**

-"Natsuki-chan, que coincidencias del destino, nos volvemos a encontrar, supongo que Yuuki-han ya se encuentra mejor"

-"…"-

**¿Porque nadie dice nada? Oh espera ya veo, Mai volvió a su estado idiota, Chie, solo está viendo que saca de información y princesa tiene cara de querer volver a la enfermería ¬¬ bola de tontas**

-"Gracias por la preocupación Kaichou-sama pero mi compañera ya se encuentra mejor"-

-"Ara Natsuki- chan, ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora tiene más tiempo para dedicarme?

**Con un demonio ¿Que no tiene cosas de presidenta que atender o qué? Obviamente no tengo tiempo ¿Pues qué hora crees que es? A este paso llegare tarde para la cena y encima hay que acompañar a princesa a su casa T-T esto parece conspiración…**

_No escaparas tan pronto pequeña Natsuki, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que es una diosa la que te habla? Pero no te preocupes pronto conocerás la fortuna que puedes llegar a sentir siendo amada por Fujino-sama Fufufu, no puedo equivocarme, simplemente lo mejor de esto es la emoción de la casería y la conquista, aunque lo único que lamento es que no dure lo suficiente para ser eterno…_

* * *

_¿En qué momento se pasa de la inocencia al deseo? ¿Sera que es en el momento en que chocan las miradas mutuamente sin más conocimiento que el ser delante nuestro? En realidad nunca lo había pensado y hasta mucho después fue que me di cuenta…, que fue precisamente en ese instante en el que dirigí mi mirada a lo desconocido iniciaba la travesía a la agonizante necesidad de verte por siempre…_

* * *

**Comentarios**: Ufff, ¿Que dijeron? Seguro se tardara otro mes o dos en actualizar (hehehe) en realidad así como lo prometí a lo días de que termine el capitulo anterior ya me encontraba concluyendo otro capítulo, solo que con un detalle… surgió la inspiración para crear otra historia que aun no decido si subir inmediatamente o esperar a concluir esta historia que de por si tiene mucho por delante, todos y cada uno de los comentarios que he recibido han llenado de felicidad mi existencia que en definitiva no se puede quejar de inspiración o motivación puesto que sus Reviews se han convertido en el motor de este escrito y de los cuales seguramente me ayudare de nuevo para actualizar rápidamente a pesar de mis actividades, ya que nuevamente les comparto que mis labores han aumentado; además del servicio social que presto, ahora terminare de docente (seguramente muy sobornable) sumándole las clases de mi carrera, en fin… esto no ha sido impedimento para que mi imaginación siga volando ya que además de la historia que les comento, me ha surgido la idea de otras dos, aunque estas sólo están en meros sueños, creo que nunca me cansare de agradecer todos y cada uno de los comentarios ya que estos me indican si vale la pena seguir escribiendo o no.

Saludos y espero actualizar esta vez mas rápido

**Guest:** Gracias por el comentario, espero hacer que sigas disfrutando esta historia y lograr el que uses un pseudónimo. n_n

**Amy-kun:** Todos y cada uno de tus comentarios son una fuente de motivación que hacen quiera seguir escribiendo imprimiendo lo mejor de mi narración en cada palabra, espero siga siendo de tu agrado esta historia amateur, así mismo aprovecho para agradecerte por los ánimos en mi servicio, te cuento que me está yendo de maravilla, sin embargo, gracias a tus comentarios nunca olvido la continuación del Fic, saludos.

**Magma:** Gracias por el comentario, son ánimos para seguir adelante, en verdad espero que esta historia no pierda tu interés y continúes comentando a lo largo del mismo.

**Jherat:** De igual manera espero sigas disfrutando de mi narración, en principio me alaga el hecho de que fijes tu atención y tiempo en la lectura y comentarios así como en la critica ya que en partes, construyendo la trama intento economizar palabras para no hacer del mismo largo o tedioso, sin embargo no me abandona el habito de la redundancia, espero continúes comentando así como espero este Fic te siga capturando a pesar de estar en español o largo.

**Nicoli 3:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en realidad en cuanto lo leí, me dio mucha felicidad y motivación para continuar, así como me dí a la tarea de releer mi propio Fic, en busca de algún defecto o falta ortográfica, (te comento ya que tu comentario me ha motivado para seguir de manera constante) espero este Fic siga siendo de tu agrado, asi como espero sigas comentando, saludos.

**Ian. 23:** Muchas gracias por comentar, en realidad uno de mis objetivos era ese el de "Picar" a los lectores, me alegra mucho y motiva cuando alguien comenta, así que espero seguir haciendo de esta historia algo interesante y divertido en general, saludos.

**Virshy:** ¡Que tal! Yo también espero ya no tengas problemas técnicos, en realidad en tu comentario cuando más de uno menciona lo referente a las personalidades, siento satisfacción, ya que era algo que quería imprimir en mi historia; una personalidad diferente a cada uno que resalte su propia humanidad, en fin, espero continúes con la lectura del Fic, y que siga siendo de tu agrado, saludos y mis mejores deseos.

**Aless.k:** Me alaga de sobremanera que te guste el Fic, muchas gracias por comentar, y espero este siga siendo de tu interés y agrado, sin duda la relación de Nao y Natsuki es de mis favoritas y aun hay planes para estas dos a futuro, nuevamente gracias por invertir tiempo en la lectura y comentarios, que son motor fundamental para continuar escribiendo. ¡Saludos!


	10. Momento de Necesidad

**Momento de Necesidad**

* * *

_Si en algún momento aprecie el valor de la compañía fue en el momento en el que más la necesitaba, sin embargo… aun ahora puede que la aprecie de igual forma, cuando más la necesito, pero no por ello dejo de hacerlo cuando no está cerca… ahora creo que es cuando más valor le espeto, ya que la misma experiencia me enseño en aquellos días lo inesperado de la mano amiga que te auxilia cuando menos lo esperas de quien menos lo esperas…_

* * *

-"Supongo que tendremos que hablar con Sagisawa-sensei en otro momento Shizuru-san"-

-"Me temo que así será Reito-san fufufu"-

_**¿Pero por qué? Si ambas sensei están dentro (¬¬) par de irresponsables**_

-"Eso quiere decir que tendremos algo de tiempo libre"-

-"Me parece que así es Reito-san"-

_**Debo hallar la forma de dejar a este par de raros en su raro monologo antes de que suceda algo mas (¬¬)**_

-"En ese caso; Natsuki-chan, ¿Te importaría acompañarme por un rato?"-

_**Rayos, muy tarde… ¡Claro que me importa! Y NO, no quiero…, quiero ir a casa, tengo hambre (T_T)**_

-"Lo lamento Seito Kaichou-sama pero debo acompañar a Yuuki a su hogar"-

-"¿Ara? Creí que ya te encontrabas mejor Yuuki-han ¿No es así?"-

-"… Así es… Kaichou-sama ya me encuentro bien…"

_**Argh, esta princesa sometida comienza a desesperarme, ¿Que tiene esta presidenta para causar este efecto en ella?**_

-"Ara…En ese caso no creo que se pierda de camino a su dormitorio"-

**¿Dormitorio?, ¿Ahora mis palabras están siendo usadas en contra mía…? (T_T)**

-"En efecto Kaichou-sama"-

_**Casi se desangra por el dedo y ¿Ya está mejor? Princesa tonta **_

-"Entonces ¡Esta decidido!, ¿Te importaría acompañarme un momento Natsuki-chan?"-

_**¡ARGHH! ¡QUE NO! **_

-"Lo lamento Seito Kaichou-sama pero es mi responsabilidad como compañera de equipo cerciorarme de que Yuuki-san llegue sin problemas a su hogar"- _Respira Natsuki, respira y cuenta hasta 10 no pierdas el control…_

-"Pero Natsuki-chan, es a los dormitorios a donde se dirigen ¿No es así, Yuuki-han?"-

_**¿Por qué rayos no puede aceptar un simple y sutil NO?**_

-"Así es… Kaichou-sama"-

-"En ese caso…"-

-"¡Ya le dije que…!"-

-"Cof cof cof, Natsuki, Seito Kaichou…"-

_**¡Hasta que te manifiestas Mai!, Estaba a punto de rechazar "Educadamente" a esta necia presidenta.**_

-"Ara, ¿Que sucede Mai-han?"- _¿No deberías estar jugueteando con Reito-san en lugar de molestar?_

-"Me parece que por el día de hoy las actividades que quiera realizar serian muy limitadas…"-

-"Ara… ¿Te parece Mai-han?"- _Porque yo no concuerdo contigo_

**-"**Ejem… Shizuru-san, me parece que Mai tiene razón, ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos por el día de hoy? Ya no tarda en anochecer y seguramente estas señoritas deben regresar a sus hogares lo más pronto posible"-

_**¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que escucho por fin que alguien habla con elocuencia!**_

-"kaichou-sama, el día de mañana planeaba realizar una reunión en mi hogar con Natsuki de invitada, si gusta puede acompañarnos, Reito-san me dijo que no tienen planes así que por mí no habría problema"-

-"Espera un segundo Mai ¿De qué estás hablando?"- _Que mentada reunión ni que nada, el día libre es SAGRADO_

-"¿Que ya no lo recuerdas Natsuki? Tu dijiste que yo podría ir de visita a tu casa sólo si te llevaba a la mía antes"-

_**¿Eso dije? (O_O)**_

-"¿Enserio?"- _¿¡Pero acaso no es muy pronto?! ¿No fue hace un par de días que tuvimos esa pequeña charla? Pensé que sería un asunto olvidado (T-T) _

-"Ara"- _Creo que acabo de escuchar algo sumamente interesante_-"¿En ese caso Natsuki-chan iría a mi hogar si también la invito?"-

_**¡NUNCA! **_

-"Estas son circunstancias diferentes Seito Kaichou-sama"-

-"Ara en ese caso tendré que ir primero a la casa de Natsuki-chan"-

_**Ya quisiera, presidenta rara**_

-"De cualquier modo, está invitada para acompañarnos kaichou-sama, y por supuesto que también Yuuki-chan, y Chie-chan"-

-"Sera un placer aceptar tu invitación Mai-san"-

-"Gracias Tokiha-sempai"-

-"Agradezco el gesto Mai-han, sin embargo no puedo confirmarte de momento, pero ten por seguro que si las circunstancias cambian pasare a saludar a Oba-san y Oji-san"-

-"Eres bienvenida cuando gustes Shiziru-san"-

**¿Oba-san, Oji-san? ¿En qué momento Mai tomo la confianza de hablarle a la presidente por su nombre?, bueno… Da igual de todos modos preferiría no tener que sacrificar mi hermosisisimo día libre **

-"Entonces nosotros nos despedimos, supongo que la charla con Sagisawa- sensei tendrá que esperar para el siguiente inicio de semana ¿No es así Shizuru-san?"-

-"No se le puede hacer nada"- _Después de todo con tanta gente molesta no puedo siquiera hacer las cosas adecuadamente con Natsuki._

-"Señoritas… Mai, nos vemos el día de mañana"-

-"Hasta mañana Kanzaki-sempai"-

-"¡Adios Reito!- (*n_n*)

-"Hasta mañana Natsuki-chan"-

_**No quiero que sea mañana (T_T)**_

-"Hasta mañana Kanzaki-sempai, Seito Kaichou-sama"-

-"Antes de irme Natsuki-chan…"-

_**¿QUE? Y ahora ¿QUE QUIERE?, Tranquilízate Natsuki, tranquilízate, tu paciencia está siendo puesta a prueba, ¡DE NUEVO!**_

-"Dígame Kaichou-sama"-

-"¿No te parece que llamarme por ese honorifico tan largo es aburrido?"-

_**¡La acabo de conocer! ¿Cómo diantres quiere que la llame? Además, si pudiera ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra (¬¬)**_

-"Me parece que es lo correcto SEITO KAICHOU-SAMA"-

-"Mouu…"-

_**(O_O)¿Qué? Pero ¿Que fue ese puchero de enojo? **_

-"Pero me parece que ahora puedes llamarme Shizuru, ¿No crees?"-

_**A mí no me parece (¬¬) Mmm, ¿Cuál era su apellido?, bueno… no importa si me da la gana la llamaría únicamente por su apellido ¡Y SI QUIERE!**_

-"¿Si lo hago usted me llamaría Kuga?"-

_Ara…Bien jugado_-"Por supuesto que no NATSUKI-CHAN, no dejaría de hacerlo"-

_**Bah… no sé por qué estoy intentando hacer que cambie de parecer**_

-"He de lograr que cambies de parecer Na-tsu-ki-chan"-

_**Diantres, me pone de nervios que silabeé mi nombre, creo que mi nuca lo acaba de resentir**_

-"No creo que lo logre SEITO KAICHOU-SAMA, y si me disculpa me retiro"-

-"Mouu…Pero que fría eres Natsuki-chan"-

-"Por si no se ha enterado Seito Kaichou-sama…"- _Respira Natsuki, Respira no pierdas la cabeza de nuevo_-"…Me llaman "La princesa de hielo", hasta pronto…"-

-"Hasta pronto Natsuki-chan"-

* * *

…

* * *

-"¿Te quedaras viendo hacia el horizonte por siempre Reito-San?"-

-"Solo hasta que no pueda ver más a mi querida Mai-chan"-

-"No me siento con humor para escuchar tus cursilerías Reito"-

-"Ohh…Miaaauu"-

-"No sé qué quieres insinuar con esa expresión Reito-san"-

-"No me veas de esa forma tan intimidante Shizu-chan, creo que entiendes el significado de mi expresión"-

-"Y es precisamente por eso que te veo de esta forma Reito"-

-"Honestamente Shizuru-san, no termino de entender el por qué quieres conseguir a Natsuki-chan, si al parecer tiene un carácter muy poco amigable y eso en definitiva no es nada lindo"-

-"El hecho de que tus gustos se inclinen por señoritas con cierta "Accesibilidad"-_Por no decir fáciles_-"No es motivo para que cuestiones mis deseos Reito-san"-

-"Y el hecho de que esta chica no esté rendida ante tu persona no es motivo para que te enfades conmigo Shizu-chan"-

-"¿Estas buscando empeorar mi humor Reito-san?"-

-"Al contrario mi muy estimada amiga, lo único que intento es que desistas de tu objetivo"-

-"¿Te parece que soy el tipo de persona que desiste?"-

-"Precisamente es por ello que lo "Intento" Shizu-chan"-

-"Ya deberías saber entonces que pierdes tu tiempo Reito-san y si es así te sugiero que mejor lo inviertas en mantener entretenida a tu pequeña prometida en lugar de permitir que interrumpa conversaciones privadas"-

-"No creo que lo haya hecho con intención Shizuru-san, es solo que…"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Es solo que…"-

-"Deja de rascarte la nuca Reito-san y dilo de una vez antes de que mi paciencia en verdad se termine"-

-"Es solo que te has mostrado muy insistente Shizuru-san, y eso definitivamente no es bueno para tu imagen como presidenta y peligroso con tantas personas de testigos"-

-"¿Te parece que ha sido así?"-

-"Como tu amigo y confidente he de confesar que te eh visto tratar con más sutileza a los fans acosadores que te asedian de lo que has hecho con Natsuki-chan"-

-"No es culpa mía (¬¬), regularmente no encuentro tanta resistencia por parte de una persona"-

-"he he he, puede que por fin haya encontrado un reto Fujino-sama"-

-"No hay tal, Reito-san, aunque te daré la razón en que tal vez no ha sido el método correcto y eso es todo"-

-"¿En verdad será eso?"-

-"¿Aun te cabe la duda?"-

-"No lo sé Shizuru-san…., es solo que tengo la sensación de que Natsuki-chan, es un tipo de chica que no es atrayente para personas como nosotros, a pesar de su belleza natural"-

-"Puede que no sea tu tipo Reito-san, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que será mía"-

-"Al menos quisiera saber el motivo de esta nueva obsesión tuya, cuando la conoces de hace un par de horas"-

-"No existe explicación para el amor Reito san"-

-"(¬¬) ¿Tan pronto y ya hablas de amor Shizuru-san? ¿Cómo es eso posible?, existiendo un mundo de jóvenes en la academia que estarían gustosamente a tu servicio, ¿Por qué precisamente ella?"-

-"Mi estimado amigo quizá eso sea algo que dejare en la incógnita por un tiempo Fufufu"-

-"Que mala eres Shizu-chan"-

-"Fufufu, De momento creo que me divertiré cazando a la pequeña Natsuki Fufufu"-

-"Tienes aficiones un poco sombrías Shizuru-san (n_nU)"-

-"Tal vez, el problema no es que tenga esas aficiones Reito-san, más bien creo que no tengo las suficientes Fufufu"-

-"(n_nU)"-

* * *

…

* * *

-"AAAaaaahhhh"-

-"Natsuki ¿Por qué le gritas al atardecer (n_nU)?"-

-"Déjala aullar al sol Sempai ya que seguro no se ha enterado que le debe aullar a la luna".

-"Hahaha"-

-"Claro princesa, como tú no tuviste que soportar a la presidenta de la insistencia…"- _Es mi forma de desahogar la frustración, déjenme en paz (¬¬)_

-"Relájate Nat-san, el que la Presidenta estudiantil te preste tanta atención debe ser indicio de que ¡Serás la próxima Ídolo!"-

_**Aja… y seguro también seré la próxima reina de chocolate en la feria del caramelo (¬¬)**_

-"¡Me da igual, Chie! ¡Pero me saca de mis cabales tanta insistencia!"- _¿Que tan difícil es aceptar un NO por respuesta?_

-"Así es la presidenta Nat-san, en la academia son muy pocos los que pueden resistir su voluntad así que supongo esta acostumbrada a ello y supuso que pasaría lo mismo contigo, ó al menos esa es mi hipótesis"-

-"Vaya presidenta Rara…"- _RARA, NECIA, INSISTENTE, ¿Quien demonios la habrá elegido como presidenta estudiantil?, quisiera conocer al puñado de retrasados que la hizo llegar al poder (¬¬)_

-"¡Hey!, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿"Sempai"?"-

-"(¬¬) ¿Qué? ¿Apenas lo procesó tu lento cerebro?"-

-"¿En qué momento dejaste de llamar a Mai, Tetona-san?"-

-"Es verdad Yuuki-san, es un cambio repentino"-

-"Snif snif (T-T) Snif snif, no les hagas caso, Yuuki-chan, tu llámame como gustes, mientras no regreses a ese horrible mote"-

-"jajaj ¿Que pasa Mai? ¿No te gusta Tetona-san? aajajaj, yo ya me estaba acostumbrando y estaba pensando seriamente en empezar a llamarte así"- _Ajajaj no sé que me da más risa, si el hecho de imaginarme llamando a Mai de la misma forma en que princesa lo hace, o el que ella la haya llamado "Sempai" ajaaja como si llamara a la mujer más seria del mundo_

-"¡NI se te ocurra! KUGA, ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!"-

-"Ajajajaj Ok, ok, Mai, entiendo…, pero que mal carácter (n_nU)"-

-"No importa Yuuki-chan no escuches a la insensata de Natsuki"-

-"¿Insensata? Tsk (¬¬)"-

-"Yuuki-chan… ¿Está bien si te llamo por tu nombre?"-

-"(¬/¬)"-

-"Siii, princesa, ¿Está bien si te llamamos por tu nombre?"- _ajajaj ni por qué me diga que si dejare de llamarla princesa_

-"(O/O) ¡ARGH! ¡Cállate cara de chango, estoy segura que aunque te diga que si, no dejaras de llamarme princesa!"-

_**Huy…, creo que leyó mi mente (¬¬U)**_

-"Yo sólo pensé en que es muy problemático no tener una forma "Indicada" por la cual referirme a ustedes ya que al parecer Fujino esta rondando mis actividades…"-

-"¿Fujino?"- _Ahhh… con que ese era su apellido (n_nU) Jeh…, bueno supongo que será bueno saberlo… supongo…_

-"Ella…"-

-"¿Ella que?"-

-"Bahh, no importa…, pero si voy a ser parte de esta tontería que atenta contra la integridad física, será mejor que me acostumbre a llamarlas de cierta forma"-(¬/¬)

-"Awwww"-

-"(O_O) Pero que dem…"-

_**Diantres… en verdad me sentía aturdida y molesta con la presencia de ese par de raros pero el ver como Mai y Chie, abrazan a princesa acariciándola cual animalito en definitiva vuelve a animar mi día**_

-"Aww, Yuuki-san, no tienes por que poner excusas, llámanos como gustes"-

-"Tienes toda la razón Chie-chan, es mas de ahora en adelante Yuuki-chan te llamare, Nao –chan (*n_n*)"-

-"Ahh ¡Dejen de embarrarse en mí! ¡Ayúdame cara de mandril AHH!"-

-"Ajajajja Lo siento princesa… creo que yo paso del abraso grupal"-

_**No entiendo exactamente todo lo que va pasando, que para mi gusto va muy tapido, sin embargo… creo que todo va bien…**_

-"Yuuki-san, puedes llamarme Chie si lo prefieres para que no te confundas entre tantas Sempai"- (^_^)

-"Cállate cuatro ojos (¬/¬)"-

-"A cambio te llamare Nao-san, o ¿Prefieres que también te llame princesa?"-

-"¡Nunca!"-

-"¡Siii, Chie, esa es marca registrada mía!"-

-"Ajajajajaj como usted diga Kuga-sama"-

-"Bola de tontas, ¡Me retracto! Sólo llámenme Yuuki"-

-"Muy tarde princesa"-

-"Así es Nao-chan, ya no hay vuelta atrás"-

-"(¬/¬) Como sea…, de todos modos ya hemos llegado así que pueden irse por donde llegaron"-

-"¡Hey! ¿Pero que son esos modales Nao-chan? Creo que por fin el mal ejemplo de Natsuki te esta alcanzado, como tu _**Sempai **_es mi deber inculcar buenos modales en ti (*n_n*)"-

-"Creo que por fin se te fundieron unas cuantas neuronas Mai, un cambio así de milagroso en princesa necesitaría miles de millones de años de evolución"-

-"Al menos yo tengo esperanzas de evolucionar simio cilíndrelo"-

-"¡QUE! Pero te voy a enseñar princesa sin chiste…"-

-"AHHHH"-

* * *

…

* * *

-"Pss…"-

-"¿Que pasa Chie-chan?"-

-"¿No te parece que Nao-san y Nat-san se parecen mucho?"-

-"Jijiji (n_n), ¿Tu lo crees Chie-chan?"-

-"¡AHHHH! ¡Bájame Remedo de Mico! ¿¡No vez que estoy lesionada!?

-"¡Lesionada te voy a dejar la boca cuando termine contigo!"-

-"Creo que tenemos un par de compañeras de equipo muy hurañas que empiezan a conocer el mundo, Chie-chan"- (^-^)

-"Hehehe, Mai-san, me parece que posees ojos muy perceptivos"-

-"Jijiji, y no sólo eso… yo creo que este es el inicio de una bonita amistad"-

-"¡QUE ME BAJES CEREBRO DE MONO SUBDESARROLLADO!"-

-"¡No lo hare!"-

-"Ajajaja Mai-chan creo que apostare a favor de esa predicción"-

-"¡Bájame!"-

-"¡Noooo!, ¡Hasta que me digas cual de todos estos es tu dormitorio!"-

-"¡Jamás!"-

-"Tal vez deberíamos unirnos a la diversión Chie-chan"-

-"Concuerdo contigo Mai-san, aunque debo de admitir que se ve mas interesante el observar la forma en que Nat-san carga a Nao-san al estilo costal de papas, dándole vueltas de carrusel"-

-"ijijijiji, tienes Razón Chie-chan"-

-"¡Yaaaaa!, ¡Esta bien!, ¡Esta bien!, ¡Te lo diré! ¡Pero bájame de una buena vez! ¡Por favor!"-

-"mmm… Nooo, ¡Estas lesionada!, Así que creo te llevare cargando ¡Hasta tu camita!"- ¡_buajjaja para después tirarla buajajaj!_

-"¡Noooo!, ¡Ahhhh!, ¡Bien! Si te bautizo no será mi problema"-

-"¿Que?"-

-"¡Que si te lleno de mi desayuno pre digerido no me eches la culpa!"-

-"¡Wakala!, ok… Servida princesa, pero por favor, no camines como ebria que van a pensar mal de ti, Aajajaja"-

-"Estúpido mandril…"-

-"Lo prometido es deuda princesa, ¿Cual de todos es tu dormitorio?"-

_**La verdad es que no me esperaba que la academia contara con dormitorios, y menos en forma de departamentos agrupados en varios edificios, bastante extensos desde mi perspectiva aunque sólo vea la fachada, mmm creo que la próxima vez le diré a mi madre que me independizare y viviré en la escuela HEHEHE**_

-"Yo no prometí nada (¬¬)"-

-"Habla princesa o volveré a cargarte e iré de puerta en puerta a preguntar cual de todos es el tuyo"-

-"No te atreverías…"-

-"¿Quieres probarme?"-

-"…"-

-"¿Ese silencio es un si?"-

-"(T_T)"-

-"Ok…"

-"Ahhhh, ¡Alto! ok, ok, ok, te lo diré pero sólo eso, yo puedo llegar sola a mi dormitorio"-

-"Pero dijimos que te acompañaríamos hasta tu dormitorio Nao-chan"-

-"Y ya lo cumplieron Sempai…"-

_**¡Hay pero que extraña se escucha diciéndole a Mai, "Sempai!" (O_O) creo que no me acostumbrare tan rápido **_

-"Nada, nada, nada, princesa, nos iremos de tu dormitorio hasta que nos aseguremos que estarás bien"-

-"Así es Nao-san, tenemos que asegurarnos que estarás bien o si las condiciones son propicias para que permanezcas en reposo"-

-"Por favor, no es que se me haya amputado el dedo, ¡Estoy bien!, ahora solo váyanse"-

-"Ya, ya, no seas mal educada y condúcenos hasta tu dormitorio princesa"-

-"¡QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE QUIERO QUE SE VAYAN!"-

_**Wuow… esto si no me lo esperaba, ¿Por que tan repentinamente explota princesa? ¿Esas son lagrimitas? ¿Pero qué demonios?**_

-"Nao-chan, por favor no te desesperes si no quieres no iremos a tu dormitorio pero es nuestro deseo hacerlo para asegurarnos que estarás bien"-

_**Ufff Mai ¡Al rescate!, ¿Pero que le pasa a princesa? ¿Por que tan repentino?… mmm bueno supongo que cuando Mai fue a mi casa también quería gritarle que se largara pero no recuerdo que fuera para tanto… **_

-"Yo no necesito que se preocupen por mi, ¡Estoy bien!"-

-"Nao-chan…"-

_**¿Como fue que pasamos de una tarde extraña a una platica amena y de ahí a un drama en el cual ahora Mai esta abrasando a princesa? ¡Que alguien me explique!**_

-"Nao-chan Somos compañeras o ¿No?"-

-"Snif… snif… si…"-

-"Y como compañeras, hermanas de equipo y como personas sólo queremos asegurarnos de que estarás bien…"-

-"Estoy bien…"-

-"Sabemos que ahora lo estas gracias a los tratamientos de Sagisawa-sensei, pero si te encuentras en los dormitorios es por que no tienes a tu familia cerca, o ¿Me equivoco?"-

_**¿Por que diantres ahora le salen más lagrimitas? Ahhh, quiero decir algo, pero mejor me abstengo no sea que vaya a arruinar la terapia de Mai O_O**_

-"Así… es…"-

-"No tengas miedo de nosotras, ya que junto a Natsuki, me uno a la promesa de que nunca estarás sola…"-

-"Y no solo Mai-san, yo también te lo prometo Nao-san, yo también soy parte del equipo"-

-"No necesito de nadie…"-

-"De alguna forma creo que todos necesitamos de alguien más, en algún momento Nao-chan, no temas a admitir esta verdad…"-

-"Es solo que…"-

-"Sea lo que sea que te pase, no te obligaremos a decirlo…"-

-"No es fácil…"-

-"Nunca lo es… pero con gusto esperaremos hasta el día en que quieras compartirlo con nosotras y personalmente te aseguro que estaré para escucharte, y no para juzgarte…"-

-"snif, snif, snif"-

**¡AHHH! Tonta Mai, creo que hizo llorar más a princesa, ¡AHHH!**

-"Anda Nao-chan… entremos, no quiero que alguien más te vea en ese estado"-

-"Esta bien…"-

_**Wuow… Creo que Mai si es la doctora corazón O_O**_

-"¿Por donde seguimos Nao-chan?"-

-"Es en el tercer piso, Dormitorio # 23"-

-"Bien…"-

_**Creo que después de esta extraña escena no me queda más que permanecer en silencio, pero no puedo evitar tener el deseo de irme inmediatamente, para no incomodar a princesa…**_

-"¡Wuow! Nao-san pero que bonita habitación"-

-"¿Es la primera vez que vienen a los dormitorios?"-

_**No puedo confesar que ni siquiera sabia de la existencia de estos complejos habitacionales (¬¬U) Mai me mataría (O_OU)…**_

-"Yo tenía conocimiento por los folletos de información, pero esta es la primera vez que vengo a uno Nao-san"-

-"No es nada del otro mundo…

-"¿Podría echar un vistazo nao-san?

-"Adelante Chie-sempai"-

_**Después de subir por los elevadores hasta el tercer piso, en realidad no se qué hacer si quedarme parada en la puerta o intentar acercarme a princesa, o intentar actuar como si la escenita nunca hubiera pasado… Rayos… pero que complicado es esto…**_

-"Nao-san, me encanta el balcón que tienes en tu habitación"-

-"Gracias…"-

-"¡Y el baño!"

_**Qué extraño… observo a princesa sentarse en un sofá de una manera tan pasiva que en el fondo siento arrepentimiento de estar aquí (T-T)**_

-"Mai"-

-"Dime Natsuki"-

-"Estos dormitorios estudiantiles ¿Están equipados con todo lo que el estudiante pueda necesitar?"-

-"Así es Natsuki (n_n) de hecho cada departamento está diseñado para ser una residencia exclusiva para cada estudiante"-

-"Ohhh"-

-"¿Verdad que es impresionante?"-

-"See, see, ¿Sabes en donde está la cocina?"-

-"Al fondo Natsuki (T_T) pero no vayas a empezar de desastrosa que somos invitadas"-

_**¡JA! ¿Desastrosa yo? ¿Pues quien me cree que soy? ¿Ella? Yo solo quiero algo de comida, además el buscar algo es mejor que quedarme en la estancia observando el desanimo de princesa, espero no se enfade si tomo algo, bueno… no… pensándolo mejor si seria de mala educación hacer eso mmm mejor iré por agua e inocentemente daré un vistazo a la nevera**_

-"¿Natsuki que tanto haces? Ven aquí que necesitamos mover la mesa para que Nao-chan no se vaya a tropezar al caminar"-

-"Ehh.. si, Mai… ya voy"-

_**En realidad no había prestado atención a detalle del dormitorio de princesa, que es muy modesto en cuanto a posesiones se refiere a pesar de estar totalmente amueblado y después de ver su nevera no puede sentir más que sorpresa pues sólo encontré restos de comida chatarra y una que otra caja de comida rápida**_

-"¿Que tanto haces Natsuki?"-

-"¿Eh? Nada… Mai"-

_**No creí que en realidad princesa no tuviera algo que comer, ¿Será por eso que no nos quería en su hogar?**_

-"Deja de estar de fisgona Natsuki, eso no es de buena educación y mejor ven a ayudarnos"-

-"Este… Mai…"-

-"¿Que pasa Natsuki?"-

-"Ven un momento por favor"-

-"¿Que sucede Natsuki?"-

-"Mai… mira esto…."-

-"Oh… pero si no hay nada"-

-"Así es…"-

_**Al voltear a ver a Mai pensé que encontraría una expresión en su rostro muy similar a la que seguramente yo tenía en mi cara, sin embargo, sólo observe como parpadeaba un par de veces para después sonreír ligeramente e incorporarse para dedicarme una palabras…**_

-"Natsuki"-

-"¿Qué Mai?"-

-"¿Puedes ir a algún minisúper por algunas cosas que te voy a escribir en una lista'"-

-"¿QUE?"-

-"Anda, no seas holgazana ve en lo que terminamos de acomodar las cosas para que Nao-chan no tenga problemas al moverse en ese espacio"-

-"Ok…"-

_**¿Por qué eh aceptado sin siquiera repelar?**_

-"¡Listo!, que no se te olvide nada por favor Natsuki"-

_**¿Sera que aun sigo aturdida por la incomodidad que siento al darme cuenta de la situación precaria de princesa que no tengo ni energía para discutir?**_

-"Ok Mai, vuelvo en un segundo"-

-"Ve con cuidado (n_n)"-

_**Al salir del dormitorio sin siquiera avisar a Chie, pasando de largo de princesa que veía de reojo los movimientos de Chie no pude evitar una sensación de alivio al cruzar por el umbral… es extraño… ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?, desde que la conocimos hasta el día de ayer no había visto cambio alguno en la ropa o posesiones de princesa, incluso cuando Midori-sensei le pidió que llevara ropa cómoda ella dijo que ni siquiera tenía el uniforme completo… Y su dormitorio al parecer carece de por lo menos un ambiente hogareño… Tengo la sensación de acabar de darme cuenta de algo que no quiero ver…**_

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en el dormitorio…**_

* * *

-"Sempai…"-

-"¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa Nao-chan? Estoy en la cocina por favor no te levantes de donde te encuentras, si necesitas algo pídemelo a mi o a Chie-chan"-

-"No es necesario Sempai, ya estoy aquí, ¿Pero qué es lo que está haciendo? Y ¿A donde fue el gorila?"-

-"¿Eh? Veras Nao-chan, me eh dado cuenta de que el día de hoy estamos de invitadas en tu hogar a la fuerza y lo menos que podemos hacer es el de hacer que te sientas lo más cómoda posible y para que te recuperes más rápido preparare uno de mis famosos platillos sanadores."-

-"Sempai…"-

-"Dime Nao-chan"- (^-^)

-"Ambas sabemos que no hay nada en ese refrigerador"-

-"¿Ah? Por eso no te preocupes Nao-chan, precisamente Natsuki fue en búsqueda de algunos víveres"-

-"Sempai…"

-"¿Que pasa Nao-chan?"-

-"¡No necesito de su lastima Sempai! Así que por favor váyanse de una buena vez de mi casa, ¡Estoy bien!"-

-"Nao-chan…"-

-¡No! ¡No te me acerques Sempai…"-

-"¡Nao chan cuidado!"-

-"Ahhh"-

-"Mai-san ¿Qué pasa?"-

_**De la habitación contigua Chie había salido al escuchar un ruido muy extraño de caída… viendo a su vez como Mai se acercaba a una Nao que había terminado en el suelo a falta de su poca movilidad **_

-"Nao-chan…"-

-"Váyanse ya por favor…"-

-"No quiero Nao-chan y no puedo"-

-"¿Por qué?... ¿acaso es por mi carencia? ¿Es lastima la que te motiva?"-

-"Nao-chan…"-

-"¡Yo no necesito de nada de eso y de nadie! ¿Por qué no pueden entenderlo?"-

-"Nao-chan… no llores por favor… Esto no es por lastima"-

-"¿¡A si!? ¿Entonces por qué lo es? ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Qué es lo que esperan obtener? Lo único que poseo es ese asqueroso móvil que no hace más que comunicar tonterías, lo que ven a su alrededor y ¡Mi vida! ¡Yo no pienso permitir que nadie más me lastime nunca más!"-

-"Nao-chan…"-

-"Snif snif snif"-

-"Al igual que Natsuki, yo tampoco tengo idea alguna por lo que has pasado…, ni los problemas con los que seguramente has estado lidiando, pero sin duda has pasado a ser una más de mis valiosas amigas…"-

-"¿Amigas?"-

-"Así es (n_n) junto con Natsuki y Chie-chan"-

-"¿¡Pero por qué!? ¿Porque…?"-

-"No tiene que haber una explicación exacta para todo Nao-chan"-

-"¡Claro que sí! ¡Si la debe de haber…!"-

-"Si tanto deseas saberlo Nao-chan sólo te responderé que desde que Natsuki tropezó contigo tuve la sensación de que sólo eras una niña solitaria al igual que Natsuki…"-

-"¿Que tiene que ver esa orangután?"-

-"Haha (n_nU)… Sabes Nao-chan, en realidad no tiene más que un par de días que conozco a Natsuki, más precisamente desde que comenzaron las clases, y desde entonces sin siquiera proponérselo Natsuki no se ha dedicado más que a los estudios, no socializa con nada ni nadie y no tengo idea del porque de su comportamiento tan frio pero temo que comiencen a temerle a causa de su antisocial comportamiento, sin embargo… desde que la conocí eh pasado un montón de momentos divertidos a su lado, y no eh podido evitar querer ser su amiga a toda costa..."-

-"No lo entiendo… no tiene lógica…."-

-"Sabes Nao-chan… pienso que todas las personas sin excepción buscamos el no sentirnos solas a pesar de que actuemos de manera contraria… y siempre nos encontramos en constante búsqueda de aquellas personas que puedan apartarnos de la soledad que podemos llegar a sentir a pesar de estar rodeados de gente o de no contar con nadie…"-

-"Snif, snif, snif"-

-"Es verdad que no tiene lógica alguna… pero puedo decirte que yo he entrado en la academia con el objetivo de vivir mi vida al máximo a lado de mis muy preciadas amigas…"-

-"Snif, snif, sinf"-

-"Y si de algún modo puedo hacer que sientas o quieras lo mismo a pesar de los problemas sabré entonces que eh logrado transmitir algo de mi felicidad a los demás"-

-"Snif ¿Pero por qué? snif ¿En que te puede beneficiar algo asi? Snif"-

-"Es simple satisfacción personal Nao-chan, ¿De qué me sirve encerrarme en un mundo aparte si puedo ser partícipe del mundo que está a mi alcance fuera del mío? Yo creo… Yo creo en que lograremos divertirnos aun mas si lo hacemos juntas… y no por separado… aunque estoy segura que habrá cosas que nos hagan felices por separado, sin embargo esto no detiene mi deseo de querer compartirlo…"-

-"Sempai…"-

-"Tal vez te parezcan palabras vanas… pero no me retracto de lo dicho Nao-chan y estoy segura que Natsuki tampoco se retractara pero te vuelvo a prometer que tu nunca estarás sola… y que ya sea en el dolor o en la felicidad estaré ahí para compartirlo… no espero que sea de inmediato el que confíes en nosotras… pero por el momento personalmente me conformare con estar al lado tuyo junto con Chie y Natsuki"- (^_^)

-"Sempai…"-

-"Si tu objetivo es el de estar sóla se que lo lograras Nao-chan pero si en algún lugar de tu ser aun quieres confiar en alguien y que a su vez esta persona te quiera debes cuidar primero de ti misma y buscar la forma de salir de cualquier problema… No te estanques Nao-chan"-

-"Sempai… eres una persona muy extraña…"-

-"¿Tu lo crees Nao-chan?"- (*n_n*)

-"Pero… Gracias…"-

-"Te vez muy linda cuando sonríes Nao-chan (n_n), Anda dame la mano que no puedes quedarte sentada en el suelo por siempre"-

-"Ah… Mai-san déjame ayudarlas"-

-"Gracias Chie-chan"-

-"¡Bien! ¡Ahora prepárense por que estoy planeando un festín!"-

-"¡Siiii Mai-san! Jujuju el probar un platillo preparado por la futura ídolo estudiantil será todo un honor!

-"¡Ajajajajaj No exageres Chie-chan aprovechen que hoy será el único día que lo haga¡"-

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en el minisúper local… hallado a unas cuantas manzanas de la academia_**

* * *

-"Serian 6,000 por favor señorita"- (^-^)

-"¿Eh?"-

-"El total por todo lo que lleva es de 6,000 señorita"- (^_^)

-"¡Queeeee!"-

**2 Minutos después…**

-"Gracias por su compra, que le vaya muy bien señorita, hasta pronto"- (^-^)

-"Si, si, si, Gracias"-

-"¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que apenas caí en cuenta de quién iba a pagar por todo lo que Mai, pidió?"-

-"Grrr Estúpida, Mai (¬¬) me hizo gastar lo que tenia ahorrado para los videojuegos que saldrán el próximo mes…"-

-"Pero bueno… supongo que no está mal… espero que esto alivie la tensión y haga sentir mejor a princesa…"-

_**Supongo que ahora que estoy cerca de casa pasare a avisar que estaré en los dormitorios de la academia para cenar con unas… ¿amigas? (¬¬) ¡AGHH no puedo usar esos términos! Seguro el coronel se enfadaria… Grr como sea después de todo ya esta anocheciendo…**_

* * *

_**Casa kuga**_

* * *

-"Bienvenida Natsuki"-

-"Gracias Madre"-

-"¿Y tus cosas?"-

-"Este…"-

-"¡Nee-chan! ¡Bienvenida a casa!"-

_**Hay mi pequeña hermana siempre tan dulce y tierna como preámbulo de la catástrofe…**_

-"¿Que son todas esas cosas que traes en la bolsa Nee-chan?"-

-"Son verduras, carne y fideos Alyssa"-

-"¿¡QUEEEE!?"-

-"¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué se sorprenden?"-

-"Nee-chan… ¿No me digas que intentaras cocinar?"-

-"¿QUEE?"-

-"Nee-chan por favor te lo imploro, prometo que me portare bien ya no te hare mas bromas (T-T)"

-"Así es mi Natsuki, no hay necesidad, además ya está hecha la cena"-(^-^U)

-"Pero que…"-

_**¿Pero qué carajos?**_

-"Agradecemos el gesto Natsuki, pero no queremos repetir el incidente de la vez pasada..:"

-"¿Pero de qué diantres hablan mujeres?"- Ya sé que mi fuerte no es la cocina pero no es para tanto (¬¬)

-"Nee-chan, creo que todos sabemos tus habilidades para la cocina, por eso no creo que deberías intentar lo imposible"-

-"Grrr si claro muchas gracias por la preocupación Alyssa HE-HE-HE"- _No estrangules a tu pequeña hermana, ¡No estrangules a tu pequeña hermana!_

-"¡No sé en que estén pensando mujeres pero vine a casa a avisar que estaré con unas compañeras!"-

-"¡Y con permiso de quien Natsuki!"-

-"¡Ahhh…! Pero si claro que por supuesto que con el tuyo madre (n_nU)"- _Pero que cara (¬¬U)_

-"mmmmm"

- "Me invitaron a cenar con una compañera del equipo madre, en los dormitorios de la academia, y me ofrecí a ir por unas cosas para cocinar"- _Bien… no puedo decirle a mi madre que más bien fue producto la situación (¬¬)_

-"Snif, snif Awww"-

-"¿Y ahora qué?"- (O_O)

- "Mi Natsuki está creciendo (T-T) y ahora tiene amigas que la invitan a cenar"-

-"Compañeras madre, com-pa-ñe-ras"-

-"Si, si, si, lo que tu digas Natsuki, pero claro que puedes ir con tus amiguitas hija mía"-

_**Creo que nunca podre con esta señora ¬¬**_

-"Pero no vuelvas muy tarde y espera… déjame enviar algo de la cena que prepare para que lo compartas con tus amigas"-

-"Com-pa-ñe-ras, Madre Compañeras"-

-"Si, si, hija como digas, sólo espero que a la próxima seas tú quien las invite a nuestro hogar"-

_**Si claro, las invitare para que comiencen una alianza en contra mío (¬¬)**_

-"Sobre eso madre…"-

-"¿Dime?"-

-"Ya me entere de tu pequeña conspiración madre"- (T_T)

-"¿¡Eh!? AHAHAHAHA mi Natsuki pero que imaginación la tuya (^_^U)… Tsk… (¬¬) Rayos…"-

-"¿Dijiste algo Madre?"-

-"Jujujuj claro que no Natsuki"-

-"Pffff, como sea… gracias a eso ahora tengo una invitación de Mai para ir el día de mañana a su casa"- _Me gustaría decirle que es gracias a su complot telefónico_ _(T_T)_

-"¡Pero qué gran noticia Natsuki!"-(^_^)

-"¿¡QUE!?"- _No puede hablar enserio esta señora_

-"¿Que quieres que te diga hija?, me da mucho gusto que estés iniciando una vida escolar plena, llena de amistades"-

-"…. Si…. Claro… como sea… ¿Puedo ir?"-_ No se para que le pido permiso, como si fuera a decir que no_

-"¡Pero claro Natsuki!, quiero que el día de mañana vayas y presentes tus respetos a la casa de Mai-chan y que les hagas una atenta invitación a nuestro hogar"-

_**¿QUE? NOOOO, demonios debí ponerle otra condición a Mai para poder venir a mi casa antes de decirle una tontería como la de ir a su casa primero **_

-"¿Qué? ¡Pero mama!"-

-"¡Nada de peros señorita! Ya te dije que quiero causes una buena impresión con la familia de Mai-chan"-

-"¡Argh…!"- (¬_¬)

-"Mejor ya ve con tus amigas que seguro te están esperando"-

-"Si madre"-

- "Y no regreses muy tarde"-

-"Si, si, si"-

-"Ya que cuando regreses quiero que le llames a tu padre"-

-"¿Eh? ¿Y eso? ¿Qué le paso al coronel?"-

-"Tendrá que retrasar su regreso a casa pero dejo saludos, hablo con Alyssa, conmigo y quiere que le llames para contarle tus primeros días en la academia"-

-"Jeh… ok Má, gracias"-

-"Awww pero que linda mi Natsuki, yo también quiero que me cuentes tus aventuras"-

-"AHHH no toque, no toque"-

* * *

_Recuerdo que en el mundo a cierta edad no existía la definición de Maldad o bondad… simplemente habían personas… pero… ¿Que distingue a una persona "buena" de una "mala"? ¿Son sus acciones? ¡Son sus Palabras? O ¿Son sus intenciones?, Es verdad que con el paso del tiempo conocí a todo tipo de personas con distintas ideas pero aun ahora sigo buscando la definición real de "Bondad" que no excluya la imperfección humana…_

* * *

**COMENTARIOS:**

Pues bien... He de admitir con profundo pesar que tardé de sobremanera en escribir este capitulo, y por consiguiente en actualizar esta historia, ¿Excusas? en realidad tengo muchas, desde compromisos sociales, laborales, académicos hasta el bloqueo mental, falta de inspiración, humor, tiempo, motivación .. en fin he de confesar dos cosas:

**La primera:**

Los Reviews son los que me han sacado del bache y me han llevado a tomar pequeños tiempos entre cada actividad para continuar, así como los comentarios hechos en la historia alternativa que he subido antes de actualizar esta, en la cual me alegra que varios de mis lectores ahora también la sigan, de hecho en el tiempo que me han durado todas las excusas anteriores, ha rondado por mi cabeza muchas otras posibilidades de historia, que por un momento pensé seria buena idea subir, y de ahí el resultado de la historia titulada _"Esclavisante Burocracia_". (Honestamente no se en que estaba pensando, ya que es todo un problema hacer dos historias al mismo tiempo cuando ninguna esta completa y con futuros inciertos), esta historia ademas de ser el resultado de todo lo anterior fue un escape de todas las ideas que no podía utilizar en esta historia, pero en fin...

**Y...La segunda:**

Esta historia desde su concepción la tenia planeada para que se realizara de cierta forma... sin embargo, repasando una y otra vez los capítulos para construir el capitulo presente, me di cuenta de que dista mucho de lo que ya había planeado pero que contrariamente a lo que imagine me gusta por donde se dirige y como tal ya no puedo utilizar la frase: "Cualquier parecido con la realidad no puede ser mera coincidencia puesto que esta basado en hechos reales", es ahora en que me doy cuenta que desde hace mucho es mera y pura imaginación que toma forma a partir de la trama que quiero construir.

**Por ultimo...**

Para ya no aburrir mas de la cuenta con excusas y detalles he de ofrecer disculpas a todos los que siguen esta historia, ya que entiendo que cuando alguien invierte tiempo en la lectura es desesperante quedar a la espera de lo siguiente, y creo que nunca terminare de agradecer cada comentario que se otorgue a esta historia así como aprovecho para hacer publicidad para mi otra historia alternativa en la cual igualmente agradezco infinitamente cada Review que puedo decir son los que impulsan a no dejar de escribir a pesar de las ocupaciones.

Para todos aquellos que por alguna razón hayan decidido entrar y leer esta narración amateur, agradeceré infinitamente todos los comentarios que puedan otorgarme (sean buenos o malos)así como para aquellos que no utilicen una cuenta de este sitio agradeceré que utilicen un seudónimo en concreto ya que suelo siempre agradecer los comentarios y es de sobremanera difícil dirigirme a alguien en especifico cuando todos entran de invitados (Guest) y para todos aquellos que me han alagado con anterioridad con un comentario, (si aun me queda alguno de esos lectores, puesto que estoy consciente de lo mucho que eh tardado T-T) extiendo una cordial invitación a que comenten ya que recibiré todo tipo de reclamos y criticas (que sospecho sera con respecto a mi tardanza he he he) .

**(Comenten si llegaron a esta parte leyendo lo anterior) (Ha ha ha, ok es solo para ver si es molesto el que escriba comentarios tan largos)**

**Con mucha tardanza agradezco a:**

**Guest (1)**:Agradezco que te parezca cool, y espero siga siendo de tu agrado esta historia. ¡Saludos! (n_n)

**Guest (2)**: (ajajaja) Se que el personaje que eh adaptado para Reito es un "cerdo" aunque confesando un poco más a lo largo de mi corta vida eh conocido un par de personas muy parecidas que he de decir termine admirando aunque no sea por el hecho preciso de ser unos "Aces" en el amor. Espero esta historia siga capturando tu atención, ya que tu comentario es de sobremanera alentador para continuar. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Ian. 23**: No puedo describir la alegría que siento al recibir un comentario proveniente de lo que escribo y te agradezco el que me digas que esta narración puede alegrar tu día a pesar de la tarea que te dejan, muchas gracias por el tiempo invertido en la lectura y espero esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado. ¡Saludos!

**Magma**: Me alegra de sobremanera que te parezca divertida la historia y agradezco infinitamente cada uno de tus comentarios, que sin duda han sido importantes para poder continuar escribiendo, muchos saludos y espero esta narración siga siendo de tu agrado. Pd: Disculpa la tardanza

**Nicoli :3**: Si tan sólo pudiera expresar con meras palabras lo feliz que me hacen tus comentarios sin duda las plasmaría y te ofrezco una disculpa por no haber interpretado de manera correcta tu firma (Nicoli :3) Sin duda cada uno de los comentarios que me otorgues (críticos, constructivos o alagadores) son sumamente importantes para la realización de esta historia ya que de lo contrario hubiera abandonado esta narración desde hace tiempo (que la tentación me ha visitado) y el saber que gustan de esta historia es sin duda de las mejores satisfacciones que eh sentido Espero que la tardanza no haya hecho que dejaras de seguir esta historia puesto que con antelación te ofrezco disculpas por lo mismo. ¡Saludos y hasta pronto!

**Virshy**: Creo que después de todo si me tome mi tiempo (excesivo lo se)sin embargo me alegra que este comenzando a intrigarte esta historia y que de alguna forma no haya perdido tu interés, agradezco mucho tus comentarios que siguen siendo motor para seguir escribiendo. ¡Saludos!

**Amy-kun**: Creo que la racha de actualización pronta se fue hace ya mucho (hehehe) A pesar de que me digas que ya me has dicho todo, en realidad yo agradezco todos y cada uno de tus comentarios, que sin duda alguna han estado presentes como incentivo para seguir escribiendo y no abandonar la historia, espero que esta no haya perdido tu interés y de antemano ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza por demás larga, muchas gracias por los buenos deseos ya que te comento me esta yendo de maravilla. ¡Muchos saludos y hasta pronto!

**Ala**: Es de sobremanera grato que te guste, gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos!

**POSDATA:**

**Hace algunos días leí un fic en el cual como comentario encontré algo sumamente interesante y cierto... ¿Por que aquellos que siguen, colocan como favoritos la historia ó en alerta nunca comentan? Personalmente me gustaría saber también su opinión o reclamos.**

**Sin nada mas por el momento me despido esperando esta vez no sea por un largo tiempo **

**Teul Ehecatl **

_**(De plano si llegaste hasta este punto leyendo todo lo anterior que es por demás largo debes comentar. ¡Saludos!)**_


End file.
